Morphing Thru Time
by Emma Barrows
Summary: Sequel to ENIGMA. What happens when Hillary and the Trio find a book in the library, but it transports them into the future, into a world where its total devastation...IF Michelle had survived?AUsorry for the confusionI've decided to change the title. So
1. ReAcquainted

Harry Potter & The Book of Days

Chapter One-REACQUAINTED

Hillary stood next to her trolley on the Platform of 9 and ¾. Her green eyes scanned the sea of students as they all stood around, talking excitedly at the start of a new year. She sighed sadly. This was going to be her last year at Hogwarts. She crossed her arms on top of the trolley handle and just rested her chin on them. Her shoulder length chocolate/coffee dark brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. It had grown over the summer and was now reaching just above her shoulder blades. Her father had joined the Order of the Phoenix, a secret group that wanted to fight Lord Voldemort. Hillary was terrified that she'd end up losing him as well, just like her mother. But her father reassured her that it would be alright. She sighed again.

She suddenly felt someone tap her on the shoulder behind her. She whirled around sharply. It was her father.

"Oh hey Dad," she said feeling her heart pounding in her chest. "You scared the daylights out of me."

Remus grinned.

"Sorry about that," he said apologetically. "I just want to let you know that you forgot this at home."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gold heart locket. He opened his palm and held it toward her.

She smiled and took it from his hand, unclasping the lock and she put it around her neck. The locket hung down against her chest and gleamed in the afternoon sunlight. Her father had given that to her on her 16th birthday last year. She cherished it so much that she considered it like her good luck charm. She would've been really upset if she'd left for Hogwarts without it.

Remus studied Hillary. She'd grown up so much since he'd taught their third year at Hogwarts. She was tall like him and she was beautiful. She looked exactly like Michelle with each day. He sensed that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her quietly. "I know something's bothering you."

Hillary tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and faced her father.

"I don't know," she said shaking her head and staring off into space to the side of him. "Something's nagging at my gut that something bad will happen this year. I can't put my finger on it."

Remus folded his arms across his chest and exhaled as he kept his green eyes locked on her.

"Did you have a premonition?" he asked keeping his voice low so that passerby's wouldn't over hear him.

Hillary shook her head.

"No, not since the 3rd year," she replied. "It's weird. It's almost like whenever you're in danger, that's when I get them."

She finally moved her eyes back onto her father.

Remus smiled.

He was dressed in a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a black V necked sweater vest. The winged collar of the shirt was neatly lying flat against the vest collar. He had rolled up the sleeves to his elbows and folded back the cuffs.

"Hillary," Remus said quietly. "It's like you're my protector, but honey I don't need one. I appreciate you warning me of danger. But I can totally take care of myself."

Hillary cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well I'm sorry for being concerned about you," she said as her tone hardened. "Next time there's impending danger, I'll let you fend for yourself."

Her ears pricked at the sound of the whistle blowing from the Hogwarts Express and as she looked up at the clock it now read 11 o'clock. It was now time to start boarding the train.

Remus went to reply, but Hillary just grabbed the handle of her trolley and pushed it toward the Hogwarts Express, leaving him standing there, looking after her. Hillary had vanished into the sea of students. He sighed. He hated it when they argued like this, although it was rare.

He knew how much Hillary loved him and he loved her back the same way. Now he felt even worse because they'd had an argument and it wouldn't be settled. Normally, when they had the argument, Hillary would storm upstairs and slam her door but Remus would wait about 5 minutes before heading up and they'd talk it out. Now, it wasn't going to happen because Hillary was off to Hogwarts. He'd feel miserable until he could talk to her again to clear it up.

He wanted to also tell her to give Ron, Hermione and Harry his best. He exhaled dejectedly and decided to head back home. He'd owl her right away.

Hillary took a seat in one of the compartments once her luggage was boarded and things were settled. She stared out the window searching for her father, but he'd probably already left.

She felt a bit guilty. She hated when they argued like that. He hated to have her mad at him and vice versa.

Now it was too late to talk to him. She sighed again, feeling miserable.

Once everyone boarded, the trains pistons began slowly pumping and it gradually picked up speed. Soon, Kings Cross station began getting smaller and smaller.

A short while later, Ron, Hermione and Harry entered the compartment.

"Hey," Hermione beamed at her broadly. "What's wrong, Hil?"

Her smile immediately faltered seeing Hillary's troubled expression.

Harry sat down beside Hillary and sitting across from them were Ron and Hermione. They'd started dating in their 5th year. Harry had grown too. He was also tall, lean and agile. His features had sharpened and his hair had finally calmed down slightly. He'd grown up nicely and Hillary remembered a picture of his father that her father had shown her. He looked exactly like James Potter. Hermione's brown hair was now smoother and not as bushy. She looked a lot more mature and relaxed. Ron was tall too. They'd all changed somewhat over the summer. Hillary just couldn't believe that this was their last year at Hogwarts. After this it would be out into the real world. She still had no idea what she wanted to do. Perhaps teach a class like her father had.

She felt herself smiling wistfully at the thought.

"It's nothing," Hillary grumbled. "Dad and I just had a slight argument."

"About your 'powers'?" Hermione whispered, keeping her voice low.

Hillary shrugged.

"It seems that I only get premonitions whenever Dad's in trouble," Hillary said. "Other than that I don't get them. He just said that he could take care of himself and blah blah blah."

Harry looked at her sympathetically. He knew how much Professor Lupin and Hillary loved each other. He'd never seen a father and daughter as close as they were. He had to admit he felt a bit jealous, seeing as though Sirius was killed in the Department of Mysteries in their 5th year. Everyone whom he regarded as a father figure vanished on him, except for Professor Lupin. He'd joined the Order of the Phoenix but Hillary was extremely on edge. She'd been this way since the 5th year, since he'd joined. Harry knew that it was because she was terrified of losing him.

Also, Harry never told her that he was in love with her. He fell in love with her during their 4th year. He'd been so nervous to ask her to the Tri-Wizard Ball so he ended up going with one of the Parvati twins. Hillary ended up not going because of not having a date. He had felt really awful.

He swallowed nervously, causing his Adams apple to move up and down.

"Don't worry, Hil," he said softly. "I'm sure your Dad knows you didn't mean to argue."

Hillary looked at him.

She gave him a half hearted smile.

She never told anyone except Hermione that she was in love with Harry. She'd hoped he would've asked her to the Tri-Wizard Ball during their 4th year, but he asked one of the Parvati twins instead. But that year was horrible and sad. They'd lost Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff. Harry told them that Lord Voldemort had used the Tri-Wizard cup as a portkey and they'd ended up in a graveyard. He'd killed Cedric without hesitation.

Harry had been really distraught over that, but they all reassured him that it wasn't his fault.

Naturally, there'd been those that DID blame him. But Professor Dumbledore warned the entire school not to blame one another and that pretty much ended that.

Their 5th year was just as bad…Sirius had been killed in the Department of Mysteries. Another person close to Harry had been killed and not to mention it was his Godfather, someone that could've easily been a parent to Harry. He'd been even more upset over that and blamed himself solely for that.

The 6th year was even worse. Professor Snape had killed Professor Dumbledore and fled the grounds with Draco Malfoy. The school was now under a new Headmaster, Headmaster Ryans, whom was just like Dumbledore with the personality. He was well liked, but everyone truly missed Dumbledore himself.

Hillary had found herself many a day in Dumbledore's office before that year with problems and he'd never judged her or anything. He always helped her.

Hillary hadn't realized her eyes were brimming with tears until Hermione reached over and gently put a hand on hers. Hillary snapped out of the stupor she'd gone into and blinked, her tears spilling over and streaking down her cheeks. Ron and Harry had left the compartment for some reason leaving Hermione and Hillary alone.

"What's really bothering you?" Hermione asked kindly and softly. "And I want the truth."

Hillary wiped a tear away.

"I don't know," she said as her voice shook. "Something's not right this year and I can't put my finger on it. I feel like something bad is going to happen."

Hermione's coffee colored brown eyes were locked on Hillary's.

"Have you told Harry how you feel?" she prodded gently.

Hillary shook her head miserably.

"No," she muttered. "That's the next thing. Suppose I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way? I'd feel like a loser."

Hermione smiled.

"Relax," she said softly. "Listen I know for a fact that he feels the same way."

Hillary looked at her.

"How?"

"He told me," she smiled. "I was the only one he talked to. Ron doesn't even know. I think it's fabulous. You'd both be good for each other."

Hillary snorted.

"If we can tell one another how we feel without feeling like morons," she said deadpan.

Hermione just patted her hand.

"And that bad feeling you have is probably just nerves from this being the last year," she said softly.

Hillary secretly didn't think so, but she nodded wanting to give Hermione a sign that she wasn't completely going mental.

"The boys went to use the little wizards room," Hermione explained grinning.

Hillary nodded again.

Shortly, Ron and Harry returned. Ron and Harry returned. Harry took his seat again beside Hillary. He noticed her eyes were red and puffy.

"What's wrong?" he demanded automatically studying her with his emerald green eyes behind his thin black-rimmed glasses.

"Nothing," Hillary said forcing a cheerful smile on her face. "Did you two fall in? We thought the toilet gnome got to you!"

Ron burst out laughing.

Harry didn't join in on the laughter as he continued to study Hillary. Something was bothering her deeply but he didn't want to push her into telling him if she wasn't ready. This seemed to be a lot deeper than the argument she'd had with her father.

About 1 hour later, the train pulled into the station and Hogwarts loomed in the distance. It was cloudy and grey out, threatening of rain. Hagrid, the groundskeeper, was ushering all the nervous first years onto the boats to take them across the lake. Harry, Hillary, Ron and Hermione climbed into the carriages pulled by Threstrals. Shortly, they were on their way to the castle.

Once inside, they headed to the Gryffindor table. A new Potions teacher took the place of Professor Snape. Her name was Professor Walker. She was really pretty with shoulder length dark brown, almost mocha colored hair and crystal blue eyes. She was really sweet and well liked, unlike Snape had been. She tried to help the students instead of barking insults.

Hillary, Ron, Hermione and Harry had already changed into their robes so they sat at the table and watched the first years being sorted.

Hillary sighed wishing she could go back to her first year. There were no worries then and she had no knowledge of the telekinesis that her aunt and mother had. Granted, she was able to control the powers, but sometimes she felt like a freak and a stranger.

Ron and Hermione headed off after dinner leaving Harry and Hillary alone. Harry suggested a stroll along the grounds.

They headed out onto the grounds. The moon was crescent and peered out at them behind a cloud.

The lake shimmered under the moonlight like little crystals. The Forbidden Forest was silent, dark and foreboding.

The moonlight didn't even seem to penetrate the darkness of the forest. Hillary tore her eyes off the forest as they walked around the perimeter of the lake.

"What's really going on?" Harry asked her as their shoulders bumped as they walked.

Hillary grabbed Harry's wrist and signaled him to stop walking. At her touch, electricity seemed to surge up his spine and body. Hillary faced him.

Her green eyes were filled with apprehension and she was biting her bottom lip. Some of her hair had been pulled back with a barrette and some of the shorter strands hung down blowing in the wind. Her cheeks were rosy and the moonlight caught the small diamond stud earrings in her ears. Her bangs went straight across her forehead in gentle waves. She absentmindedly brushed them aside and kept her eyes on Harry's maroon/gold striped tie, not raising her eyes to meet his.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen this year and I can't put my finger on it. I'm upset that I wasn't able to resolve Dad and I's argument."

Harry exhaled.

"Have you had this feeling for long? Don't worry. Why don't you owl him in the morning?" he suggested softly.

"That sounds like a good idea," she said at last. "And no it just started when I boarded the train."

Harry smiled.

"It could be nerves, like Hermione would probably say. But I know you better than that. If it intensifies, I'd let Headmaster Ryans know,"

Hillary nodded finally raising her eyes to meet his.

She smiled.

"Thanks, Harry," she said softly and threw her arms around his neck. Her chin rested on his shoulder.

Harry slowly wrapped his arms around her, leaning into her embrace. His chin rested on her shoulder now.

He felt his heart hammering in his chest as he gave her a tight hug. He wanted to tell her so badly, but he was terrified. He'd talked to Hermione about it, and not even Ron knew.

After a few minutes, they released each other and headed back to the castle.

They headed to the common room to chat with Ron and Hermione who'd gone to Professor McGonagall for something before heading off to bed. As Hillary climbed into bed, she stared into the darkness, her mind locked on her father and that bad feeling.


	2. A Dream

Harry Potter & The Book Of Days

Chapter 2-A Dream?

Hillary hadn't slept all night as she was tossing and turning. Her exhaustion showed in the morning when she began dozing off at breakfast.

Her face was inches from her porridge when Ron reached out and put his arm across her stopping her.

She woke up abruptly.

"Huh? What?" she asked confused and groggily.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Hermione asked worriedly and with concern.

Hillary blew a wisp of her hair out of her eye.

"No," she admitted yawning. "I was up all night. I could not fall asleep at all for nothing."

Harry looked at her sympathetically.

"The argument still bothering you huh?" he asked softly.

Hillary knew that he wasn't going to tell Ron and Hermione about her bad feeling, as Hermione would scoff it was her nerves and Ron…well Ron would actually believe her. Harry made a mental note to tell him later.

Hillary nodded.

"Why don't you just write to Professor Lupin then?" Hermione said exasperatedly. "This I going to eat at you until its resolved!"

"Hermione, don't force her to do it," Ron said irritably. "If she wants to write to him then she will."

"I'm only suggesting it because it's clearly bothering her!" Hermione retorted frostily.

They began arguing again. Harry exhaled loudly and moved his eyes onto Hillary. Just then, the owls began soaring in, delivering letters and whatnot to their owners. Hillary spied her owl, a large tawny owl named Ellie swoop down and gracefully land on the table. A letter was tied to her leg. Hillary quickly untied the letter and handed her a piece of bacon as 'thanks'. Ellie extended her wings and took flight again.

Harry leaned close to her, reading it over her arm. Hillary quickly unfolded the parchment and sighed in relief. It was from her father:

Dear Hillary,

I feel so horrible after our argument yesterday. Please understand that I do appreciate you looking out for me…honestly honey. I would do the same for you in a heart beat.

But I will be just fine…really. I promise.

Please tell Harry, Hermione and Ron that I send them my best okay?

Anyway, how's your first day going so far? Did you get all the classes you signed up for? How is the new Potions teacher?

Did that bad feeling you have intensify? Or is it the same as it was when you boarded the Hogwarts Express?

I hate us not talking. I really do. It eats away at me. Please respond to this letter as soon as you get it alright?

I love you so much,

Love, Dad

Hillary felt herself smiling at the letter. She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment, an ink bottle and her quill and began writing a letter back to her father.

Harry moved his eyes onto her face. She had a concentrated look on her face as she wrote. Hillary could feel Harry's warm gaze on her as she wrote and she struggled not to have the heat rise in her cheeks.

Hillary wrote back:

Dear Dad,

I'm fine really. The same feeling that I had on the Hogwarts Express is the same as it is now. I don't know what to make of it. Something really terrible is going to happen…I can feel it. It won't go away no matter how hard I try to shake it or relax. I can't help but worry about you because the bad feeling I'm having is not going away remember. Plus, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I love you so much, Dad. I would be totally lost without you. I just want you to be safe…that's all. How have you been changing monthly? Are you having any problems? Everything going smoothly with that area? Remember, Dad, I love you so much and I don't want to lose you okay?

Love You Always,

Hillary

XXOXOX

After she wrote that, she stuck two fingers into her mouth and let out a whistle. Ellie knew when she whistled that she wanted her so within minutes, Ellie soared back into the Great Hall and landed on the table again. Hillary tied the letter back to Ellie's leg and Ellie once again extended her wings and took flight.

"I gather you're feeling a whole lot better now?" Hermione said as a matter-of-factly and smugly.

"Actually, I am," Hillary replied smirking back at her.

Today they had the day off so Hermione suggested going to the library. Sighing dejectedly and muttering protests, they all headed after her.

They entered the library and took a seat at the nearest table. Harry was sitting next to Hermione and Ron was sitting next to Hillary. Harry and Hermione were sitting across from Ron and Hillary. Hillary got up and wandered over to a section marked "Unknown Origins"

She cocked her head.

She began scanning the spines of the books until she came across one that had gold lettering along the spines and it read:

The Book of Days

Intrigued, Hillary took it off the shelf and headed back to the table. She sat down, still pondering over the book.

Her fingers just touched the edge and prepared to lift back the cover…

Back in London, Remus was lounging on the couch. He hoped Hillary received his letter. He really, really hated her being mad at him. He'd changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and a white tee shirt. His wheat colored hair fell neatly into place. He still had the thin mustache. His green eyes were fixed on the blank TV screen.

He wondered how Hillary, Ron, Hermione and Harry were doing during their first day back at Hogwarts. He knew Hillary would be upset because this was the last year they would have together, then it was out into the world. He knew Hillary would make a good Aurora as she had the determination and personality.

Harry seemed to have expressed interest in that as well. He knew Ron and Hermione had been dating since their 6th year and he also saw that Harry was in love with Hillary, but naturally he was too shy to say anything. He saw that in Hillary too.

He felt himself smiling.

Suddenly, the room before him changed before his eyes and he saw a bright flash of light engulf the entire living room. He shut his eyes against the bright light and it felt like he was being pulled using a portkey.

Hillary, Ron, Hermione and Harry all stared into the bright light that engulfed the book and expanded to the entire library. All of them felt as though they were using a portkey and felt that familiar tug at their navels.

The light got so blinding that they were sure they were going blind.

They landed on their hands and knees on soft grass. The blinding light had vanished. They blinked, trying to get the orbs of light that danced in front of their eyes to fade. Hillary was the first to get to her feet. She turned to the left and saw the castle, looming in the darkness. Oddly though, there were no lights on or anything.

They dusted themselves off as they stood up. Hillary turned to the right and saw someone lying face down on the grass.

"Oh my gosh," she said as she hurried over to the person. "I think he's hurt!"

Ron, Hermione and Harry hurried over and stood beside Hillary as she dropped to her knees beside the man. He was wearing a white tee shirt and grey sweat pants that they could make out from the moonlight of the half moon hanging in the midnight sky above them. Harry took out his wand.

"_Lumos_," he said and the tip of his wand lit up, surrounding them in a gentle white light so that they were able to see clearly.

"Oh shit," Hillary breathed. "It's Dad!"

Hillary gently extended her hand out and placed her hand on her fathers' shoulder and shook him.

After several minutes, her father let out a moan and slowly drew himself onto his hands and knees and finally, he stood up.

"Ron? Hermione? Harry? Hillary? What's going on? What am I doing here?" he asked confused.

"We don't know," Ron replied. "The last thing we remember was Hillary opening that book then there was a blinding light. We landed out side the castle on the grounds."

"What book?" Remus demanded.

Hillary headed back over to the spot where they'd landed and bent down, picking up the book. She grabbed the spine and picked it up off the grass. She headed back toward her father and handed him the book.

Remus took it and scanned it.

"I'm going to have to open it again," he said gravely. "Stand back."

They took a step back from him and he slowly opened the cover.

Nothing happened.

There was no blinding white light or anything. They remained where they were.

"Okay, that's weird," Harry admitted nervously.

He was spooked considering that the last time this happened Lord Voldemort killed Cedric right in front of him in the cemetery.

"Where did you get this book from?" Remus demanded looking at Hillary.

"From the library, sir," Hermione replied. "Hillary found it one of the bookshelves."

"We're going to return this book at once and alarm Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Ryans that there's a dangerous enchantment on it," he said firmly.

He gazed at Hillary, disappointed in her. She should've known not to pick up strange books, but then again it was in the library, so she figured that it was alright.

Hillary caught her father's disappointed gaze as they walked back to the castle.

"It was in the library, Dad," she said irritably. "I didn't think there was anything wrong with it."

"I've learned my lesson in the second year not to trust anything that you can't see where its brain is…that includes books," Harry replied casting a grim look toward Ron, whose sister, Ginny, had been the brunt of Lord Voldemort's plans during their second year. He'd used her through a diary. Something similar happened where Harry was transported back in time during Tom Riddle's time at Hogwarts. He was surprised he didn't realize it sooner.

"Books are not dangerous," Hermione said defensively. "It's the people who READ them sometimes. They put charms and jinxes on them."

"Naturally she'd stick up for a book," Ron muttered.

"Which is more than what I can say for you," Hermione retorted.

They were just about to start a second round of arguing but Remus stepped in.

"Enough you lot," he said firmly.

They quickly quieted down and were subdued.

"I know Hil," Remus said softly turning to Hillary. "Where was it though? Under what bookshelf?"

"Unknown Origins," Hillary muttered. "Excuse me for being stupid. God help me if I ever pick up another book again."

"Ooh," Ron said brightly trying to lighten things up. "You can join Harry and I's club then!"

"What club is that?" Hillary asked.

"The-Books-Are-Evil Club," Ron cracked. "Harry and I haven't touched a book since we began!"

They all burst out laughing at that because it was mostly true. Hermione just scowled.

Remus was worried about the book because if there had been a jinx or charm on it, it would've only affected Hermione, Ron, Harry and Hillary. But instead it affected him several miles away in a different location.

Someone with dark powers definitely put a charm on this book and he wanted the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall to be aware of it incase anyone else managed to get their hands on it.

They entered the castle. It was oddly desolate inside. They stepped into the Great Hall. The house tables were there, but there was no one sitting in them. Spider webs hugged each nook and cranny. There were also cobwebs and spider webs hanging from the torch handles on the wall.

"Mmkay," Ron said nervously. "This is really creepy."

His voice raised several pitches from fear.

"Let's check the common room," Remus said, also feeling uneasy about the whole situation.

They walked along the opened corridor where the archways were also opened giving them clear views of the grounds. The grass was brown and dead and the Whomping Willow loomed in the darkness. Its branches were barren and bare. There was no movement whatsoever on the grounds at all, not even from the Giant Squid in the lake.

They hit Gryffindor tower. They headed up the stairs that led to the Fat Lady. Her portrait was dusty and Remus put his hand against the canvas, palm down, and brushed aside some of the dirt.

She had been sleeping but woke up when she saw them.

"What are you lot doing here?" she whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked slowly startled by her fear. "Where is everyone?"

"Everyone's gone," The Fat Lady replied, keeping her voice to a whisper. "Since the Devastation, no one's been here for over 20 years!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hillary all looked at each other, terrified, confused and nervous.

"The Devastation?" Remus prodded. "What devastation?"

The Fat Lady nervously looked around at the other dust covered portraits. Some of them were either sleeping or their canvases' were destroyed by something sharp and strips of fabric hung off them.

"About 20 years ago, She joined forces with Him and together they brought terror on the magical community and the rest of London!" The Fat Lady whispered her eyes were still filling with fear. "They used her power against everyone, destroying London and Hogwarts, and then went global! There's nothing left of England now or the world! It's a ghost town!"

Now, they were really terrified and scared and their expressions drained of all color. Remus glanced back at them and looked into Hillary's fear ridden eyes before turning his eyes back onto the Fat Lady.

"Who joined forces with whom?" Remus asked. "Who are you talking about?"

The Fat Lady glanced around nervously again before she replied.

"The girl and Lord Voldemort," she finally squeaked out. "He saw her power and wanted to use her as a weapon!"

Again, Remus needed some more information.

"What was the girls' name? What did she look like?" he prodded gently and urgently.

"She had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes," The Fat Lady replied as her voice shook with fear. "Her name is Michelle Matthews."


	3. The Survivors

Harry Potter and The Book Of Days

Chapter 3-The Survivors

Remus felt as though ice entered his blood.

"W-Who?" he stammered out.

"Her name is Michelle Matthews," The Fat Lady whispered, repeating the name. "Now please go! They're watching the castle ruins!"

She fled from her canvas and vanished into another painting. Remus turned to Hillary and the Trio.

"This has to be a dream or a joke," he replied. "Let's check the rest of the castle."

They nodded weakly and stuck close to one another. They checked the library. It was completely destroyed. The entire left side of the castle was missing, creating a large whole in the side. The moonlight created bars on the library floor and bathing them in its glow. Pieces of stone lye in the center of the library on the floor. The bookshelves were lying on their sides and several books looked charred, as though they'd been burned.

"I don't like this," Hermione whimpered clutching onto Ron. "This is a really scary joke or dream."

The entire castle had a horrible smell of must, decay, burnt books, and staleness.

They checked the classrooms. They too, were in just as bad shape. There was absolutely no one around at all.

Hillary pinched herself, hoping that this was some kind of dream…but alas no. She was wide awake, which meant so were they.

"This isn't a dream guys," she said sullenly. "So this has to be a joke…a really cruel joke."

Remus glanced at her before gesturing to them to follow him. They checked EVERYWHERE inside the castle. There was absolutely no one there…not even the school ghosts, which made Remus even more uneasy about this.

"If this was a joke," Harry said slowly. "What would the motive be?"

They all looked at each other. He had a good point.

Suddenly, as they were walking up the corridor, 5 people Apparated. Remus held his arms out at his sides, stopping Hillary and Ron from walking anymore.

Remus realized it was Death Eaters. They were wearing their hoods and masks and right away drew their wands out, aiming it at them.

Remus immediately drew his wand out and aimed it at the Death Eaters. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Hillary and Ron also drew their wands, but in Hillary's heart, she was terrified.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" one of the Death Eaters hissed.

A jet of green shot toward Remus, but he easily dodged it. Hillary and the Trio split up creating an equal split.

"_Stupefy!_" Remus snarled aiming his wand at the DE.

The DE dodged the spell easily and went to take aim again, when suddenly a small group of people burst into the castle, their wands aimed at the DE's and they were dressed in black hooded cloaks with the hoods pulled up, shielding their faces.

They began sending spells toward the DE's and one of the members came toward Remus, Hillary, Ron, Hermione and Harry.

The figure grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him out of the castle. Harry glanced over his shoulder as the group continued sending spells toward the DE's.

The figure led them out of the castle and onto the grounds. They were running and Hermione almost tripped, but Harry had caught her.

They continued running until they were completely off the Hogwarts grounds.

The figure pulled them into a sort of cottage and that's when the figure ushered them into the cottage and closed the door behind them.

"Thank you sir," Remus said gratefully as he slipped his wand into his robe again. "What's going on here? Where is everyone?"

The cottage was warm and cozy. There was a living room where a soft couch was. It reminded Hillary of those cottages you see in the movies.

She sat down at the kitchen table, along with Ron, Hermione and Harry. Remus leaned against the counter, with his hands grasping the edges, his back pressed against the edge as well.

The figure removed the hood and they gasped. It was a woman.

The woman had shoulder length chocolate brown hair, almost coffee colored with blond streaks through it. Her azure blue eyes were locked on Remus, before moving onto Hillary and the Trio.

"Everyone is dead," the woman answered bluntly. "We are the last of the survivors. But we mustn't stay here long. The Death Eaters are patrolling the streets, looking for survivors to bring to the Dark One and his Apprentice, The Black Witch."

Remus was still wondering what exactly was going on here.

"What's your name?" Remus asked her. "My name is Remus Lupin. This is Hillary, my daughter, and her best friends, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

"I'm Gail Downey," the woman replied. Her eyes never left Remus, then moved to Harry behind him at the table. "You two are said to help us destroy the Dark One and The Black Witch."

Remus sat down beside Hillary and crossed his arms on top of the table. He raised an eyebrow at Gail.

"What are you talking about? What is going on here? We were transported here by means of this book," Remus said as he turned to Hillary.

Hillary handed him the Book of Days and then Remus showed Gail.

Gail smiled.

"I thought you might find that interesting," she said softly.

"Wait. So you're the one who hexed it?" Hermione asked incredulously. "How is that possible?"

Gail smiled at her.

"Yes," she explained. "Their names are said to be the ones that will stop the Dark One and the Black Witch. It has been foreseen."

"What exactly is going on here? You still didn't answer my question," Remus said.

Gail sighed.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I got overexcited at realizing the prophecy will come true. You see, 20 years ago, a witch had a very special gift. It was not seen in the magical community and people, not entirely good, wanted to harness that power and use that witch for their bidding. Namely, the Dark One. She is said to have snapped when her husband was killed leaving her daughter alone in the world. She developed this 'split' personality if you will. One personality was sweet and caring and was able to control the powers. The second half was evil and loved to destroy things. The Dark One offered her a chance to be with her husband and so she turned to him only he put a spell on her, causing her evil personality to come through. Her normal one was never allowed to be surfaced. She is incredibly powerful more powerful than the Dark One himself. He decided to destroy all of England first, starting with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was like an earthquake hit the school. All of the students were killed. Then the Dark One had the Black Witch move onto the Muggle world. She would walk up the street and devastation would literally follow in her wake. Houses collapsed, fires started, and then there was like this giant blast of energy that sent shockwaves through the entire city all the while the Black Witch was unharmed. Later on, it turned out that her husband had not died, that it was a terrible mistake, but nothing could be done. She'd changed over and there was no way to bring her back without destroying her all together. Some of us managed to survive and we hide now in fear that the Black Witch is looking for people to bring to the Dark One. He will force innocent people to become evil, or watch their loved ones die horrible and excruciating deaths. Those that had survived read about a prophecy that a boy and a man, who was part Lycanthrope would be able to bring about the downfall of the Dark One and the Black Witch."

Gail paused, letting all of this sink in.

Hermione was just sitting, in awe. Ron, beside her was wide eyed and Harry glanced at Hillary. She was biting her bottom lip and he knew that look. She sensed that his wasn't good news that Gail was telling.

"The Lycanthrope is said to kill the Black Witch, even though he is her husband," Gail finished.

Remus' felt ice enter his veins causing his breath to freeze in his chest.

"What are you talking about?" he asked slowly and kept his eyes locked on Gail's.

"I will show you," Gail said as she opened the Book of Days and flipped several pages until it came onto a picture of two people. One was around Harry's age and the second was tall, thin and looked almost like Remus. The boy that looked like Harry's age, looked a lot like him as well. It was actually pretty scary.

"Bloody hell," Ron said as his blue eyes were wide still.

"That looks an awful lot like you, Professor Lupin and you Harry," Hermione said swallowing.

Hillary was still biting her bottom lip. She knew that bad feeling would eventually expose itself soon enough…and here it was. The entire situation. She'd gotten them all, possibly in danger because she had the curiosity to look along that bookshelf.

"What is this Black Witches name?" Remus asked slowly. "I mean her real name."

Gail shivered.

"We don't like to speak of it, but I will write it down,"

Gail got up and got a piece of parchment and a felt tip pen and quickly wrote the name at the top of the parchment.

Remus took it and his heart nearly stopped beating from the shock.

Michelle Matthews

"A-Are you sure about this?" Remus stammered not taking his eyes off the parchment. His hands had begun trembling as he held the parchment.

Gail nodded.

"Absolutely," she said.

"W-What exactly is this…lycanthrope's name and this boy's name?" Remus asked his voice shaking violently.

"Remus Lupin and Harry Potter," Gail replied. "The exact names. I recognized it immediately when you introduced yourselves."

Hillary was silent. She was nervously toying with the hem of her skirt. They all still had their Gryffindor uniforms on and robes. Remus, was cold, only dressed in grey sweat pants and a white tee shirt.

"H-How'd this book end up like this?" Remus asked. "When are we also?"

Gail smiled.

"You are in the year 2006," she explained. "And I jinxed it, used a Time Turner, went back to your time and then slipped it into the library section."

At that, Hillary felt her head becoming light headed and her eyes rolled up into her head as she slipped off the seat unconscious.

"Is she alright?"

"What happened?"

"She fainted,"

"Why?"

"I don't know Ron,"

Hillary could hear voices breaking through the black murkiness. She groaned and blinked several times, clearing her vision.

She opened her eyes and realized that Ron, Hermione, Harry and her father were standing over her with worried and nervous expressions. Her father had the most worried expression of them all.

She realized she was lying on the soft sofa with a pillow under her head and a cold rag was placed across her forehead.

She slowly sat up, the rag sliding off her head and landed into her lap.

Remus sat down beside her and didn't say anything. Instead, he slipped his arms around her and drew her into a tight hug.

"You fainted," Remus said. "I thought something terrible happened to you."

"What, like I'd never fainted before?" Hillary grumbled as she pulled back from the embrace.

Harry took a seat on her right.

"We thought there was something really wrong," he explained keeping his emerald green eyes on hers.

Gail was sitting on a chair, opposite her watching her with concern.

"Are you feeling better, Hillary?" she asked worriedly.

Hillary snorted and got to her feet.

"News flash, Harry," she said irritably. "There is something really wrong! And it has to do with me! I put us all in danger by opening that stupid book! And now, my father and my best friend whom I love are going to have to stop two of the most evilest magical 'people' and not to mention I got us transported into the future! And no, there's nothing REALLY wrong."

Remus stood up.

"Hil," he said patiently. "You didn't know what would've happened…no one did. It was only a book you had no idea that it was jinxed."

He gave Gail a disapproving look before turning his eyes back onto hers.

"And we don't even know if that 'prophecy' is accurate," he went on. "It could be a load of rubbish as well."

Gail sighed.

"I assure you, it's not rubbish. You two will fight the Dark One and the Black Witch. It's only a matter of time. But we will keep it long as to come up with a plan that will ensure both of your safeties."

Hillary folded her arms over her chest and turned away.

"Nice," she said sarcastically. "So I'm gonna have to endure watching my father and best friend battle two mentally challenged, if not evil, people. Oh this just keeps getting better and better."

Remus' eyes never left Hillary's as he spoke next.

"Is there places to sleep here?" he asked Gail.

"Of course," she said. "The rest of us should be here shortly."

Sure enough, about 30 minutes later, a group of 10 people entered the cottage. Some were around Hillary and the Trio's age, others around Remus and Gail's ages.

There were several women and a few men.

"There's rooms toward the back," Gail explained. "We magically enhanced the house to fit everyone before the Dark One was able to trace where the magic came from."

She led them all to the back where there were separate rooms. Ron and Harry entered one room where there were two beds and two bathrooms. Hermione entered a room just across from them, but as Hillary went to enter, Remus gently grabbed her arm.

"Hillary, none of this is your fault alright?" he said keeping his green eyes on hers.

Hillary just yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"Night Dad," she replied briskly and entered the room with Hermione, closing the door in his face.

Remus sighed. Gail was watching him closely.

"Something wrong?" she asked softly.

Remus turned to her as he paused just outside the room for him.

"My daughter blames herself for this whole thing," he muttered. "I know it."

Gail's azure blue eyes filled with remorse.

"I am truly sorry for involving you lot in this but you were _meant_ to help us," she explained softly.

Gail had to admit, Remus was extremely handsome. His hair was the color of wheat; his eyes green like jade and he had a thin mustache as well which fit him perfectly.

"You will find more comfortable clothes in your room," Gail said clearing her throat nervously. "Even in the other rooms, fresh clothes have been provided."

Remus smiled. He appreciated the hospitality nonetheless. Gail, he found, was very pretty. His mind suddenly flashed a picture of Michelle and he mentally shook himself.

"Okay then," he said clearing his throat. "Good night."

"Good night," Gail said as she headed off down the hall and vanished into one of the other rooms.

Remus glanced at the door that led into Hermione and Hillary's room and sighed closing the door behind him.


	4. Remus' Wish

Harry Potter And The Book Of Days

Chapter 4-Remus' wish

Lying on the bed, Hillary faced Hermione. She was lying on her side, with her hand propping her head up. Her chocolate brown eyes were locked on Hillary.

"You must know this isn't your fault," Hermione said softly.

Hillary glared at her.

"Oh sure," she said sarcastically. "You're the one who dragged us to the library in the first place."

Hermione's expression darkened.

"Well at least I didn't go looking for weird books," she said frostily as she turned over, showing her back to Hillary as she soon dozed off without saying good-night to her or anything.

Hillary couldn't feel any worse than she already did. So she turned over, her back to Hermione's and eventually dozed off.

In the morning, around 6 Am, Gail woke everyone up, stating that they needed to get a move on.

They changed into a pair of fresh clothes as well. Remus was now in jeans and a white shirt. Hillary was now in a navy straight skirt and a red poplin; Hermione was in a pair of jeans and a pink tank top. Over that was a wine colored zippered hooded jacket. Ron was n a pair of jeans and a green shirt and Harry was in a pair of dark denim jeans and a black sweatshirt.

They felt a lot better after showering and changing and Gail moved them out as well as the rest of the Survivors. She led them into what was left of London. The streets were bare and empty. Cars were left without owners. News papers scattered the street and blew in the wind. Some of the buildings were damaged and destroyed. It was completely a ghost town. Hillary felt Goosebumps rising on her arms. She avoided eye contact with either Hermione or her father, who would look at her worriedly.

Remus looked at Hillary. She was completely avoiding his gaze as well as Hermione's which meant that she and Hermione had had a row.

He also didn't blame her for this. It could've been Hermione who'd gotten up and picked up the book. Hermione loved reading as well. He didn't see it as her fault, but for some reason, Hillary blamed herself.

Gail led them through the streets, with her wand ready. Remus had picked up her tension and also pulled out his wand, as he had no idea what they were going to expect in this 'world'.

Gail had explained a little more to him this morning. She had charmed the book because it would seem less obvious and that she had also put another charm on it so it would recognize Hillary's touch. Remus had never heard of that sort of spell but Gail explained that in this world, there were different spells, much more complicated and intricate ones.

Also, Gail warned that eventually, Remus would see 'himself' here. Much like the use of the Time Turner but his 'future' self wouldn't be able to destroy the Black Witch and the Dark One. It had to be him, from the past. Naturally Remus' head swam with all the information, but Gail explained it slowly and Remus understood. The reason why HE had to do it and not his 'future' self was because he was the one that was alive in THAT time (during the same time that Remus and the Marauders attended Hogwarts, taking place in their world, Michelle learned that Remus' 'future self' had 'died') So there was no way it would work. He hadn't been in the 'picture' so to speak with the connection that they shared.

Gail warned Remus that there was a extremely hard task a head. As for Harry, it was similar but Harry would be able to destroy The Dark One along with Remus as it took two of them to end the reign.

Harry walked alongside Hillary.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I'm just fine," Hillary replied.

"Are you sure?" Harry prodded tentatively.

"Yes," Hillary replied shortly. "Now why is everyone looking at me like I'm some deer caught in the headlights? What, am I expecting a ton of metal to slam into me at any moment?"

At that moment, the front of a sedan slammed into the side of Hillary, throwing her up onto the hood before the sedan came to a complete stop. Hillary slid off the hood and landed on her side on the ground. One arm was draped across her stomach and the other one was stretched out. Her dark hair had fallen over her face and gently moved in the gentle breeze, but that was the only part of her that moved. She was lying almost lifeless.

Hermione screamed and pressed her face into Ron's shoulder. Harry went pale and swallowed and Remus stood, trembling from head to toe violently.

Gail was the only one that reacted. She rushed over to Hillary and crouched down beside her. She put two fingers on Hillary's neck.

"She has a pulse," Gail reported back to Remus and them.

Then her attention turned on the sedan's driver, who pushed open the door and stepped out.

Remus still hadn't moved and he was still shaking really badly. He forced his legs to move as he headed over to Gail and crouched down beside her.

He put his hands on Hillary's pelvis as he gently turned her over onto her back. There was a thin ribbon of blood flowing from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were closed and her hair stuck to her lips.

"I'm so sorry," a familiar male voice said sounding upset. "My accelerator stuck."

Remus raised his eyes to the man standing behind the door of the sedan. Remus couldn't believe his eyes.

Behind him, Hermione was sobbing into Ron's shoulder and Harry felt his stomach churn when he saw Hillary lying on the ground in such a state.

Remus didn't believe who he was seeing in front of him. It was Sirius.

"Sirius?" Harry choked out thickly.

Sirius' eyes moved onto Harry. He frowned.

"Do I know you?" he asked puzzled.

At that moment Remus could only worry about Hillary.

He turned to Gail.

"Will she be alright?" he asked his voice also thick. He reached over and gently brushed her hair away from her lips.

Gail took out her wand and waved it length wise to Hillary's body.

"I'm not sure," Gail said quietly. "She's pretty banged up. Looks like several broken ribs and some internal bleeding. We need to get her back to our hiding place. We have a doctor there."

Remus didn't even bother to ask her how she knew Hillary had the injuries. Nothing surprised him at this point.

"I really feel awful," Sirius said looking upset.

Remus was having a hard time. First, he learned that someone he loved more than life was now on the Dark Lord's side; secondly, he just bumped into Sirius, whom they'd lost 3 years ago. Remus knew that this had to be an alternate universe in the future. He'd always believed things like this existed, but never imagined actually taking part in one.

"We can't wait any longer," Gail said. "Come on."

She led them into a seemingly abandoned building. Sirius followed them. Gail led them downstairs into a basement, and then down another sub basement until they entered a large room that looked like an underground research lab. There were a few other Survivors there.

"Adam? We need your help," Gail called to a short and chubby looking man with blond hair and grey eyes.

The man hurried over as Gail easily and gently placed Hillary onto a long, cushioned metal exam table. Gail easily slipped a pillow under Hillary's head.

Remus, Hermione, Harry and Ron surrounded the table. Sirius hung back, looking on guiltily.

The man called Adam took out a Muggle blood pressure cuff and a stethoscope. He put the two separate ends to the stethoscope into his ears and placed the small round end to Hillary's chest. He listened for a few minutes before removing it and taking her blood pressure.

"Her heart rate is pretty low," Adam said moving his eyes onto Remus'. "So is her blood pressure. It's 100/50. That's suggesting internal bleeding."

Remus throat was too thick to speak, but he managed to choke out a question.

"Will she die?" he asked as Hermione continued to sob into Ron's shoulder.

Harry also had tears in his emerald green eyes behind his glasses. Ron was comforting Hermione, but he also was crying softly himself.

Adam swallowed. "I'm not equipped to do surgery," he said quietly. "Which is what she needs. But I will certainly try."

Remus put his hand on Hillary's shoulder and leaned over her, speaking directly into Adam's face.

"I asked you a question," Remus said narrowing his eyes. "Will she die?"

Hermione sobbed even more.

"Yes," Adam said finally and bluntly.

Harry sank to his knees and just brought his hands up to his face. Hermione was crying full blown as Ron.

"What about the Ornotric Potion?" Remus suggested, trying to keep his voice steady, but it wasn't working. "That cures any internal bleeding. Our old school nurse used to use it on the Quidditch teams if she suspected internal injuries."

Tears began forming in his green eyes already.

"The ingredients needed are only kept by the Black Witch," Adam said sadly. "There's no way for us to get them."

Gail was watching Remus remorsefully. The Prophecy said only Remus and Harry would be able to defeat the Dark One and the Black Witch. It said nothing about the others' fates. She put a hand on Remus' arm and looked at him sadly.

Realization dawned on him as he shrugged Gail's hand off his arm and turned to Sirius. He angrily punched him right in the face before storming away down the other end of the lab. Hermione and Ron comforted each other.

Harry never got to tell Hillary how he felt. She was going to die and she'd never know how much he loved her. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he saw Hillary lying on the table. Her head was turned toward him but her eyes were closed.

Professor Lupin was clearly devastated himself.

Gail followed Remus.

"I am so sorry," she said quietly.

Remus turned to her as he was leaning against a door frame. He had folded his arms across his chest and he was biting his bottom lip as the tears streamed down his cheeks.

"It's your fault," he hissed. "You brought us here to defend a powerful wizard and his apprentice, who just happened to be my wife!"

Gail looked at him sadly.

"I am so sorry," she apologized again quietly. "But it is written that you and Potter are the ones to put a stop to this. It unfortunately said nothing about the other's fates."

"That happens to be my daughter," Remus spat. "Someone I love more than life! I'd gladly trade places with her!"

The tears continued to stream down his cheeks.

"Right now I don't give a shit about the 'prophecy' and what it says. All I know is my daughter is dying," he growled turning away from Gail.

Gail felt a lump in the back of her throat.

"There might be a way to fix that," she said quietly.

Remus slowly turned around again to face her.

"And how would we do that?" he asked.

"If you destroy the Dark One and the Black Witch," Gail began slowly. "And then destroy the Book of Days, it should bring everything back to normal as if nothing happened. It is a theory though."

"Nice," Remus said sarcastically. "I'm supposed to believe in a theory?"

"It might be the only way you will get Hillary back," Gail said.

Remus exhaled loudly and glanced back over at Hillary's body. Hermione, Ron and Harry were completely devastated. Hermione was leaning on Ron as she could hardly stand up straight herself from the grief. Harry was pale and so was Ron.

Remus' eyes landed back on Hillary's almost lifeless form.

"Fine," he said in a low tone. "I'll try anything at this point."

Gail once again put her hand on Remus' arm before turning back to the others.

That evening, Remus stayed beside the exam table with Hillary. He crossed his arms on the table and leaned against it.

Adam had put an oxygen mask on Hillary's face. Her breathing was shallow at this point. Adam did some more tests on her and concluded that one of her lungs had been punctured by one of the broken ribs.

That was what the surgery was for. To remove the broken rib and fix the lung capacity.

Hillary's head was turned toward him. He placed a cool palm across her forehead and just smoothed back her bangs. She had a fever as well and small beads of sweat clung to her forehead, cheeks, throat and neck.

Her bangs were damp and sticking to her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Hillary," Remus choked out. "I never blamed you for this. I wish I could trade places with you honey. I'd do it in a heart beat."

He continued to gently stroke her forehead, and then ran the top of his index finger against her cheek.

Harry was standing in the shadows and he slowly stepped toward Professor Lupin and Hillary.

Remus looked up and saw Harry approaching.

"Hello, Harry," Remus said quietly, keeping his eyes on Hillary.

"Hi sir," Harry said. "I never got to tell her how much I loved her."

Remus throat tightened.

"I know the feeling," he said. "But I'm sure she knew."

"I'm sure Hillary wasn't mad at you, sir," Harry said as tears formed in his eyes again. "She wasn't to blame after all."

"No, she wasn't," Remus admitted quietly.

Hermione had eventually cried herself to sleep with Ron. They were curled up on one of the cots set up.

Harry put a hand on Hillary's and gave it a loving squeeze before turning around and walking back toward his cot.

Suddenly, Hillary sucked in breath and her body jumped as though touched by an electric wire. Her body began thrashing and Remus loomed over her, pinning her arms down.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Remus shouted struggling to keep Hillary's body from thrashing around. Her eyes were open now and locked on Remus'.

He could see a glimmer of tears in her eyes. Adam came rushing over. Sirius too.

Sirius stood beside Harry as they looked on.

Hillary suddenly retched.

Blood began filling the oxygen mask and running down her cheeks from under the edge of the mask.

Hillary continued to thrash, trying to breathe in air. Remus was struggling to keep her arms pinned as Adam worked on her.

As violently as it had started, it stopped. Hillary's body stopped thrashing and it relaxed against the exam table.

Some of Hillary's blood had splattered onto Remus' shirt and waist band of his jeans.

Adam felt Hillary's neck for a pulse.

"She's gone," he said quietly.

Harry slumped against the wall and slid down, bursting into hysterical tears. He'd never cried when Sirius was killed (even though he's standing right next to him) nor did he cry when Dumbledore was killed. But now, all his emotions came pouring out. Remus hadn't let go of Hillary's shoulders. He was shaking violently now, even worse than before. He pressed his face into Hillary's chest and burst into tears. He gently pulled her body toward him, cradling her against him as he cried. Some of her blood had also pooled on the floor and he slipped in it occasionally.

He just sobbed hysterically. He knew he'd never be able to stop crying.

He just held her body tightly against his, not caring if the blood got on his shirt.

Hermione had woken up and came in, but seeing Professor Lupin and Harry in the state they were in, she knew what had happened and just collapsed right there.


	5. Gail's Promise

Harry Potter And The Book of Days

Chapter 5-Gail's Promise

Remus pulled his face away from Hillary's chest and just turned around pressing his back against the exam table and slid down to the floor in a heap.

He brought his legs up to his chest and just buried his face into his hands, sobbing uncontrollable.

Adam brought Hermione around again and Harry helped her back to the cot.

Gail entered and crouched down in front of Remus.

"I'm truly sorry about Hillary," she said quietly. "Really, I am."

Remus didn't reply.

"I promise to help you find the Black Witch and destroy her. Then everything will go back to its original state," Gail said kindly and gently.

Remus raised his eyes to hers.

"You need sleep," she said softly.

She gently grabbed his arm, and he didn't struggle as she helped him get to his feet and they left the room.

Gail set Remus down on one of the cots. Remus laid down on the cot, in a fetal position. Gail gave him a Dreamless Sleep Potion and he eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, they awoke feeling robotic. Ron was filled in by Harry who felt sick to his stomach.

Hermione was in shock at this point and moved like a robot; Honestly, Remus felt the same way, but he managed to pull himself off the cot and meet up with Gail and the other Survivors.

Gail went to hand him a fresh pair of clothes, but Remus shook his head. Harry saw the remnants of Hillary's blood on Professor Lupin's shirt and felt his throat aching all over again.

Ron kept a tight hold on Hermione for fear of her collapsing again.

"The plan is we've got to find the Dark One and the Black Witch," Gail was saying. "We must destroy them."

"Where are they?" Remus choked out in a dry coarse tone. His throat was dry from crying.

Gail turned to him.

"We know it's here in London," Gail replied moving her eyes onto Remus'. "And we have an idea as to where exactly."

Remus, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Harry crowded around Gail, who pulled out a map of London and placed it on the table.

"We think it's the home of the Dark One himself," Gail explained glancing at the Trio, then back to Remus.

Harry suddenly felt a jolt. He remembered the dream he had during his 4th year where a Muggle entered the Riddle house and was killed by Lord Voldemort himself. Suddenly, a strong feeling of realization came over him.

"Would the Dark One's real name happen to be Lord Voldemort?" Harry asked quietly.

They all gasped.

"We don't speak of his real name!" a Survivor whispered terrified.

Harry gave the girl a deadpan look.

"I'm familiar with that," he said dryly and quietly.

"But you are correct," Gail said nodding. "That is his true name."

Remus folded his arms across his chest.

"And how is Harry and I supposed to destroy the Black Witch and the Dark One?" he demanded in a shaky voice as his eyes shifted behind Harry, to the room where Hillary's body lay on the table. A white sheet had been pulled over her, shielding her body from view. Remus felt a lump rising in the back of his throat as he tore his eyes away and focused on Gail.

"Harry will have to battle the Dark One," Gail said slowly. "And you, you will have to use this."

She reached into a drawer and pulled out a long, thin silver letter opener.

"Great," Harry said sarcastically. "I'm gonna battle Voldemort again. I just went through this 4 years ago."

Again, everyone cringed when he mentioned Voldemort but Harry didn't care and Remus sensed that. He had to admit, he wasn't caring for much of anything right now either.

"Joy," Remus said sarcastically also, picking up Harry's negativity.

Gail gave him a sympathetic look, but that set Remus off.

"Why are you being sympathetic?" Remus snapped at her. "You don't know what its like to lose someone you love more than life! She was my daughter! NO ONE COULD UNDERSTAND THAT!"

He stormed past the startled Survivors and took a step outside. He leaned against the door frame and just stared out into the deserted streets. He raised his eyes to the sky. A half moon peered out from behind clouds and the stars twinkled merrily. He felt the tears filling his eyes.

He didn't even hear someone coming up behind him.

"I do know," Gail's voice said quietly beside him as she leaned against the opposite side of the frame. "I lost my husband and my son."

Remus slowly looked at her.

He saw tears in her eyes as well.

"They were in Diagon Alley," Gail explained as the tears shimmered in her eyes from the moonlight. "The Black Witch and the Dark One just strolled up the street, care free as a drunken whore. The Dark One was using the Killing Curse on everyone he could reach with his wand. People were running and screaming. The Black Witch was using her powers to destroy buildings and anything that wasn't bolted down. My husband grabbed my son and covered his body with his to shield him as the Killing Curse was aimed directly at him. The Black Witch realized that my son was still alive so she glanced at a brick that was lying nearby from a building that was destroyed and just dropped it on his head like it was a stuffed animal. My son collapsed dead right there. She had dropped it from a good height too. I managed to escape wounded. By the time they'd left Diagon Alley, everyone was dead. They just moved on into the Muggle world. No one had a chance. So yes, Remus…I do understand where you're coming from."

Remus listened to his completely horrified and he felt the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I miss her so much," Remus choked out. "I loved her more than life itself."

Gail turned to Remus. She nodded.

"I know," she said softly. "I miss Scott and Eric."

To Remus' surprise, Gail stepped closer and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder as she drew him into a hug.

Remus was shocked at this but he slowly wrapped his arms around her. He leaned into her embrace. He'd almost forgotten how it was to hold someone again of the opposite sex; someone who was the same age as he was. His chin was resting on Gail's shoulder.

Gail suddenly liked being held by Remus. He had this soothing way about him that was somehow calming to her. She thought he was really handsome and not too many people had his type of personality.  
Remus picked up her scent and felt this strange sensation roll over him.

He had briefly shut his eyes, but when he opened them, he saw Hillary standing next to a burnt shell of a vehicle. She had a blood stain down the front of her shirt. Remus gasped and released Gail at once

"What's wrong?" Gail asked concerned as she saw him staring past her.

She turned around. There was nothing there.

"I-I just saw Hillary," he stammered pointing. "She was standing by the car."

Gail shook her head.

"There's no one there," she said softly. "Look, you need your rest. Tomorrow night there's a full moon, and then we need to start heading to the Dark One's home. You'll need all the strength you have left to fight."

Remus blinked and realized she was right. There was no one standing by the car.

"Plus you've been through a lot," she added softly. "You're bound to hallucinate."

She gently put a hand on his arm and headed inside again. Remus hesitated still staring at the same spot before he too, followed her in.

He didn't sleep that much that night at all. He kept tossing and turning on his cot. He finally gave up and sat upright on the cot. Ron, Hermione and Harry were sound asleep on their cots, but Remus could see Hermione tossing and turning as well.

He threw off the covers and swung his legs over the edge of the cot, pushing himself off. Once he was standing, he gently went over to Hermione's cot and put a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her.

Hermione snapped awake immediately, but in fear she'd grabbed her wand and it was aimed at him now.

"Oh God," she whispered. "I'm so sorry Professor Lupin. I didn't mean to…" her voice trailed off.

Remus shook his head.

"It's fine," he whispered, not wanting to wake Ron or Harry. "Listen. I saw you were having trouble sleeping. Why don't we go take a walk?"

Hermione nodded and to his surprise, she blushed. She tossed the covers off of her and got up from the cot. She was dressed in a pair of white pajama pants and a green tank top. Her hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail. Several shorter strands had come loose and hung down against her shoulders. She was a bit self conscious as she slipped on her sneakers and followed Remus.

As they walked, Hermione hugged herself, mostly from being self conscious around Professor Lupin and the fact that the night air took on a chill.

Remus had grabbed a hooded jacket before leaving. He glanced at Hermione.

"Are you cold?" he asked her.

"A little," Hermione admitted.

Remus took off the jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said quietly. The street was completely deserted. It was really starting to bother her with all this eerie quietness.

"I can't believe Hillary's gone," Hermione said quietly as her voice cracked. "I wish this nightmare would end."

Remus nodded.

"I know," he said even quieter. "I miss her so much."

Hermione suddenly froze, stopping dead in her tracks. Remus stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She shakily raised a finger and pointed. Remus followed her pointing and their eyes landed on a dog.

It was what appeared to be a Doberman Pincher. But it was standing in the shadows of an alleyway. It took several steps toward them, and rolled up the top lip and lowered its bottom lip, exposing the four white canines and incisors. It didn't look right though. The fur was matted and blood stained and its eyes were almost red.

Remus threw an arm out across Hermione's chest, blocking her from moving any further.

"We need to back away slowly," he said slowly taking a step backward.

Hermione did the same. She was terrified. The dog took another step toward them.

Remus suddenly remembered his wand. He never went anywhere without it as he'd feel vulnerable. He took out the wand and aimed it at the dog.

The dog charged. Hermione screamed.

"GO!" Remus shouted as he shoved Hermione back toward the entrance to the building.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione screamed as the dog galloped full speed toward him.

"GO!" Remus shouted again.

Hermione, sobbing, obediently ran back into the building.

Remus aimed his wand at the dog.

"Avada Kedavra!" he said.

The jet of green light shot out from the tip of his wand and hit the dog directly in the chest.

The dog, to Remus' horror, jumped aside from the spell and continued to charge him.

The dog pushed off with his hind legs and leapt onto Remus. Remus was knocked onto his back and the dog stood over him, snapping its jaws.

Remus shoved his arm into the dog's mouth, trying to keep it from clamping its jaws on his throat, where it was aiming for.

Remus' wand had rolled a few inches when the dog had jumped on him. He continued to struggle with the dog all the while it was snarling and growling and trying to bite at him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" a voice shouted from the doorway. The jet of green finally hit the dog and the dog's body went stiff and fell off of Remus. Luckily, the dog's teeth didn't sink into his arm.

Remus scrambled away and grabbed his wand, standing back up. He glanced toward the doorway. Harry stood there with his wand aimed toward the dog and he was breathing heavily. His emerald green eyes were narrowed.

Hermione was standing beside him looking completely relieved.

Remus quickly headed into the building with Harry and Hermione following close behind.

Gail had come over to him as he collapsed on a chair.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"A dog attacked him," Hermione said swallowing. "But it didn't look right."

Gail looked at her.

"What do you mean it didn't look right?" she asked her sharply.

"It looked like it was diseased or something," Hermione replied. "It just didn't look like a normal Doberman from what I've read in the magic books on Muggle pets."

Gail sighed.

"I should've known," she said slumping onto the sofa across from Remus. "The Dark One and the Black Witch know you are here. That wasn't a normal dog. It was an Eseryx. It was one of the Dark One's guard dogs. It's evil, incredibly smart."

"Nice," Harry said sardonically. "So Voldemort has got himself a couple of puppies. I just thought he was lonely and it was about time."

Remus' lip twitched at that but he turned to Gail.

"Are you serious?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Very," she said earnestly. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you not to go walking the streets at night alone. They're patrolling London and they're aware of your presence now."

"You could've told us that before Professor Lupin almost began dog chow," Harry said.

Remus could see that Harry didn't trust Gail that much. Perhaps he fully blamed her for what happened to Hillary.

Sirius stepped forward.

"I can help you get into the house," he said. "I'm an Animagi. I can change into a dog."

Remus moved his eyes onto him.

He couldn't believe this that his best friend, whom was killed 3 years ago, was alive and well standing in front of him. But he was also the one who killed Hillary, whether by accident or not.

Remus raised his eyebrow at him.

"Why should we trust you?" he asked accusingly and coldly. "You killed Hillary."

Sirius' expression faltered.

"I know," he said sadly. "I really didn't mean it, but my accelerator had stuck. I'd stolen the car while trying to get away from one of those Eseryx's. Please, let me help you."

He looked at Remus pleadingly and Remus' wasn't sure if he could take anymore. He was having one hell of a struggle not to snap and go mental right there. But he knew Hermione, Harry and Ron needed him to remain calm and cool. He forced himself to remain sane for their sake.

"Fine," Remus muttered. "We head out after tomorrow."

Sirius nodded.

They all headed back to bed and eventually, Remus dozed off, wondering what other horror was in store for them.

Remus had an extremely hard task a head of him. He was going to have to destroy Michelle…another person he'd loved more than life. He didn't want to think about what lay ahead.


	6. The Full Moon

Harry Potter And The Book Of Days

Chapter 6-The Full Moon

The next morning, they all just sat around and relaxed. Remus was feeling ill from it being the full moon that night.

"Are you alright Professor?" Hermione asked weakly. "What's going to happen to you without the Wolfsbane Potion?"

Remus shrugged halfheartedly.

"I dunno," he said. "They might have someplace here I can go to change where I won't be able to hurt anyone…like a holding cell."

Remus didn't even care that it was the full moon that night. It was if he'd lost all care after Hillary died. Of course he didn't want to hurt anyone, that was a priority, but he just didn't seem to care that he had to change.

"There is a holding cell for you," Gail replied coming up behind Hermione. "We have it specially padlocked with silver so you won't be able to break out easily."

Remus snorted remembering the night at his parents' house, the night he went to Godric's Hollow and found Michelle dead. He'd chewed off the lock completely from the holding cell in his basement.

He knew though, that if it was lined with silver, it would be a lot harder to break, considering the silver could kill him.

Harry had been entirely sullen and quiet. He hadn't had much of an appetite since Hillary died. Frankly, Hermione and Ron were beginning to worry about him. Ron couldn't sleep sometimes and just sat up, staring out the window at the ruined city. Hermione engorged herself in reading even more than normal.

Hermione, Harry and Ron also noticed Professor Lupin's attitude change. He was careless, easily agitated and withdrawn.

Remus was now wearing sweat pants and a tee shirt, easy clothes to remove when it was time to change and easy clothes to pull on when he changed back.

His green eyes were locked on Harry's. Harry gave him a watery and weak smile, but then Harry's expression went back to wallow in his thoughts.

All of them were silent, just deep in thought.

Gail understood how close Remus was to Hillary. After all, she'd been just as close to her husband and son. She remembered how devastated she'd been when she found out that they'd been killed in Diagon Alley. But she was also worried about him that he'd end up 'crashing' so to speak. All four of them had poor appetites. They hadn't slept much and Gail was getting worried as well. She had Adam check over them and nothing medically was wrong. He knew it was just the grief that they were going through right now.

Gail wondered how Remus was going to handle the task ahead. She certainly dreaded it, but she knew it had to be done.

She could never imagine killing someone she loved more than life.

Gail found herself becoming attracted to Remus. With the loss of her husband, she was missing certain aspects of a relationship badly.

The caring, the compassion, the love and trust that came with the relationship are what she missed most. The sex had been incredible, but that was not the only important part of marriage life.

She wondered if Remus was feeling the same way, missing those special moments. Gail knew better than to push him into anything especially with what just happened. It was going to take some time before he'd be ready for another relationship.

Remus caught Gail watching him and she just flashed him an understanding smile.

He smiled back at her before returning his eyes onto the empty space beside Ron. He missed spending time with a woman. More so Michelle. He loved her more than anything and now, more than likely, he's going to have to lose her all over again…for a third time. He wasn't sure if he could handle that again.

He missed those stupid, but special moments where they would be happy and blissful.

The idea of being like that again with someone who wasn't Michelle, was terrifying.

Gail was certainly starting to catch his eye. But he didn't want to rush anything…not right now anyway.

She had these incredible blue eyes, almost the color of crystals. Her hair was such a dark brown, it almost looked black but there were the blond streaks in it, lightening it up.

They ate dinner and while the Trio headed into a room to play a game of Wizards' Chess, Remus followed Gail to the holding area.

It was a large cage, about 5 feet by 3 feet by 5 feet. The sliding cage door, much like a jail cell door, was lined with the silver. It shimmered under the lights. Gail opened the door and Remus carefully stepped in to the cell. The floor was lined with soft straw and there was a cot set up against the wall.

"When you change, put the clothes under the cot," Gail instructed studying him through the bars. "This way when you change back in the morning, you can just grab them and pull them on."

Remus nodded.

Gail gave him a smile.

"Don't worry," she said softly. "I'll keep an eye on the teenagers. They won't get into TOO much trouble. Maybe I'll have Harry and Ron do a cocktail dress party."

Her lip twitched.

Remus gave her a watery smile, appreciating her sense of humor to lighten up the fact that he'd be changing shortly.

Gail gave him a wink before turning and heading to where Ron, Hermione and Harry were. She joined in on the game of Wizards' Chess.

Remus checked his watch. It was now nearly midnight. The others were fast asleep on their cots.

Remus felt the familiar pain shoot across his abdomen. He quickly pulled off the tee shirt and sweat pants and got down on his hands and knees.

His body felt as though it was on fire. His back lengthened and narrowed; his legs bent into haunches; grey and white fur grew all over his body; his hands and feet stretched into four digit paws; deadly black nails grew from where his fingernails and toenails would be; a tail grew from the base of his spine, just above the buttocks; it too, was covered in the bushy, coarse grey and white fur; his ears grew and tapered into triangular points; his nose and mouth slid forward into a snout; white canines and incisors slid down under purple lips; his bottom jaw held the same deadly teeth and his eyes changed into a jaundice color.

Before long, Remus' human form was completely gone and the wolf remained.

Its shoulders rolled easily as it paced the cage, the large padded paws touching the straw lined floor as though it was clouds. The jaundice eyes were locked on the object lying a few feet away on the exam table under a sheet. It could smell the blood and it was making it feel strangely.

Its ears twitched, listening for any signs of movement from the others sleeping a few rooms away.

The wolf stopped pacing and carefully stuck its snout through the bars and clamped its jaws on the padlock. It felt the silver burning and singing its fur, but it didn't care. Finally, after a few singing tries, it managed to break the lock off.

It clamped its jaw around the edge of the cell door, the only part that wasn't silver enhanced and slid open the cell door slowly. It carefully slinked out and trotted quickly, worming its way around chairs and tables.

When it finally reached the object on the table, it carefully jumped up onto the table with one push of its powerful hind quarters. Its' nails were clicking on the metal top of the exam table.

The wolf pushed its snout under the sheet and nudged the sheet off the object.

It was a girl. She was dead. Blood stained the front of her shirt and dried blood caked the side of her mouth.

The wolf stood over her. Its stomach rumbled in hunger.

The wolf put its snout close to the girl's face and licked her face.

Then it reached the dried blood. The wolf's stomach rumbled again. It prepared to clamp its jaws around the girl's throat, to sink its teeth into the soft flesh of her neck, right into the carotid artery, but something was holding it back. The girls scent was familiar. It recognized her scent as someone it cared for.

But the hunger was starting to take control. It slowly parted its jaws and clamped them on the girls' throat, but it didn't bite down.

The wolf didn't realize that Hermione had been watching in the shadows. She'd heard the clunk of the padlock falling off the cage and wanted to make sure Professor Lupin was alright. She raised a hand to her mouth, preparing to scream and vomit, but she didn't dare.

The wolf removed its jaws and just tucked its hindquarters into a sitting position and wrapped its tail around its hind leg. Hermione could see clearly that it was a male wolf, and it looked like an American Grey Wolf, found mainly in the northwest part of North America. The wolf licked Hillary's lifeless arm and just nudged her shoulder, but it rolled right back into place.

"Hey, what the…?" a man's voice cried from the entranceway to Hermione's left. She couldn't see a man standing there but she could hear him.

She watched as Professor Lupin's head snapped around and the ears laid back. The top and bottom lip of its snout pulled back, revealing the white canines and incisors. It let out a loud snarl at the man. The jaundice eyes were locked on the man and it scrambled off the metal exam table and Hermione heard the man yell and a 'thud'. She carefully peered around the edge of the doorframe.

The wolf was standing over the man, one of the Survivors. The man thrust his arm into the wolf's jaws. The jaws snapped shut on his arm and warm blood gushed.

He hollered as the wolf violently shook the arm and then when it released the arm, it clamped its jaws on the man's throat. The man let out a gurgled scream as his eyes were wide and staring up at the ceiling. The blood rushed from the carotid artery and pooled on the floor. Hermione's stomach lurched and she spun away, running to wake up Gail and the others.

Hermione managed to make it into the bathroom before she vomited.

The wolf turned and headed back into the cage and just curled up on the straw. It laid its snout between its front forelegs. Blood stained the fur around its muzzle and nose. Shortly, it dozed off.

The morning came. Gail took the man's body away and covered Hillary's body back up. Hermione relayed to Gail what she'd seen.

Gail saw the wolf enter the cage again and secured another silver lock on it.

In the morning, Remus changed back and he quickly pulled on the sweat pants and tee shirt from the night before. Gail released him from the cage and sat him down. Hermione's stomach was still churning at the thought of what the wolf was about to do to Hillary last night.

"Remus?" Gail said solemnly. "We have something to tell you."

Remus braced himself, looking from Hermione's expression, to Gail's.

"P-Professor Lupin?" Hermione said slowly. "I-I saw you last night…as a wolf. You'd broken out of the cage."

Remus froze.

"Did I hurt you?" he demanded automatically, starting to feel immense guilt slide over him.

"N-No," Hermione stammered shaking her head. "But…well, you were standing over Hillary's body…you-you were going to…"

Hermione's voice trailed off as she swallowed, hoping she wouldn't vomit again.

Remus realized what she was going to say.

"Oh God!" he cried abruptly standing up from his seat. He looked at them with tears in his eyes.

He felt his stomach churning at the thought.

"Did I?" he croaked out.

Hermione shook her head. "No you attacked a man,"

Remus ran a hand through his hair.

He'd almost…eaten Hillary as a wolf, or torn her throat out. Either or.

"You weren't going to…eat her," Hermione said shaking. "It looked like you were just going to bite her throat. But something made you stop."

Remus looked to Gail.

"Did I attack one of your people?" he asked quietly.

Gail nodded as there were tears in her eyes.

"You killed Thomas Arrows," she said.

Remus looked upset.

"I'm so sorry," he said thickly. "I didn't mean it. I don't understand how I broke out of the cage…even with the silver lined cage."

Remus felt his face and felt some abrasions on his face. He must've broke out and didn't care that the silver had burned his skin.

Gail gave him what surprised him. She gave him a small smile but there were tears in her eyes.

"You actually did Thomas a favor," she said quietly. "He had cancer."

Remus looked at her abashed.

Ron coughed, breaking the silence.

"So what's the plan now?" Ron asked curiously.

Gail looked at him.

"Tomorrow, we're going to start training. We need to fight the Dark One's followers,"

"Death Eaters?" Hermione asked weakly.

Gail nodded.

"They are the ones who came up with the Eseryx's to guard the Dark One."

Hermione studied Gail.

"What exactly did he do to the dogs?" she inquired. "Cause it didn't look like a normal Doberman."

Gail looked at her gravely.

"He gave them a virus, I'm not sure what one exactly," Gail said grimly. "I think it was called the Torgranin Virus, or more commonly known as the TG Virus. It effects the nervous system and it basically kills the animal. It only effects animals, dogs really. So it's like the dogs a zombie. Then he put an Imperius charm on them so they abide by him."

Hermione shivered.

She never thought that anything like that could be possible. And from Remus and Ron's expressions, neither did they.

"Why on earth would he do that in the first place?" Remus asked. "Infecting them with the virus?"

Gail turned her eyes onto his.

"Because the virus makes them easier to control," Gail explained. "If not, the dog would be able to break away from the Imperius curse and go nuts. The Imperius curse on animals has an adverse reaction to it. The animals go mental."

Harry looked at her shocked.

Remus exhaled.

"Are there a lot of them around?" he asked.

Gail shrugged.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But they ARE around. I suspect that they are guarding the area around the Dark One's house. The perimeter, maybe a few miles from it? It would be closest to the perimeter."

Remus shuddered.

He didn't like the sound of that at all.


	7. The Training

Harry Potter And The Book Of Days

Chapter 7-The Training

Gail quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"There's one more thing," she said slowly. "There is one person that we must get by, besides the Black Witch. It's the Dark One's follower, or sidekick."

Remus tilted his head.

"I thought the Black Witch was his follower," Remus mused.

"She is his Apprentice," Gail replied. "This man is like the Dark One's 'spy' if you will. He goes out and scouts an area long with the Death Eaters."

"What's his name?" Ron inquired curiously.

Gail looked at him.

"David Owens,"

Remus felt his blood go cold as though ice entered his body. From the look on Ron's, Hermione's and Harry's faces, they too were shocked and stunned.

Gail saw their expressions.

"You have heard of him?" she asked curiously.

Remus clenched a fist.

"Yes we have," he said forcing his voice to remain calm. He launched into the entire story about Michelle, and the Shrieking Shack.

Hearing this for the first time, Ron, Hermione and Harry couldn't believe their ears that a friend of Professor Lupin's would do something like that to a girl because she just happened to be different.

Plus, they remembered what he did to them in their 3rd year. They wanted to see him get what he deserved just as much as Professor Lupin.

Hermione also felt her cheeks flushing pink when Professor Lupin had told Gail that he'd slept with Michelle Matthews (soon to be Lupin) and Peter Pettigrew had filmed it entirely on a Muggle camcorder, then showed it to the rest of the school during an End of The Year dance.

Ron shook his head. He knew that his brothers loved to play pranks and stuff, but they'd never be cruel toward someone either at the extent of hurting him or her.

Harry's eyes moved onto the sheet covering Hillary's body on the exam table. He'd never gotten around to tell her that he loved her. He would've loved to eventually or hopefully married her and started a family of their own. But that was now out of the question.

Once Remus had finished telling Gail what had happened, Gail just shook her head sadly.

"That's horrible," she said quietly. "But he's not the man problem that we have to face. Taking him out shouldn't be a problem really. It's the Black Witch and the Dark One himself that poses the real threat. Great care is going to have to be taken when we battle them. Harry, are you prepared to fight the Dark One?"

Gail moved her blue eyes onto Harry.

Harry snorted.

"Oh sure," he said sarcastically. "I'm prepared to invite him to a tea party as well. I just thought I'd like to get to know him a little better before I take out my wand and 'Avada Kedavra' his ass."

Remus studied Harry. He'd known about Harry's brushes with Lord Voldemort since their 2nd year, but he knew that Harry was never ready to battle him but he did an excellent job during their 4th year as he had only just gotten away. But Remus saw a change in Harry's attitude now. He was easily agitated, angry and he saw the vengeance in his eyes which was a bit alarming when he looked at Sirius.

Remus still couldn't believe that his ex best friend had slammed into his daughter with a car. Remus wasn't sure if Harry wanted vengeance on Sirius or Lord Voldemort or both.

Sirius saw that look and nervously swallowed, shying away toward Hermione.

Gail grinned.

"Well, I see you have the fire," she said lightly and turned her eyes back onto Remus.

Sirius raised a hand as though voting.

"What should we do with the body?" he asked meekly.

"What body?" Gail asked.

"The girls," Sirius replied.

At that statement, something in Remus snapped. He'd been controlling his temper and rage toward Sirius for a while but at that statement, he snapped. He lunged for Sirius and clenched his fist. He drew back his arm and punched Sirius right in the face.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand in surprise. Ron was wide eyed also. Harry had a strange expression on his face. It was a mixture of glee, amusement and anger.

Remus had to admit he was wanting to do that to him since Sirius had hit Hillary with the car. Now, it felt good to do it.

"You are an insufferable prick," Remus spat to Sirius. "It's YOUR fault my daughter died!"

Sirius didn't hit him back. He knew he was guilty and felt really awful.

"You could've hit the horn or something when you saw the car wasn't slowing down," Remus hissed at him, his green eyes flashing. "To ALARM her! Instead you just let the car slam into her like some crash test dummy!"

Sirius just hung his head.

"Remus, it was an accident," Gail said soothingly. "I don't think he meant to hit her."

Sirius looked at Gail.

"Actually," he said quietly. "I did."

They all stared at him shocked.

"What do you mean?" Remus demanded in a dangerous low tone. "What do you mean you meant to hit my daughter?"

Sirius swallowed. "I'm working for David Owens. He told me to take out the girl. He gave me the name and everything."

Hermione gasped and clung to Ron in fear. Ron protectively wrapped his arms around her. Harry struggled with his own emotions but it was a loosing battle. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He stepped closer to Sirius and pressed the tip of his wand against Sirius' throat.

"You betrayed us," Harry snarled. "It was just like our 3rd year when we thought you betrayed us to Voldemort. Turns out we were right all along."

Remus just glared at Sirius with such hate and anger, he knew Sirius could literally feel it pouring out of him.

Gail bit her lip.

"This is bad," she said. "The Black Witch and Dark One know we're here and they know WHERE we are. We have to move out in the morning since he's a spy he was probably no doubt sending Owen's our whereabouts so more than likely the Death Eaters are on their way here. We must move out."

"What do we do with him?" Remus demanded.

"We set him free outside," Gail replied coldly. "Let the Eseryx's have him. Get him out of here."

Two of the other Survivors grabbed Sirius' arm and threw him outside.

Through the dust filled windows, they saw Sirius slinking along abandoned cars, nervously looking around for the dogs. Suddenly, two dogs showed up. One was a German Shepherd and the second one was a Rottweiler. Sirius cried out and took off running, but the two dogs were close on his heels. They heard Sirius' shouts, but then the dogs snarling and eventually there was silence.

Hermione swallowed.

"The good thing is the Eseryx's only come out at night," Gail explained. "So we should be fine during the daylight hours."

That evening after dinner, while the Trio played a game of Exploding Snaps, Remus entered the living room area and sat down on the couch. He leaned forward slightly with his elbows resting on his thighs. He buried his face into his hands, and began wondering if he'd have the strength to do the last task at hand. This was going to be one of the most hardest things he had to do in his life. Gail sat down beside him.

"I know this is hard for you," she said quietly and softly. "This is going to be the hardest thing you have to do…but it must be done. It's the only way you're going to be able to get Hillary back."

Remus raised his eyes to hers.

"We don't even know if that will work," he choked out. "Suppose it doesn't and we go back to our time without Hillary?"

Gail put a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"I know," she said quietly. "But it's certainly worth the try. Suppose it does work? You'll have your Hillary back like nothing ever happened. You won't even remember helping us or anything that ever happened here."

Remus had to admit, he felt a twinge of sadness flood over him. Gail had been such a help to him. He had to admit, he'd certainly miss her if anything.

Gail smiled at him.

"It's not that bad," she said shrugging.

Remus suddenly felt an impulse and leaned forward, and gently kissed Gail.

Gail was surprised and stunned for the moment, but she kissed him back.

After a few moments, Gail pulled back and she was smiling shyly and blushing. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and she got up.

"Um," she said clearly embarrassed and shy. "We'd better get some sleep because we're going to move out tomorrow to find a new place. Then, we'll begin the training."

Remus nodded, still tasting her lips on his.

Gail turned and headed out of the room.

Remus managed to doze off around 11 o'clock. Before long, Gail called everyone to get up.

Remus checked his watch. It was 5 AM. He groaned but forced himself to get up.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were sleepy and groggy. The sun was just starting to peer over the rooftops of the buildings creating orange bars of light on the walls and floor of the building. Gail gathered everyone up.

"Are we ready?" she asked.

The Survivors nodded.

"Wait," Remus said suddenly. "What about Hillary?"

Gail looked at him.

"We have to leave her," she explained. "If we take her, the Eseryx's will certainly have the scent and come after us. We can't take that chance."

"I'm not leaving her here," Remus insisted.

"Remus," Gail explained patiently. "I seriously doubt you want those 'things' on our heels. We'd be a dead giveaway."

"I'M NOT LEAVING HER HERE," Remus protested firmly.

Gail sighed.

"We are wasting time," she explained. "We have to move out Go."

The rest of the Survivors began leaving the building, with their wands ready. Remus glared at Gail.

"How could you be so cold?" he demanded stiffly to her. "You say you miss your son and husband. Would you leave them behind?"

Gail ushered Ron, Hermione and Harry out after the Survivors, and face him.

"If they were dead, which they are, yes," she said shortly and bluntly. "They'd be of no use to us and they would endanger our lives if we want to make it before sundown, or you could hang outside and let the Eseryx's keep you company."

To Remus' surprise, she grabbed his arm and shoved him outside. She pushed him forward, but when he went to turn around to head back, she turned her wand onto him.

"Go or I will seriously hex you," she said.

Remus glared at her before hesitantly following the group. She didn't want to leave the girl's body here either, but there really was no use in taking her. The scent of decay would attract the Eseryx's.

Remus grudgingly followed the group of Survivors, and the Trio. He didn't want to leave Hillary there at all, but he hated the fact that Gail was right. The scent of Hillary's decaying body would certainly attract the Eseryx's.

He felt a lump rising in the back of his throat at the thought of Hillary again.

Everyone had their wands out, ready for anything.

The Trio kept close to one another. Harry was gripping his wand tightly. Hermione clung to Ron as he too, had his wand out.

Remus didn't know what to expect or what they'd be facing. But he knew that he had to protect the Trio and Gail.

They continued on. The deserted city was starting to become entirely creepy and it was starting to get to Hermione.

"It's too quiet!" she whispered as her eyes widened. "There's no dogs barking, no people, no cars, no planes nothing!"

She was starting to become upset.

Ron went to grab her, but she wormed away from him and stood near an abandoned car. She picked up a piece of metal and went to bang on the trunk, but Remus grabbed it in time and he gently but firmly grabbed her wrists.

"Hermione," Remus said keeping his eyes on hers. "I know the silence is starting to get to you. It's starting to get to me too. But we have to focus on the task a head okay? Can you do that for me?"

Hermione shook badly as Remus could feel her, but she nodded and Remus released her wrists. She clung to Ron again.

"Where are we going exactly?" Harry asked Gail as they turned the corner onto a street where a bus was lying on its side with all four axels exposed.

"I know another building that is closer to the Dark One's house that we will be safe," Gail replied.

"Where is it?" Ron asked wrapping his arms around Hermione.

Gail looked at him.

"It's a place you know well," she said.

They looked at each other.

"Not…Hogwarts?" Remus said slowly eyeing Gail.

Gail nodded.

"We will be safe there,"

They headed to the castle. Hermione, Ron and Harry had mixed emotions on staying there. On one hand, they were relieved as it was somewhat familiar, but on the other hand, all their friends were gone. There was no one living there except the portraits. Some of the rooms had been completely destroyed leaving an empty hole in the skin of the castle.

They finally reached it. They entered the remains of the Great Hall. The doors creaked as they opened it. The floor was lined with dust, stone debris as well as glass. Their shoes crunched over the debris.

"You would feel most comfortable in what I think is what you call Gryffindor tower?" Gail asked.

They nodded.

"We will have the Ravenclaw tower, which is close to yours," Gail replied. "We will meet in the Great Hall for breakfast, and then begin training. Good night."

"Night," Remus replied as he watched her head off to what was Ravenclaw tower. Remus led the Trio up to their tower and the Fat Lady had returned.

"No need for passwords," she said darkly. "Just go on in."

The entranceway opened and they stepped into the common room.

It was dusty, per say but it was untouched. Hermione crashed on the couch and Remus took out his wand and conjured some sleeping bags.

They all settled in.

"Night guys," Remus said.

"Night Professor," they chorused in unison.

Remus fell into a troubled sleep. His mind kept showing him Hillary, the idea that he'd almost torn her throat out and the upcoming task.


	8. They Were Right Here

Harry Potter And The Book Of Days

Chapter 8-"They were right here"

The Death Eaters quickly entered the building in London. The spy Sirius Black turned out to be a useful ally.

He'd alerted the Dark One and the Black Witch to the Survivors whereabouts as well as the Intruders.

They were well aware of the Lycanthrope and three teenagers, one of whom was said to be able to destroy the Dark One.

They headed down to what was a sublevel and began carefully searching each room. One of the Death Eaters came across the room where Hillary's body was on the table. He pulled back the sheet.

"This was one of them," he said to his fellow follower. "She looked a lot like the Black Witch."

"I think this is the Black Witches' daughter," the Death Eater said smugly. "I think the Black Witch will reward us for bringing her to her."

The Death Eater called Malfoy smirked at his friend, Goyle.

"I agree," he said. "Let's take her."

They magicked Hillary's body onto an invisible stretcher and left after the search became futile.

Back in Riddle's home, the Black Witch was pacing back and forth in the living room. Her hazel eyes were locked on her master.

"Master," she said. "They are here. I know it…as well as the Lycanthrope."

Michelle stopped pacing and faced her Master.

"Relax," Lord Voldemort soothed. "They will not be able to destroy us. The prophecy will not come true."

"You do not know my husband," she said coldly. "He will destroy us if it means saving our daughter."

"I doubt very much you have anything to worry about, Miss," Malfoy's voice rang through the living room.

Michelle looked up and so did Lord Voldemort.

The two Death Eaters entered the living room and trailing behind them, was the body of a girl on an invisible stretcher.

"What is that awful creature?" Michelle asked wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"This is your daughter," Malfoy said bowing slightly. "We found her on the raid at the Hideaway for those Survivors. She's dead."

Malfoy took the charm off of Hillary's body and she just fell to the floor in a lifeless heap.

Michelle's eyes glittered cruelly.

"I see that she's not a problem any longer," she said smirking. "I take it Sirius Black did his job?"

Malfoy nodded.

"He hit her with a Muggle car," Malfoy said pleased. "So now your only concern is that Lycanthrope and Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter is not a problem," Lord Voldemort said standing next to Michelle. "He will be defeated with no hesitation."

"And that Lycanthrope is not to be underestimated," Michelle added to Malfoy raising an eyebrow at him. "He is my husband after all. I know him better than anyone else. He will do anything to help her."

She gestured to Hillary's lifeless body with disgust.

"He'll do anything to bring her back," Michelle said breaking into a grin. "And I have an idea as to what he'll have to do."

Remus, Gail, Harry, Ron and Hermione, as well as the other Survivors woke up the next morning to bright sunshine across their faces.

Hermione stretched and yawned.

Remus already woke up but was staring out the window to the now deserted grounds, as well as the nearly ruined greenhouses.

Hermione sensed that Professor Lupin was in deep turmoil.

She headed over to Professor Lupin and stood next to him.

"Professor? Is everything alright?" she asked tentatively.

Remus glanced at her and just exhaled loudly.

"No, Hermione," he confessed to her. "I've lost Hillary, I had to leave her body behind and I almost tore her throat out." he swallowed thickly. "I didn't even get a chance to tell her that I was sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Hermione prodded gently.

"For fighting with her," Remus said as he felt tears forming in his eyes. "For all the stupid arguments we'd had. I wish I could take them all back."

Hermione's heart gave a jolt. She missed Hillary also.

"I'm sure she knows, sir," Hermione said kindly and quietly.

Remus gave her a watery smile as the tears in his eyes glistened in the morning sunlight.

Gail entered the common room.

"It's time for the training," she announced gravely.

Remus quickly wiped away his tears and nodded to Gail.

They headed down to the ruined Great Hall. The floor was covered in dust and pieces of stone from the ceiling. Gail faced Remus, Hermione and Harry, who was just as withdrawn as Remus. But there was a flicker of anger and revenge in his emerald green eyes.

Gail took out her wand.

"Now," she said gravely. "The Black Witch doesn't have a weakness as far as magical spells. That's why Remus, you must use this."

She reached into her robe and pulled out the dagger that had a leather sheath over it.

"Silver is pure and it will destroy her," Gail said.

She went over to him and reached down, taking his hand and opening the palm, face upward. She placed the dagger into his hand.

"Make sure that you do not touch the silver blade," Gail said seriously. "Or it will be the end of you. You must stab the Black Witch directly into the heart, or else it will be of no use."

Remus swallowed again and carefully slipped the dagger into his robe.

"As for you three," Gail said turning to Ron, Hermione and Harry. "You will have to be armed with spells in order to get past David Owens and the Dark One."

Hermione looked nervous and scared, but she nodded. So did Ron.

Remus stood by and watched.

It hadn't hit him yet of what actually had to do.

He was still hoping that this was a nightmare and that he'd wake up from it soon. He watched as Gail began introducing Ron, Hermione and Harry to spells that Remus was familiar with, but only read about in theories. They weren't supposed to have existed yet.

One of them was called a Mylus Arctronis charm which was supposed to disembowel the subject; The Pterarangon Charm, which was supposed to blast a jet of hydrochloric acid from the tip of the wand; and lastly the Basiliskus Maris charm. It was derived from the Basilisk that the charm shot paralyzing liquid onto the person. These spells were incredibly drastic and violent. Remus read about them in Defense Against the Dark Arts Theory books, but no one has been able to come up with them. But here Gail was teaching them to Ron, Hermione and Harry as if they were Summoning Charms.

"Of course," Gail explained. "Once you return to your world, you will not be able to use these. These are only to be used here to defend the Dark One and the Black Witch."

Remus felt a slight twinge of relief, but not much. He wasn't sure he wanted those spells in the hands of students, but he realized it was the only way to defeat Lord Voldemort and the Black Witch and get Hillary back.

Over the next few weeks, Gail continued to train the Trio with the spells.

They had finally mastered them and they were ready.

Back at the Riddle house, Michelle had disposed of Hillary's body onto an alter. She stood over the body and carefully scanned it.

"It is amazing that she looks just like me," Michelle was saying. "But this 'creature' will be our key to undoing the Lycanthrope."

"Miss?" Malfoy said carefully taking several steps toward her. "We have news that the Lycanthrope and the teenagers are now seeking refuge in the old shell of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are with a leader called Gail Downey. She is teaching them the three Torture Charms."

Michelle smirked.

"Honestly," she said laughing. "They think those charms will actually work against me? And how do you know this?"

Malfoy bowed slightly.

"Sirius Black," he said. "He changed into a dog and slinked into the castle. He saw everything. They had no idea he was there either."

Michelle grinned.

"Excellent work," she said pleased as she glanced down at Hillary's body. "Time to set the plan into action. Send out the Death Eaters and bring the Lycanthrope and the boy named Harry Potter to me. Kill the rest of the spares."

Malfoy nodded and bowed out.

Michelle poked Hillary's body disgustedly.

"And you will be the downfall of the Lycanthrope who WAS my husband," she laughed.

That evening, while Remus, Gail, Hermione, Ron and Harry were relaxing. Gail was sitting next to Remus.

"They are ready," she said sincerely to him.

Remus sighed.

"I just don't like the idea of them using those charms," he said. "They're so violent."

Gail looked at him sympathetically.

"I know," she said softly. "But they have to fight or else the Ebony Hearted will thrive and you will never get Hillary back."

Remus realized he was still holding the book in his bag. He'd thrown it in there while they were at the 'Hideaway'. He carefully opened it and began reading.

"It will explain everything," Gail said softly. Remus began reading it.

He realized that the book was written around the same time as the Marauders were in Hogwarts. It told of the prophecy where a Lycanthrope and a boy would be the downfall of the Black Witch and the Dark One. The only way to go back to their own time is to plunge the silver bladed dagger into the Black Witches heart. For the Dark One, the boy had to use his wand and use either one of the Torture Charms on him or the Killing Curse.

Those were the only ways that the Dark One would fall. If the Dark One survives, then there will be no hope in getting back to their own time because the Dark One will have smashed all Time Turners thus not enabling Time Travel. Also, the prophecy would have been destroyed. He would ultimately destroy the earth in whole…wiping it from the galaxy. This meant killing himself as well, but that would be a small price to pay for having the ultimate power in the world…total control over everything…even death and life.

The Book of Days was actually written accounts based on the prophecy. Drawings of a wolf and boy were in many pages, showing them defeating a witch and wizard with ease.

Others told of days where evil would reign down and the end of humanity as we know it would occur.

Remus realized that that part had actually happened. The entire continent of England, North America and Asia, had been reduced to nothing more than ghost towns. Few people survived of course, there were survivors. But most were scattered around the world and they had no contact with anyone else for several years at maximum.

Taking out the Dark One and the Black Witch would be the only way things would get restored back to natural order and the book would have to be destroyed as well.

Remus shut the book, not wanting to read anymore. Gail looked at him.

"I know its hard," she said softly. "But it IS the only way."

Remus muttered something and slipped the book into his bag. It suddenly got really quiet around there, even TOO quiet.

Gail sensed this and immediately took out her wand.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked nervously, seeing Gail and Remus take out their wands.

"Quiet," Gail instructed straining to hear.

Ron, Hermione and Harry immediately fell silent, and they too listening.

"What do you hear?" Gail asked.

"Nothing," Hermione replied.

"Exactly," Gail said. "Something's not right. Where are the rest of the Survivors?"

They all looked at each other and slowly left the common room. They crept along the blackened and old familiar hallways, carefully peering around each corner.

They finally found the rest of the Survivors. They were dead lying scattered on the floor of the Great Hall. Some had been disemboweled while others had the acidic residue and the Basilisk's paralyzing liquid on their faces.

Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth and turned to Ron, pressing her face into his shoulder as she felt her stomach churn violently, hoping that she wouldn't vomit.

"What happened here?" Gail said wide-eyed in horror.

"Your fellow friends were taken out," a voice said mockingly toward the entrance to the Great Hall.

A group of Death Eaters stood, with their wands aimed at Remus, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Gail.

"As so will you soon be," the Death Eater laughed. "KILL THE SPARES!"

The other Death Eaters charged toward Hermione, Harry, Ron and Gail. Gail shot them a "Crucio" charm, hitting one of the Death Eaters directly. She dove behind one of the stone pillars along with Hermione, Harry and Ron. Remus dove behind the other pillar just across from them. Spells were being shot across the Hall like lasers and they hit the stone walls behind them. Gail turned her head toward the Trio and Remus.

"Use the Torture Charms!" she shouted not paying attention to the charms coming at her from the Death Eaters.

A bright green one hit her shoulder.

"Gail!" Remus shouted.

She fell forward dead.

Hermione sobbed into Ron's shoulder.

Remus felt all the rage that was pent up inside him, finally erupting. He quickly dove behind the pillar where Hermione, Ron and Harry were and continued to shoot charms back at the Death Eaters. They didn't see two other Death Eaters come up behind them until they grabbed Hermione and Ron and dragged them off.

"HERMIONE! RON!" Harry shouted.

Remus turned his wand onto the two Death Eaters but he had been outnumbered. They urged him and Harry to step forward toward the center of the Hall. They obediently did as they were told and the Death Eaters formed a circle around them, all 20 of them had their wands aimed at Remus and Harry as they held Hermione and Ron captive.

"Shall I kill him first? Or the girl?" one of the Death Eaters mused in mock choice.

"Let them go," Remus pleaded as one of the Death Eaters grabbed his arms and pinned them behind him. Another one grabbed Harry's as well.

"Sorry," the Death Eater said in mock sincereity. "We have our orders to kill the spares and to bring you two back to the Dark One and the Black Witch. So that's what we're going to do."

He turned his wand onto Ron.

"_Pterarangonis_!" he said.

A jet of water colored light shot out from the tip of his wand and hit Ron directly in the chest area and abdomen. Ron cried out and was doubled over as the acid burned into his skin. The captor holding his arms released his arms and Ron fell forward, face down on the floor but he didn't get up. Blood pooled around his chest and abdomen. Hermione was screaming.

Remus struggled to break free of his captor's grip, but it was no use. All he and Harry could do was watch in sickness as they turned their wand onto Hermione next.

She shut her eyes and Remus saw Harry do the same.

"_Mylus Arctronis!_" A jet of orange shot out from the tip of the Death Eater's wand and hit Hermione right in the abdomen. Remus shut his eyes, not wanting to see the effect of that charm. He heard Hermione scream, there was a 'thud' then silence. He swallowed and shakily opened his eyes. He saw Hermione lying face down on the floor with blood pooling around her abdomen as well as other things. Remus felt his stomach churn and he was close to vomiting. He tore his eyes off of Hermione and Ron's lifeless bodies and moved them onto Harry. Harry's emerald green eyes were filling with tears and he saw that he was crying. Remus was as well as the Death Eater turned to him.

"We have what we came for, let's go," he said smirking.

Remus couldn't see their faces as they had the masks on, but Remus realized he knew the voice…it was Lucius Malfoy.

They roughly shoved Remus and Harry outside the castle and then in a 'pop' they all Apparated.


	9. The Riddle House

Harry Potter and the Book of Days

Chapter 9-The Riddle House

Soon, they Apparated outside a two story house. It was old and rundown with boarded up windows. The lawn on either side of it was dead and wilting. The shadows lined a good bit of the house making it look eerie. It was old and decrepit. A low mist was hovering just above the grass, creating a spooky and foreboding atmosphere to it.

The Death Eaters shoved Harry and Remus into the house, then into a large room.

There was an old wingback chair, a sofa that had some stuffing pulled from it, and the fireplace that was crackling softly. Harry stuck close to Remus. The Death Eaters roughly shoved them onto the sofa.

Remus just glared at them with hatred as they stood guard next to them on the couch. The wingback chair was facing the fireplace and they couldn't tell if someone was sitting in it or not.

They soon got their answer.

"Well," a cold, rough dry voice said from the chair. "These are the two fabled prophecy fulfillers."

Harry felt his blood turn to ice as he recognized that voice all too well.

"Voldemort," Harry growled.

"He's smart," Voldemort's voice said mockingly from the chair as he got up and stood, facing them.

Remus was stunned to see that he looked exactly like he did during their encounter the last time. Voldemort's ruby eyes glinted with no emotion other than pure evil and malice.

His nostrils were slits, as though he were a snake. He had on black robes that reached the ground. Voldemort's skin was gray and leathery.

"But not smart enough," Voldemort rasped. "For now, I have help to destroy you."

Remus heard the door opening behind Voldemort that led into another room. Remus tore his eyes off Voldemort and moved them onto the door.

A figure walked in. He was dressed in black robes as well, but the hood was pulled up over his head, shielding his face from view. But Remus caught a glimpse of chocolate brown hair over each shoulder.

"Oh please no," he whispered under his breath in dread.

This is what he'd been dreading…facing Michelle.

The figure stepped right next to Voldemort and pulled off the hood. Michelle's face appeared with clarity.

Remus felt all emotions boiling inside him. Grief, anger, hatred and love…all mixed together. His breath caught in his throat.

He'd forgotten how beautiful she was.

Michelle stepped over to him and stood directly in his face.

"So," she said slyly. "You are the Lycanthrope who has come to destroy me?"

Remus immediately picked up her scent, which was making him intoxicated, remembering her sweet scent back when they were in school. The sweet scent the times they'd made love.

But Remus picked something else up in her scent…a scent of evil.

He finally managed to find his voice.

"Yes," he croaked out thickly.

"Well," Michelle said in an amused tone. "It will certainly be fun destroying you."

She stepped back beside Lord Voldemort, who'd pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry. Harry did the same, preparing to battle again.

"It most certainly will," Lord Voldemort agreed with her cruelly.

Remus was having a hard time. On one hand, he just wanted to grab her and hold her, tell her he loved her so much, but on the other, he had to destroy her. She wasn't the same Michelle he'd known and loved.

His hand slipped into the pocket of his robe and touched the sheath that covered the silver blade to the dagger.

His hand closed around it.

Voldemort fired the first spell at Harry and Michelle realized what he was going to do and with one jerk of her head to the left, an invisible force lifted Remus off the floor and threw him against the wall.

Harry dove behind the sofa, and shot a spell toward Voldemort.

Remus felt his right side crash against the wall and he collapsed to the floor in a heap. Michelle was standing over him.

"You will lose, werewolf," she said coldly her hazel eyes filling with hate and anger.

Remus shakily got to his feet again and just as he did, Michelle raised her palm outwards to him. He felt himself rising off the floor again and this time, he crashed down onto a dusty, sheet covered table.

His body slammed into it, snapping it in half.

Voldemort and Harry were locked in a spell war. Voldemort had been hit with a Rogorin Charm (this causes the person to become blind for several minutes) and Harry had been hit with a Wailick Charm (this caused a burning sensation in Harry's eyes that he cried out and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes)

Remus shakily reached into his robe and pulled out the dagger. He un-sheathed it and carefully kept his grip around the soft, leather handle, careful not to touch the silver blade.

He got to his feet again. Michelle blinked and he felt himself being thrown backward against the wall, crashing into a mirror and sending all the shards of glass tumbling to the floor in a loud shattering boom.

Remus felt his body aching from being slammed against solid objects, but he didn't dare say one word.

"You pathetic wolf," Michelle mocked gleefully. "You'd rather let me kill you than destroy me?"

Remus didn't answer.

"Well," she said at last. "That won't be hard."

With a flick of her wrist, she sent Remus sailing backwards, crashing through the wooden door, causing it to completely be knocked off its hinges.

The door fell into the room with a groan and Remus landed on top of it. His body felt weak and it was aching.

Michelle stood over him near his head. Remus slowly and wobbly drew himself up onto his hands and knees. He had a gash on his temple from one of the shards of glass from the mirror cutting him. Both hands were cut and bleeding from the glass as well and his back felt like a dragon had stepped on it.

Remus raised his eyes to Michelle as a trickle of blood ran down his eye.

"I loved you," he choked out. "Why did you turn against us?"

Michelle's hazel eyes narrowed.

"Because I thought you were dead and I wanted someone to help me bring you back. Voldemort offered me power…power beyond my wildest imagination. David Owens made a wonderful ally and so did Sirius. But I see you destroyed Sirius. But here's a newsflash. David is still alive. You lost,"

Michelle's eyes filled with coldness and un-emotion. It was like staring into the eyes of a corpse. There was nothing there…not feeling, no emotion, no reasoning.

"When I realized you were alive," Michelle went on. "It was too late. I had all the power in the world and I decided to flex it. I destroyed England and then went onto the world. It's so exhilarating to be in _control _of people's lives. To determine who shall live, and who shall die."

Her tone hardened at the last statement.

"And you my friend, will die," she said.

Remus felt his throat tighten, as though someone was choking him. Michelle's eyes were narrowed at him in concentration.

Remus struggled to catch his breath but he was having a hard time. He could hear Michelle's evil, cold laughter ringing in his ears. He saw Harry in slow motion it seemed, try and duck the jet of green light coming from the tip of Voldemort's wand. Remus knew it was the Killing Curse.

Remus continued to gasp for air. He felt the delicate capillaries in his eyes struggling not to burst.

Just then, he saw Hillary standing behind Michelle. She was mouthing something to him, but he couldn't hear her.

Remus was suddenly aware that the dagger in his hand had become oddly ice cold…even the handle.

Hillary nodded to him and gave him an encouraging smile before she vanished into thin air.

Somehow, seeing her spirit was enough to cause Remus to have a surge in strength. He pushed himself off of his hands and knees and slowly fought against the force that was trying to choke him.

Michelle was watching with shock and pleasure.

"So," she said. "Are you going to fight me now?"

Remus finally got to his full height on his feet and slowly raised his eyes to hers.

There was the amber arc starting to form around his iris.

He realized that this wasn't Michelle. It wasn't HIS Michelle. It was an evil, vile, inhuman, robotic replica of her. It had her looks, her voice, everything, but it wasn't her.

The force around his neck vanished and he took a step forward, toward her.

In surprise, Michelle didn't have time to react as Remus snaked his arm around her waist and drew her against him.

He brought his face close to hers, their lips inches from one another. Michelle stared up into Remus' green eyes, her back slightly arched.

"What do you think you're doing, werewolf?" she asked in a silky tone. "If you think kissing me will make me not want to kill you, you're sadly mistaken."

Remus slowly moved the dagger in front of his body, the tip of the blade just barely touching the front of Michelle's robes that she couldn't even feel it.

"No," Remus said as his tone hardened. "I think I might want to screw you."

Michelle looked up into his eyes as Remus ended that statement, he thrusted the dagger into Michelle's abdomen, angling it upward. Michelle gasped and her back arched even more. Remus felt blood covering his hand. Michelle's body began relaxing against his. Her eyes were locked on his and Remus stood there with his left arm snaked around her waist. The cold, hate and dead seemed to vanish in her eyes. He saw the old Michelle in them now, but it was too late. She was dead. Her body slumped against his, and she slowly began sinking to her knees, before falling to the side. She didn't move.

Michelle was dead. Remus slowly turned to Voldemort and Harry. Harry was lying on the floor and he wasn't moving. Remus quickly hurried over to him, behind the couch and hefted the slack legs to his pants up and crouched down beside Harry. He put two fingers on Harry's neck. There was no pulse.

Harry had been hit with the Killing Curse. Remus had stabbed Michelle too late.

Remus felt a lump rising in the back of his throat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He slowly stood up and turned his wand onto Lord Voldemort.

His green eyes were narrowed into slits.

"Well, well," Voldemort smirked. "Looks like your entire army is gone."

He had a gleeful expression on his face.

"You will pay for everything you've done," Remus growled in rage. "YOU KILLED HARRY, YOU FORCED MICHELLE TO JOIN YOU AND YOU CORUPTED HER! YOU ALSO TURNED MY BEST FRIEND AGAINST US TO TAKE OUT MY DAUGHTER!"

Remus chest was filled with pure rage. He took a few steps toward Lord Voldemort. He didn't care what happened to him at this point. All he knew is that he needed to make Voldemort pay for what he had done.

Voldemort burst out laughing.

"It certainly looked like you've lost, Lupin," he cackled.

Remus' eyes narrowed even more.

"And just for good measure, here is the body of your precious daughter,"

Voldemort waved his wand at a nearby trunk. The trunk lid sprung open and Hillary's body lifelessly tumbled out.

Remus' heart wrenched. His hand that was holding his wand, began shaking violently.

"How about I play with her for a little while?" Voldemort asked in mock glee. "It's not like she'll feel it anyway."

With a flick of Voldemort's wand, Hillary's lifeless body flew against the wall and crashed down onto the floor in a lifeless heap.

Her skin was becoming gray and leathery and bruises began forming on her cheekbones. She was just tossed around like a rag doll.

After Voldemort threw Hillary's body against the dusty, old piano, Remus had enough.

"STOP!" Remus shouted with emotion. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Voldemort looked at him with smugness.

"You still care about this even after she's dead?" Voldemort asked coldly. "You really are weak, Lycanthrope."

Remus was breathing heavily and he was struggling not to show his emotions to Voldemort. He couldn't take anymore. He'd had to stab Michelle, his wife, and now Voldemort was playing with his daughter's body as though it was a piece of garbage.

"I want to kill you," Voldemort said coldly. "You've lost. Face it. There's nothing left for you anymore. Those around you have died."

Remus' grip around his wand tightened.

"You will never kill me," Remus growled angrily.

He glanced out side the window to the house and saw a full moon hanging in the midnight sky.

Remus felt the familiar pain shooting through his body. His arm trembled violently as he dropped to his hands and knees on the floor. His back lengthened and narrowed; his chest expanded, stretching the material of his shirt; gray and white fur grew all over his body; a tail grew just above his buttocks; his ears grew and tapered into points; his hands and feet grew into paws with four digits on each paw; deadly black nails grew from where the fingernails and toenails would've been; nose and mouth pulled forward into a snout. Deadly white canines and incisors slid down under purple lips. His eyes changed into a jaundice color. The shirt fell off his body in torn halves. The human form of Remus was gone. Instead the gray wolf stayed behind. The wolf shook his body, as though shaking water off of his fur. The jaundice eyes landed onto the body of the girl. It picked up the familiar scent and then moved its jaundice eyes onto Voldemort. It slowly laid back its ears and pulled back the upper lip and lower lip of its snout, exposing the white canines and incisors. It snarled in rage at Voldemort.

Voldemort sent a spell toward the wolf, but the wolf gracefully leaped aside. Then, fueled with more anger, the wolf arched its back as it snarled like a cat hissing at a mouse. The wolf bolted toward Voldemort. With one powerful push of its hindquarters, the wolf leaped into the air. It extended its forelegs out, placing both front paws against Lord Voldemort's chest as the wolf pushed him to the floor onto his back. Voldemort fell backward onto the floor. The wolf was standing over him, placing both front paws on either of Voldemort's shoulders, pinning him to the ground.

The wolf snarled viciously at him and tried to sink the canines into Voldemort's neck. Voldemort struggled to reach for his wand, which just happened to roll away from him when the wolf had jumped on him. The wolf's hind leg kicked the wand further away from Voldemort. Voldemort was helpless now without his wand. The wolf snapped his jaws, succeeding in biting Voldemort on the arm. Voldemort cringed as the wolf violently shook his arm with such force, the wolf heard the 'pop' and realized he'd literally torn the arm from the socket. Knowing it hurt Voldemort in some way, the wolf continued to snarl and growl, biting at Voldemort every chance it could.

By now, Voldemort's arms and face were covered in scratches and bite wounds. He was getting weaker by the minute from the loss of blood. Finally, the wolf found his opportunity and clamed his jaws around Voldemort's throat and bit down.

He increased the pressure. Voldemort let out a gurgle as warm blood flowed. The wolf gave it a little shake as it bit down even more. After a few minutes, Voldemort wasn't moving.

The wolf released the throat and climbed off of Voldemort. It headed over to the girl's body and stood over it protectively. He kept his eyes on Voldemort's body. The body twitched before it relaxed against the floor. A cloud rose from the body before it just exploded in mid air.

The wolf curled an upper lip at it before lowering his eyes to the girls' body. It curled up against her and rested his jaw on the girls' abdomen. The war was over. Voldemort was defeated. So was the Black Witch.

The wolf stayed like that all night.

In the morning, sunlight poured in through the boarded up windows. Remus quickly grabbed his slacks and an old sheet and wrapped it around him. He realized that he had dropped the Book of Days onto the floor. He remembered what Gail had said about destroying it and everything going back to normal. But there was still one last thing he had to do. He had to take care of David Owens.

As if reading his thoughts, a voice crooned from the entrance to the Riddle House.

"So you've defeated them,"

Remus whirled around and grabbed his wand, aiming it at David Owens.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT," Remus spat vehemently.

Remus clutched the book in his hand.

"YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I LOST MICHELLE IN THE BEGINNING! YOU AND ONLY YOU!" Remus snarled.

"Do you honestly think destroying me and that book will bring your precious daughter back? Everything will go back to the way it was?" David laughed scornfully. "Face it, everyone's dead around you. That insufferable Potter, the Mudblood and the poor twit, your daughter and that pretty witch whom began liking you. It's such a pity."

"I think I'd like to find out what would happen if I DID destroy this book," Remus said coldly.

Remus tossed it up into the air.

"REDUCTO!" Remus shouted.

"NO!" David yelled.

A jet of red shot from the tip of Remus wand and hit the front cover of the Book of Days.

The book exploded into a million pieces. Little ripped pieces of paper showered them like paper rain. Remus was breathing heavily and he hadn't lowered his wand yet.

Nothing happened.

Remus dropped to his knees and realized that he'd have to accept the truth. Everyone WAS dead and they weren't coming back.

But just then, a bright light engulfed the entire room, causing Remus to shut his eyes against it. It was blinding. Remus felt himself being absorbed into the bright light.


	10. Getting It Right

MORPHING THRU TIME

Chapter 10-Getting it Right

The light continued to engulf him. He kept his eyes closed tightly. Finally, after a few minutes, the light vanished.

He slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see David Owens and the Riddle house. Instead, he realized he was sitting on the porch of a house on a swing bench. Remus slowly and shakily stood up. He glanced around and realized it was his parent's house.

Just then, the door opened and someone stepped out onto the porch.

"Remus? Are you still out here? It's 2 o'clock in the morning," a painfully familiar voice said with concern.

Remus was almost afraid to raise his eyes because he was afraid that it was just a dream and that he had passed out in the Riddle house somehow. But when he did, Michelle was standing there looking at him with concern. The moonlight fell across her face, illuminating her hazel eyes and making her engagement band and wedding band glitter on her left hand. She was dressed in a tank top with spaghetti shoulder straps and pink jogging pants. She had white socks on her feet and her hair was slightly tousled, but her pretty face was contorted in an expression of pure concern.

Remus swallowed causing his Adams apple to move up and down as he slowly approached her. He realized he was dressed in navy flannel pajama pants and a white tee shirt.

Michelle kept her eyes locked on his as he slowly stepped toward her, as though seeing her for the first time in his life.

He stood in front of her. Because he was so tall and slightly towered over her, Michelle had to look up at him.

"Remus, what is wrong?" she asked with pure concern. "You look like you're going to be sick at any moment."

Remus put a hand on the side of her face, cupping the side of her jaw in his hand. He raised a thumb up and stroked her cheek. Michelle still patiently waited for him to reply.

Michelle was warm to his touch…warm and solid.

"Is this really you?" he asked quietly.

Michelle looked confused.

"Of course it is," she said. "Remus what is going on? Did you hit your head at some point out there?"

"I'm not sure of anything anymore," Remus choked out thickly.

Michelle didn't say anything, but instead she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him into a tight embrace. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder. The top of her head brushed against his chin.

Remus felt his body responding to Michelle's embrace. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and drew her tighter against him. He rested his chin on top of her head.

He just pressed his face into her hair and sobbed. For the first time, all his emotions just poured out of him as he held her.

He caught sight of his reflection in the window. He was young again…about 25 years old.

"Remus what is going on?" Michelle demanded now alarmed as she went to pull back, but Remus held onto her. "Come on inside. It's cold out here!"

She snaked her arm around Remus' waist and led him inside the house. She sat Remus down at the kitchen table. Remus propped his elbows up on the table and buried his face into his hands as Michelle bustled around the kitchen, getting him coffee. The tears were still flowing freely.

Michelle poured the coffee and placed it down in front of him. She sat down next to him and scooted her chair closer to him. She placed a hand on his back.

"Remus talk to me…what happened?" she demanded keeping her eyes on him.

Before he could reply, he heard another familiar, sweet little cry.

"Be right back. Hillary just woke up," she said softly as she got up and headed into the hallway.

His heart jolted. He got up, ignoring the coffee and he followed Michelle.

Michelle was standing in a nursery type room on the first floor. In her arms was Hillary. She caught sight of Remus and broke into a huge grin. She happily cooed and extended her arms out to him.

"She wants to go to you," Michelle grinned broadly as she faced Remus.

Remus slowly opened his arms and Michelle placed Hillary in them. Once in his arms, Hillary placed one arm around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

She groggily began shutting her eyes.

"Sure," Michelle laughed. "She falls asleep in _your_ arms."

Remus pressed his face into Hillary's back and just inhaled her familiar scent. He shut his eyes and hugged her tightly.

He felt like he could never let her go again.

He gently set her down again in the crib and Michelle pulled the blanket up over her. She was fast asleep.

Michelle and Remus left the nursery and returned the kitchen. Remus took his seat and wrapped his hands around the hot mug.

Michelle stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. She leaned down and pressed her left cheek against his.

"Get some sleep," she said softly. "Tomorrow I'm heading to Godric's Hollow to see why we haven't heard from James and Lily lately. I love you, wolfie."

She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek before turning and heading upstairs.

Remus took a sip of the coffee and suddenly, his memory jolted causing him to pause his hands in mid air, the rim of the mug inches from his lips.

_Wait. This is the night before Michelle went to the Potter's house to see why they hadn't replied in months! She's going to die tomorrow! Perhaps destroying the Book of Days brought me back to this time to try and stop her from going? To set things right?. Harry's born, and so are Hermione and Ron. But they're all babies now. They won't meet for several years…11 years to be exact._

Remus finished his coffee and then headed to bed.

Michelle was sound asleep in bed, facing the window. A gentle, but cool breeze flew in, ruffling the curtains. Remus slowly approached the bed. He sat on the edge of it before bringing his legs up and pulling the covers up over himself. Michelle was sound asleep, her back pressed against his. Remus pinched himself, wondering if this wasn't some sort of dream or illusion. No, it was real and he was awake. Eventually, he fell into a troubled sleep.

The next morning, he woke up to warm sunshine on his face. Immediately, he groped next to him for Michelle. She wasn't there.

Panic settled in and he threw the covers off of him and leapt to his feet.

He quickly flew out of the room and headed downstairs. He found Michelle making breakfast.

He let out a relieved breath and sat down at the table.

"Morning," Michelle said warmly grinning at him. "You sleep okay?"

Remus shrugged.

Hillary was sitting in her highchair at the table next to him.

Remus didn't answer right away.

He was still in shock and full of emotion. Dozens of emotions ran through him…grief, happiness, anger, guilt and hope.

"Remus," Michelle prompted.

Remus nodded.

"Yeah," he said finally.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly plopping a plate of sausage, eggs and bacon down in front of him. "You'd been acting strangely since last night. What's going on?"

Remus went to open his mouth but then thought against it.

_She wouldn't believe me anyway. But I've got to stop her form going to Godric's Hollow today…I will do everything in my power to stop her._

"Stress," he finally answered. "I'm just worried about things in general."

He gave her a false smile.

Michelle raised an eyebrow but she seemed satisfied with his answer. She took her own plate of food and sat down next to him. She grinned at Hillary, who was happily eating her own breakfast.

Michelle's hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail. Several shorter strands had come loose and hung down against her shoulders.

Remus just watched her eat and play with Hillary.

Her hazel eyes were full of life. Remus realized he didn't remember this part of the past, the morning when Michelle had headed off to Godric's Hollow. Perhaps it was a second chance and Remus was going to certainly take advantage of it.

"Have you heard from Lily and James?" Remus asked curiously and lightly, clearing his throat as he began eating.

"No," Michelle said shaking her head. "But I'm going to go over there to see if everything's alright."

"No," Remus said quickly. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Michelle turned to him.

"We haven't heard from them in a while, several months exactly. Aren't you worried about them?" she inquired skeptically.

"Yes," Remus said. "But I don't think it's a good idea that you go over there."

Michelle raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Is there a monster lurking there?" she asked lightly.

Remus had to smile.

"No," he said "But if you go, I will use a Full Body Binding Charm on you."

He had said it lightly, but he meant it. He was going to completely stop her from going over there no matter what it took.

Michelle heard the seriousness in his voice and realized that he'd meant business.

"Sure," she said. "Remus, I want the truth now. Spit it out. You are not worried about things in general. What's really going on?"

She let her fork drop to her plate with a clatter and she faced him, crossing her legs and folding her arms across her chest, giving him that familiar no nonsense look he remembered.

He had to smile.

Michelle however, didn't return the smile.

He sighed and then launched into everything from the very beginning.

Michelle listened to everything Remus said. She knew him to never lie or make up stories and he seemed genuinely upset and shaken by what he was telling her. She never once interrupted.

When he finished, Michelle bit her bottom lip.

"Remus," she said quietly. "For one thing, I'd never turn to Voldemort. Never. Secondly, if I ever did what you said I did, believe me…I'd want you to kill me."

Remus flinched at that memory. It was too vivid in his mind.

Michelle was suddenly hit with the realization on why Remus said what he said about not going over to Godric's Hollow.

"That's why you didn't want me to go," she said staring into his green eyes. "Because I get killed by Voldemort."

Remus nodded.

Michelle inhaled deeply.

"Well," she said softly. "You don't have to worry about it cause I'm not going. But what do we do about James and Lily? They're supposed to die?"

Remus sighed.

"I'm afraid so yes," he said sadly.

Michelle's hazel eyes filled with tears.

Remus slowly opened his arms and Michelle slumped into them. She leaned into his embrace and Remus' arms tightened around her, pulling her against him in a tight embrace. Michelle pressed her face into Remus' chest as she sobbed.

Remus picked up Michelle's sweet scent of lilacs and raspberries.

He held her tighter and pressed his face into her hair. He'd missed this so much. Just to hold her and he missed her embrace.

He squeezed her even more.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Remus pulled back from the embrace and took her face in his hands. The palms of his hands were cupping her jaw line. He raised his thumbs and stroked her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

Her hazel eyes were already glistening with fresh tears.

"It will be alright," he said reassuringly. "Trust me."

Michelle just stared up into his eyes and Remus gave her a soft and gentle kiss.

Michelle kissed him back just as soft and gentle. She could feel the love in his kisses. They were done so softly and gently, but passionately.

After a few minutes, Remus pulled back and they went back to their breakfast.

They spent the rest of the day just enjoying each other's company.

Remus realized that the image of Hillary in the Riddle house was her ghost giving him the strength. But things were finally set right.

Later on around dinner time, they'd received an owl from the Ministry of Magic stating that James and Lily had been found dead at Godric's Hollow and that their baby, Harry, had been safely removed.

Things were in the right order now.

Michelle cried again after the news. Remus once again, comforted her.

That night, they headed to bed. Remus felt Michelle's body pressing against his. His backside was pressing against Michelle's abdomen and her arm was draped over his side. He smiled contently in the darkness. Shortly, he dozed off but didn't realize the bright light engulfing both of them and surrounding the entire bedroom. It kept getting brighter and brighter until it was once again, blinding.

Remus opened an eye sleepily. The clock read 7:00 AM. He opened his other eye and yawned, turning over to greet Michelle happily.

She wasn't there.

Panicking, which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately, he got up and immediately headed down stairs.

Michelle was once again cooking, but his eyes were drawn to Hillary.

She looked exactly like she had when she entered her 7th year of Hogwarts. In fact, Hillary was already dressed partially in the uniform. She was wearing the grey pleated skirt, and white winged collar. She had her maroon/gold striped tie on as well. Her dark, chocolate brown hair was pulled into a French twist and her green eyes landed on him.

"Hey Dad," she said brightly.

Remus' knees momentarily felt weak and he leaned against the counter, gripping the edges so hard that his knuckles were white.

Michelle looked up.

"Hey wolf boy," she said affectionately. "Care for some breakfast before you have to take Hillary to Kings Cross Station?"

"K-Kings Cross?" Remus stammered out.

"Yes," Michelle said frowning. "This is her last year at Hogwarts…Remember?"

_This is the year that she finds the book! I've got to go along with her. I have to talk to Dumbledore._

"Right," Remus said finally snapping to reality.

Hillary grinned at him and gestured to the seat next to her.

"I'm so excited," she said eagerly. "Dumbledore said you were going to come and speak to us about careers…since you taught us in our third year."

Remus slowly sank into the chair beside her and just stared at her as though seeing her for the first time in his life.

Hillary studied him closely.

"Are you alright Dad?" she asked worriedly. "You look pale."

Michelle jumped in quickly.

"He's fine," she said. "He's just amazed at how you've grown up."

_Heh. That's partially the truth._

He gave Michelle a grateful look, but Hillary didn't see it.

Shortly after breakfast, Remus helped Hillary to Kings Cross Station.


	11. A Dinner Guest

Morphing thru time

Chapter 11-A Dinner Guest

They arrived at Kings Cross Station. They easily slipped through the barrier of 9 and ¾. The Hogwarts Express gleamed under the morning sunshine. A cloud of smoke burped from the engine's smoke stack and lazily floated over the rest of the train. Hillary was leaning against her trolley. Remus was standing beside her closely. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white shirt. He suddenly felt Hillary leaning against him and thought she was about to faint but he realized that she just liked to lean against him. Something she always did since she was little. He realized he was holding his breath and slowly released it.

Hillary suddenly squealed.

Remus looked up and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione approaching.

"Hey," Hillary cried happily rushing to give Hermione, Ron and Harry hugs.

"Hey Hil," Ron said brightly. "How was your summer?"

"Great," she beamed happily. "Dad and I had a blast. We went to see the Quidditch Finals in Ireland."

She turned to Remus. "Right Dad?"

Remus was completely caught off guard as he had no memory of that, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Ugh," Ron said pouting. "I wanted to see that so badly, but well…you know my parents couldn't afford it."

He turned pink from ear tips to neck.

Hillary grinned.

"Relax," she said. "I brought back souvenirs."

She turned and reached into her bag and pulled out three gifts. She handed the first one to Hermione, the second one to Ron and the third to Harry.

Hermione opened hers. It was a pocket sized book explaining the different languages used about Quidditch around the world.

"Thank you," Hermione said. "This is wonderful."

Ron opened his next. It was a medium sized model of the stadium where the Finals had been kept, complete with the mini players zooming around recreating the game.

"Wicked!" Ron said grinning broadly from ear to ear. "Thanks!"

Hillary nodded and turned to Harry.

Harry opened his.

It was a green and gold Snitch.

Harry raised his eyes to Hillary's.

"Yes that's the actual Snitch," she said breaking into a grin at Harry's expression. "When the game was over, we managed to make our way down to the field. One of the players heard that you were on the Gryffindor team and that you were a big fan of Quidditch so he gave that to me to give to you."

Harry's emerald green eyes starting filling with awe and tears, but Hillary didn't see it. Instead, she had begun talking to Hermione as they headed toward the train to begin boarding.

Remus walked alongside Harry.

"Professor?" Harry began turning to him, clearing his throat. "I'm a bit confused about something."

Remus glanced at Harry, then followed Harry's gaze to Hillary, who was laughing and talking with Ron and Hermione as they loaded their luggage onto the train

"You're confused about Hillary…am I right?" Remus asked slowly.

Harry nodded.

"See, I'm starting to like her as more than a best friend, but well…I don't know how to go about telling her, sir," Harry muttered embarrassed that he had to ask his former teacher and Hillary's father for advice.

But before Remus could reply, Harry continued.

"But on the other hand, if You-Know-Who is on my trail, I'd hate for her to get involved and possibly killed if he decides to kill anyone close to me. He already did it before,"

Remus detected bitterness and anger in Harry's voice.

Remus just exhaled and sighed.

"Harry, I think the best thing to do is talk to her," Remus said softly. "As for You-Know-Who, I seriously think Hillary would stand by your side regardless…as Hermione and Ron would."

Harry nodded and began feeling much better.

They boarded the train and found an empty compartment. Remus and Hermione were sitting next to each other. Across from them were Harry, Ron and Hillary.

At exactly 11 o'clock, the trains' pistons began slowly pumping and turning, and eventually picking up speed. Shortly, the train was pulling away from Kings Cross Station and they were on their way to Hogwarts.

About an hour into the trip, a laughter rang out just outside their compartment door. They looked up. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were standing out there pointing and laughing at Hillary.

Hillary's green eyes flashed dangerously and at the same instant, the glass to the compartment door shattered into a million pieces.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle quickly hurried down the rest of the car, looking for an empty compartment.

Remus took out his wand and aimed it at the door. The glass immediately returned to its normal state.

Remus looked at her alarmed.

She had Michelle's power. That was clear but he'd hoped that she was able to control it well enough not to let it get out of hand.

"Blimey," Ron said. "Did you manage to control your power?"

Hillary nodded.

"Yes," she said. "I've been practicing. Mum's been helping me as well."

Ron, Hermione and Harry began talking next and Hillary turned her attention onto Remus.

"Dad? Are you alright? You've been pale all day," she asked worriedly leaning forward and resting her elbows on her thighs. She clasped her hands and her dark brown hair fell forward framing her eyes. She had a worried expression on her face.

Remus leaned forward, also matching her position so that their faces were inches apart.

"I'm fine," he said softly. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Hillary smiled.

"Dad relax," she said quietly. "Nothing's going to happen to me."

Remus' mind immediately flashed him the memory of the sedan slamming into her, her body being tossed up onto the hood of it like a toy and then Hillary lying on the cold metal table with the oxygen mask over her mouth and nose and it filling up with blood.

The flash vanished, causing him to jump slightly as though electricity was sent through him. He shut his eyes and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes.

"Dad?" Hillary's alarmed voice came next. "Seriously, are you feeling all right?"

He shook his head and opened his eyes.

Hillary's concerned face was inches from his own, but her eyes were filled with pure fear and worry. Ron, Hermione and Harry's faces were also filled with concern.

"I think I've got to talk to Dumbledore when we reach school," he said at last putting a hand on Hillary's. He gave her hand a loving squeeze and she returned it.

Remus leaned back against the seat and just shut his eyes, trying to keep himself calm and just concentrate on the gentle rocking motion of the train.

Hillary studied her father with fear and worry.

She hoped that he was alright especially after what happened during their third year. Someone it had leaked out that he was a werewolf and he ended up having to resign as teacher.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hillary had all missed him because they liked him as their teacher. She also noticed he was extremely uptight and edgy.

He'd leaned back against the seat and just shut his eyes. Hillary gestured to Hermione if they could switch seats. Hermione nodded and got up. They swapped seats and Ron, Hermione and Harry began talking to one another. Hillary sat down next to her father and linked her arm through his and pressed her cheek against his upper arm.

Remus felt this and opened his eyes, glancing down at her. He felt a smile creep onto his face.

It was strange for a father and daughter to be this close, but they were…extremely close. She could go to him with any problem.

They reached Hogwarts. They climbed out of the train and made their way to the castle.

Dumbledore had Remus sitting at the staff table, but as an advisor. Hillary and the Trio sat through the new sorting ceremony and soon, they dug into their dinner.

Malfoy and his cronies were leaning close to one another, whispering.

"Now what on earth are those three numbnuts whispering about?" Harry mused in annoyance.

"Dunno," Ron said reaching for a pork chop. "Maybe Malfoy finally admitted his sexuality."

Hillary had just about to swallow her water when Ron said that. She ended up spitting it out all over Hermione.

"Hey," Hermione cried disgusted.

"Sorry," Hillary apologized but burst out laughing at Ron's statement.

Harry was laughing too.

"You guys are so disgusting," Hermione said reprovingly.

"Yeah well, you still hang around with us," Ron said as he grinned at Hillary.

"Come on," Harry prompted to Hermione. "You have to admit, he DOES express tendencies…hence screaming like a girl during our third year when Hillary caused the snow twister."

They burst out laughing at that memory of Malfoy's scream.

"It sounded so prissy," Hillary laughed heartily.

Soon, all four of them were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

Remus looked up from the head table and saw Hillary, Ron, Hermione and Harry laughing hard. He felt himself relaxing completely.

Dumbledore gave him a warm smile before turning to talk to Professor McGonagall.

Professor Snape was not there at the head table teaching Potions. Instead it was a witch named Professor Gillian Ross.

She had shoulder length light auburn hair and blue eyes. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was dressed in sapphire robes and a matching witches hat.

She caught Remus' eye and gave him a bright smile. Remus smiled back and turned his attention back to Hillary, Ron, Hermione and Harry.

Suddenly, a loud scream cut through the hall causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look up.

The scream had come from the Gryffindor table…Hillary.

In a flash, Remus was on his feet and hurrying down the aisle toward the table. Hillary was standing up, and as he approached he could see a red liquid staining the front of her robe and uniform and Remus got the sick feeling it was blood.

Hermione had seen Remus coming, but as soon as he hit the table and stood next to Hillary, Hermione had turned her head and vomited in the center aisle. Ron turned away and Harry swallowed, praying that he didn't follow in Hermione's footsteps and vomit right there.

"What happened?" Remus demanded urgently putting his hands on Hillary's shoulders.

Neither one of them could answer so he turned to the other Gryffindors.

"Hillary went to reach for the meatloaf," offered Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley. "She put several pieces on her plate and turned to Hermione but when she turned back, that appeared on her plate and just exploded."

Ginny shakily pointed to Hillary's plate. Remus moved his eyes off of Ginny and onto the plate in front of Hillary.

It was a rat and it was turned inside out.

Remus picked up chortling from the Slytherin table and immediately, he realized what happened. Malfoy and his friends.

Anger flared in his eyes. Malfoy saw Remus watching him but he just gave him a smirk.

"It's okay," Remus said glaring at Malfoy. "Hermione? Go take her to the bathroom and get her cleaned up. I want a few words with Mr. Malfoy."

Ron and Harry glared at Malfoy as well.

Talk and laughter picked up again as Remus strode over to the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy, I want a word with you…NOW," Remus said shortly and sharply.

Malfoy looked up at Remus and just gave him an innocent look.

"I did nothing wrong," he said calmly.

"I know it was you," Remus hissed.

"Is there a problem here?" a voice said to Remus' left. He looked up. Professor Ross stood there, her arms folded over her chest and she was looking from Remus to Malfoy.

"He used the Reverse Charm on a rat and sent it to my daughter's dinner plate," Remus said angrily.

"Malfoy," Professor Ross asked firmly turning to him. "Did you do that?"

"Of course not," Malfoy scoffed but Remus saw right through him.

"He's lying," Remus said to Professor Ross.

"Mr. Lupin, how dare you accuse one of my students of lying," Professor Ross said. "He says he didn't do it."

"He's been giving my daughter and her friend's hell since their first year," Remus said through gritted teeth. "Who else would've done that?"

"You have no proof," Professor Ross said coolly. "There for you cannot justify blaming him. Good day."

She turned and headed back up to the head table.

Remus was seething as he turned and headed back to the Gryffindor table. He decided to sit with Ron and Harry.

"It's okay, Professor," Harry said uncertainly. "We've been trying for ages to prove Malfoy's been harassing us. It's a loosing battle."

Remus scowled as he threw a look of pure annoyance and dislike up at the head table, but luckily, Professor Ross didn't see.

"She's just sticking up for him because she's the head of Slytherin house now," he said frostily. "She's just like Snape."

"Sort of," Ron offered lightly. "She's a lot more easy on the eyes."

That made Remus chuckle.

"That, I will admit to," he grinned at Ron.

A short while later, Hermione returned with Hillary. Hillary was pale and looked on the verge of vomiting.

Hillary took a seat next to her father and just crossed her arms on top of the table and buried her face in them. The rat and her plate had been cleared away.

"Are you alright, Hillary?" Remus demanded putting a hand on her back.

"She's okay," Hermione offered. "But Madam Pomfrey gave her a Calming Draught because she was badly shaking and she threw up a few times."

"I would too," Ron admitted. "That's enough to make anyone sick. I can't believe what a dirty trick Malfoy would do. Not to mention gross."

"He's going to get it soon," Harry growled angrily. "He's gotta learn not to play with my friends and nothing will happen to him."

"Easy, Harry," Remus said soothingly. "We'll find a way to make sure that Malfoy gets what he deserves…but it will be legal."

His green eyes twinkled for a minute before they turned on Hillary.

The trio began talking to one another and Remus leaned into Hillary, speaking into her ear.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," came Hillary's muffled reply. "But my stomach isn't."

Remus pressed his forehead against the side of her head and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry okay," he whispered in her ear. "Everything will be alright."

Hillary didn't answer.

Remus sighed and decided to head straight to Dumbledore in the morning.


	12. Ryans' Explanation

Morphing Thru Time

Chapter 12-Ryans's Explanation

The next morning, Hillary, Ron, Hermione and Harry awoke. They headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Immediately, Harry threw the Slytherin table a disgusted look before tuning his attention back to Hermione, Hillary and Ron.

"Those slimy gits need to be taught a lesson," Ron growled.

"I know," Harry whispered. "But Malfoy's the 'Prince' of Slytherin. Anyone related to the Slytherins will most certainly try and discredit anyone trying to get them in trouble."

"I'm seriously thinking of turning Malfoy into a girl," Hillary grumbled. "Let him get PMS and worry about finding the right bra. Maybe then he'll change his tune."

Ron and Harry burst out laughing, but Hermione was torn between laughing and scowling.

"Ooh help me!" Hillary said in a prissy voice imitating Malfoy and fanning herself. "My bra is too tight! Does it match my lace thong?"

Well, Ron and Harry were in peals of laughter at this point. Harry had to bury his head into his arms on the table and Ron was laughing so hard he was pounding his hand on the table causing the silverware to rattle. Hermione finally cracked and laughed.

Hillary was rolling with laughter as well.

Remus looked up from the head table to see Ron, Hermione, Harry and Hillary rolling with laughter at something. He felt a grin forming on his face.

He was glad to see them laughing and happy.

Just then, the owl post arrived. Ron, Hermione and Harry got letters. Remus looked up and saw Hillary's owl, June, soaring toward the Gryffindor table carrying a letter. He figured Michelle had decided to write to Hillary to see how her first day was going.

But June sailed past the Gryffindor table and landed on the Head table directly in front of him.

Startled, confused and worried, he gently took the letter off June's leg and offered her a piece of bacon as 'thanks' before she extended her wings gracefully and took flight again. Remus saw Hillary watching curiously as he unfolded the letter and began reading:

Dear Remus,

I just received word that Hillary is in the hospital wing and that you requested me to come to Hogwarts ASAP to see her. Please keep an eye on her till I get there. I should be arriving this afternoon.

I love you,

Michelle

Remus was confused. He glanced up at the Gryffindor table. Hillary was perfectly fine, laughing and joking with the Trio. Who on earth told Michelle that she was in the hospital wing? And Michelle was coming here!

He was going to have to tell Hillary and tell Ryans what was going on.

He quickly folded the letter again and stuffed it into the pocket of his cardigan sweater.

The bell rang, ending breakfast. It was a Saturday, so the students had off. Remus quickly headed over to the Gryffindor table.

"What are you lot up to today?" he asked.

"We were thinking of heading to the library," Hermione offered.

"No," Remus said a little more sharply than he intended. "Stay away from the library for today okay?"

They looked at him startled and confused.

"Why Dad?" Hillary asked studying him. "What's wrong?"

"Just promise me you lot," Remus said firmly and in a no-nonsense tone. "It's just for today okay?"

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure, Dad," Hillary said uncertainly. "Guys, I want to talk to Dad for a minute okay?"

The Trio told Hillary that they'd head out on the grounds to visit Hagrid and that she could join them when she was finished.

Remus and Hillary walked along the corridor outside with the opened archways. Bright sunlight poured in, casting orange rectangles of light on the walls and across the leaf strewn floor of the corridor.

"Dad," Hillary said gravely. "What is going on here? Please tell me the truth."

Remus sighed and headed over to the shoulder of the corridor. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. He stared out the opened archway at the grounds and chewed on his bottom lip.

Hillary was standing directly in front of him. The sun caught her green eyes, causing them to light up like jades. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. Her face held an expression of pure concern.

"You see," he began quietly. "You guys went to the library and found a book called "The Book of Days". When you opened it, all of us were transported into the future in a world where your mother turned against us and joined Lord Voldemort. It was reversed from the time that I thought she had died in the fire several years ago. Only it was me she thought died. So she turned to Voldemort. She destroyed all of England, and then the world. Sirius was alive and he was working for her and he slammed into you with a car. You died on the table in front of me."

His voice became thick with emotion.

"I had to stab your mother in order for everything to go back to normal and I had to destroy the book. Ron, Hermione and Harry were killed. Once I destroyed the book, things went back to the way they were. I had a chance to stop your mother from going to Godric's Hollow that night, so I saved her life and then when I woke up this morning, it was your 7th year."

Hillary listened to her father. She could see he was deeply upset and she'd never known him to lie or make up stories.

"So that's why you didn't want us going to the library," she mused slowly. "Cause today we would've found the book and it would've started all over again?"

Remus nodded swallowing.

"Oh, Dad," Hillary said softly as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him into a hug. Remus leaned into her hug and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She pressed her face into his chest. "Don't worry. I won't go into the library okay? We'll stay out on the grounds for the time being with Hagrid."

Remus gave her a tight squeeze before releasing her.

"I love you," he said staring at her with a faint glimmer of tears in his eyes.

"I know," she said playfully bumping her elbow against his to show affection. "I love you too, you big hairball."

Remus grinned and shook his head.

"Who was that letter from? Mum?" Hillary asked curiously.

"Oh," Remus said as realization dawned on him. "Yes. But she said that someone told her that you were in the hospital wing badly injured and that she was coming here this afternoon."

Hillary looked at him with surprise.

"That's impossible," she said. "I'm okay."

Remus nodded.

"I agree," he said. "But I think something's wrong and I'm going to talk to Ryans about this. Please stick with Ron, Hermione and Harry with Hagrid until I come back okay?"

Hillary nodded. "Absolutely,"

Remus nodded and put a hand on the side of her face, cupping her jaw in his palm.

"If anything ever happened to you I'd go mental," he said quietly.

Hillary smiled as he released her jaw and began walking down the corridor. Hillary headed out onto the grounds to Hagrids' hut.

Remus entered Ryans's office a few minutes later to find Michelle already there.

"Oh God," Michelle cried rushing over to Remus and throwing her arms around his neck. She pressed her face into his neck and sobbed. "Is she alright? What happened?"

Remus looked over Michelle's shoulder Ryans. He was confused too and his blue eyes were filled with worry behind his half moon spectacles.

"Michelle, relax," Remus said peeling her arms from around his neck. "Hillary is just fine."

"Oh thank God," Michelle said as tears had filled her hazel eyes. "What happened?"

She took a seat in front of Ryans's desk. Remus sat down next to her.

"Nothing happened," Remus said. "She is perfectly fine. She's not in the hospital wing."

Michelle looked confused now. "But I got a letter from you, stating that Hillary was in the hospital and that she's badly hurt, requesting that I come here to Hogwarts,"

Remus' guard was up now. Something was seriously not right with this.

"No," Remus said shaking his head. "I never sent the letter. Nothing happened to Hillary."

"I sense something sinister behind this," Ryans said quietly. "Obviously, someone wanted you two together here for some reason."

"You don't think someone's trying to hurt Hillary, do you?" Remus asked. "Cause if so…"

His voice trailed off as a growl formed in his throat.

Ryans held up a hand.

"I'm not exactly sure," he said calmly but urgently. "I suggest keeping a very close eye on Michelle and Hillary. We really don't know what this person has in mind, or what is the agenda."

Remus nodded.

"For now, Michelle will be allowed to stay in the suite in the Gryffindor tower. It's a private suite where you and she can stay. You'll be close to Hillary to keep an eye on things,"

Michelle nodded.

"If anything should come up again, I want to know about it," Ryans said.

They nodded and Michelle stood up.

"Thank you, Professor," Michelle said softly, feeling a bit more relaxed now, but on edge. "I'm going to head to the Gryffindor tower now. To just relax and unpack my things."

Ryans's eyes twinkled.

"The password is 'talon'," he said.

She nodded and turned to Remus.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Remus remained behind.

"What's really bothering you, Remus?" Ryans asked kindly, his tone soft, gentle and calm.

Remus launched into the entire story, from beginning to end. When he was finished, Ryans nodded.

"I believe you," he said softly. "But the book was destroyed right?"

Remus nodded solemnly.

"Good," Headmaster Ryans said. "Nothing more will happen now, don't worry about that. It's over with. Time is finally setting itself the right way. You got a second chance to be with Michelle and Hillary. Voldemort has not reigned yet nor will Michelle join him."

Feeling a lot better about the headmaster's explanation, he left the office.

He headed to the Gryffindor common room to find Michelle sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and she was reading a book. The orange glow from the fireplace reflected off her hazel eyes. Her ponytail hung over her left shoulder and several short strands had come loose from the rubber band and hung down against her cheeks. Remus hesitated in the entranceway, just staring at her. He took in her entire profile, remembering when they were back in school, the night Sirius grabbed her and caused her to hit her head on the table in the library…everything since then seemed to be flooding Remus' memory. He felt an ache of disappointment rising in the back of his throat. But then, the flash of Gail kissing him pushed those thoughts away. He was going to have to tell Michelle what had happened.

Michelle looked up.

"Hey," she said warmly grinning at him but then her grin slid from her face seeing his expression. "What's wrong?"

Remus didn't answer instead he calmly walked toward her and reached down to take her hands, pulling her to her feet. Once she was standing, Remus snaked his arms around her and pulled her tighter against him, in a hug. Startled, but obliging, Michelle wrapped her arms around him as well, their chins resting on one another's shoulders. Michelle ran her fingers through the wheat colored hair on the back of his neck.

"Remus, what's wrong?" she whispered in his ear not releasing him.

"Nothing," he answered finally, pressing his face into her neck. "I just love you that's all."

Michelle shut her eyes and felt a tingle run down her spine. It has been a while since they'd been intimate, but she knew something was bothering Remus.

She pulled back from the embrace but kept her hands on his shoulders. She looked at him directly in the eye.

"Remus J. Lupin," she said in a scolding tone. "I know something's bothering you deeply. Spit it out."

Remus sighed and just pressed his forehead against hers.

"You're probably going to hate me," he muttered. "And want to leave me."

"Remus, I could never hate you, or want to leave you alright? Now what is it?" Michelle prompted.

Remus launched into the story with Gail and everything from the beginning.

When he was done, he looked Michelle directly in the eye.

"Remus, I remember you telling me," she said. "The night before I was supposed to go to Godric's Hollow. You stopped me from going…but you never told me about Gail kissing you."

Remus heart wrenched.

"You probably hate me now," he said lowering his eyes to the floor. "I hate me."

Michelle sighed.

"Well, I don't hate you," she said. "But I am angry with you. Did you enjoy it?"

Remus couldn't bring himself to look into her hazel eyes, but finally he did.

They were filled with sadness and anger.

"Not really," he said honestly. "I kept seeing you."

Michelle exhaled. "That clears that up," she said relieved somewhat. "But I'm still angry with you."

Remus nodded understanding.

Michelle yawned.

"I'm exhausted. I'm heading to bed now," she said and headed toward the private suite that Headmaster Ryan's had set up for them.

He followed shortly. When he entered the suite, Michelle was already in bed with her back to him. She had a blank tank top on with spaghetti shoulder straps. The comforter and sheet were pulled up to her shoulder, exposing the soft skin of her shoulder and the tank top strap. He quickly slipped out of his cardigan sweater and slacks and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a white tee shirt. He climbed into bed beside her and pulled the comforter up around him too. He turned on his left side, facing her and he gently reached over and touched her bare shoulder. He gently began slipping the strap off of her shoulder.

It had been a while since they'd been intimate, but Remus figured she was too angry with him right at that moment to allow him to go further.

He was wrong. She woke up and turned over onto her back, smiling up at him.

"I can't stay mad at you for long," she said softly. "I know you didn't mean it."

"No," Remus said firmly and sincerely. "I was wishing it had been you."

Michelle smiled as Remus leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. She kissed him back. He rolled over on top of her, his hips gently pressing against hers. She could feel his love, pure love and adoration for her in his touches. Shortly, they gave in to their excitement…

When they were done, they snuggled up against one another and drifted off to sleep.


	13. A Dangerous Combination

Morphing Thru Time

Chapter 13-A Dangerous Combination

Hillary sat with Ron, Hermione and Harry at the Gryffindor table the following morning. They'd had a great time with Hagrid and slept well.

Hillary looked up as her father and mother entered the Hall. They were holding hands and whispering to one another, chuckling like young lovers. Hillary noticed her mother's hair was still slightly tousled from sleep…or something else.

Remus and Michelle sat down at the table and began helping themselves to breakfast.

"Ron? Hermione? Harry? This is Michelle, Hillary's Mum," Remus introduced.

Ron, Hermione and Harry broke into delighted grins and all said "Hi" in unison.

Michelle smiled at Hillary.

"Did you sleep okay?" she asked her daughter.

Hillary finally realized why her parents were so giddy and acting like that. Michelle's face was slightly flushed and so was her fathers'.

She had just been about to take a bite of her porridge when the realization hit her.

"Oh for crying out loud," she said disgustedly as she let her spoon fall from her hand, hitting the edge of the bowl with a clatter.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked with concern.

Hillary was clearly angry and appalled at the same time. She didn't answer. Instead she grabbed her bag and jumped to her feet.

"Hillary," Remus said alarmed looking at her. "What is wrong?"

They were all watching her with concern.

Again, Hillary didn't answer. Instead, she just shook her head and hurriedly left the Great Hall.

Remus got up immediately after her and followed Hillary.

She was walking briskly down the corridor, her hair blowing out behind her.

"Hillary!" Remus called.

"Oh God no," Hillary moaned to herself as she felt her father grab her elbow and spin her around to face him. His eyes were locked on hers.

"What is wrong?" he demanded. "Tell me."

Hillary wasn't even sure where to begin.

"Dad, Mum comes here out of concern for me," she said finally. "And last night…last night…" her voice trailed off as she struggled to keep part of her breakfast down. "You and Mum…."

Remus realized what she was trying to say.

"Oh," he said. "Yes, but I don't think that's any of your business, honey. We're adults."

"Wrong," Hillary snapped as her eyes flashed. "I HAVE TO STAY AT THIS CASTLE FOR THE REMAINING MONTHS! YOU CAME HERE TO HELP ME AND MUM CAME HERE BECAUSE SHE WAS WORRIED!"

Remus was startled at the tone of her voice.

"Hillary, your mother and I don't have to explain ourselves," Remus said his tone firm and rising several pitches.

"Then I hope you're happy without me around," Hillary said coldly as she tugged her elbow out of Remus' grip and she continued down the corridor, not once glancing back at him.

She vanished around the corner. Remus was shocked. He didn't understand her reaction.

"Mr. Lupin?" Harry's voice cut through his thoughts. "Is Hillary okay?"

Harry came up alongside him and Remus sighed.

"She's plenty angry with me," he said miserably. "Can you please talk to her for me?"

"Sure, but why is she angry with you?" Harry asked.

"She'll tell you," Remus said dejectedly as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and headed back to the Great Hall.

Harry found Hillary sitting by the lake, on the grass with her legs drawn up to her chest. He heard her sobbing loudly. He took a seat next to her and lightly bumped her elbow with his.

"What's wrong?" he inquired worriedly.

Hillary turned her eyes onto Harry.

"My parents…you know," she choked out.

She stared at Harry intently until realization hit him and he felt the heat rising in his cheeks and the back of his neck.

"Oh," he said blushing.

"This is a _school_," Hillary sobbed. "Not home! I have to stay here and if this ever got out, I'd be tormented!"

"Hillary, your parents are staying in the private suite that Headmaster Ryan's set up right? So no one would know," Harry offered calmly.

"They walked into the Great Hall right?" Hillary demanded. "Come on. People aren't stupid. They'll know what went on."

Harry froze.

She had a point.

"How could they be so reckless?" Hillary hissed more to herself than to Harry. "This isn't the 70s…Malfoy would have a field day with this if he ever found out."

All Harry could do was put his arm around her and comfort her. She slumped against him and pressed her face into his chest.

Harry's stomach lurched. He'd never been able to tell her how he felt. He decided to tell her now. If she laughed at him, at least he'd know.

Harry cleared his throat.

"Hil? Can I tell you something?" he asked nervously.

"Sure," Hillary muttered as she sat up and wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands.

Harry hesitated and stared down at his hands, suddenly finding them interesting.

"Well, ever since our 6th year, I…I…" his voice trailed off as he took a deep breath. Finding the courage, he finally got the words out. "I've loved you. I'm in love with you."

There it was out. Hillary studied him.

"Are you serious?" she whispered quietly.

Harry nodded, not looking at her. He expected her to burst out laughing at him. But she didn't.

"Oh. I've felt the same way," she answered.

Finally, Harry raised his eyes to hers. She was blushing too and she was grinning broadly at him.

Harry picked up her grin too. His heart was hammering loudly in his chest.

He put a hand on the side of her face, cupping her jaw with his palm. Hillary's eyes never left his. He was totally nervous as his face grew closer to hers.

Hillary shut her eyes as she suddenly felt Harry's lips on hers. He kissed her softly and gently and she returned them the same way.

After a few moments, she pulled back and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Harry wrapped his arms around her too, and hugged her tightly. He pressed his face into her hair.

"I love you, Hil," he whispered quietly.

"I love you too, Harry," she replied back.

He pulled back from the embrace and stood up.

"You ready to head back into the Great Hall?" he asked extending his hand down to her.

"No," she replied firmly.

Harry nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later okay?"

Hillary nodded.

Harry turned and headed back to the Great Hall.

He took his seat at the Gryffindor table. Professor Lupin looked at Harry.

"She hates us…doesn't she?" he asked miserably.

"Well," Harry said slowly. "She's not too fond right now no."

Remus exhaled and his shoulders slumped.

"Remus," Mrs. Lupin said putting a hand on his shoulder. "We did nothing wrong."

"I know," he replied turning to Mrs. Lupin. "But I hate the fact that she's not talking to me."

"Shall I try and talk to her then?" Mrs. Lupin asked.

Remus just shrugged and didn't feel like finishing the rest of his breakfast.

Later on, Michelle and Remus found Hillary in the library with Hermione.

Hermione turned to Hillary.

"I'm gonna go see what Ron is up to," she said quickly gathering her things up, taking the cue that Remus and Michelle wanted to speak to her.

Hillary looked up stunned as Hermione gave Remus and Michelle a smile before leaving the library.

Michelle took a seat across from her and Remus sat down beside Hillary, but she scooted away from him. His heart wrenched.

"Hillary, what is your problem?" Michelle demanded. "Why are you avoiding us for the entire day?"

Hillary snorted.

"It isn't just for the entire day, Mum," she replied coldly and angrily.

"Hillary Anne Lupin," Michelle said her tone hardening. "Your father and I did nothing wrong. It's up to us when we become intimate. You have no say."

"Oh God!" Hillary cried quickly clamping her hands over her ears. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"WELL YOUR'E GOING TO!" Michelle shouted back at her.

"WHAT IF THIS GETS AROUND?" Hillary screamed back at Michelle. "DO YOU REALIZE I'D BE RIDICULED AND TORMENTED?"

Remus realized that Hillary had a point. He hadn't thought about that.

"She has a point, Michelle," Remus said quietly.

"No, Remus," Michelle said rounding on him. "We're adults. It's our business."

"YES BUT IF THIS GETS OUT, I'D NEVER LIVE IT DOWN," Hillary screamed at Michelle becoming more and more upset and angry that her mother didn't care about her feelings toward the situation and her reputation. Normally, Hillary didn't care, but the Slytherins, especially Malfoy, would torment her endlessly until they graduated. Hillary couldn't put up with that kind of teasing.

She'd heard about how badly her Mum had been tormented back when she went to school and she knew that she'd face something similar to that.

Remus was between a rock and a hard place. He wanted to side with Hillary, but then Michelle would be angry with him. If he sided with Michelle, Hillary would be angry with him and not talk to him either.

"So you'll be teased!" Michelle retorted. "Just ignore them! And whose to say that it will get out?"

"Easy for you to say Mum," Hillary sobbed in frustration. "You don't spend every day, of every night with them! And people saw you two come into the Hall! They aren't stupid!"

Both Michelle and Hillary's anger hit the boiling point. They were standing now, facing each other.

Remus felt the room vibrating, knocking several books off their shelves. The windows rattled dangerously too. Remus certainly didn't want a repeat of the windows blowing in.

"ENOUGH," Remus finally bellowed, causing them each to jump from being startled. As much as he hated to do this, it was the right decision. He wasn't doing this because he hated having her mad at her, it was because she was right.

Remus got to his feet and stood behind Hillary. He placed his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her.

"Michelle, she's right. If this did get out, she'd have a horrible time here until she graduated," Remus said firmly and sternly. "You remember what it was like for us? Do you really want that to happen to her?"

He gave Hillary's shoulders a gentle squeeze. He could feel her shaking violently and with emotion under his touch.

Michelle's hazel eyes flashed briefly and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Remus J. Lupin," she said slowly emphasizing each syllable. "She's got you wrapped around her finger."

Remus' green eyes flashed now and he put his face close to Hillary's ear.

"Can you step outside for a moment? Please honey?"

Hillary nodded and left the library.

Remus stood in front of Michelle now.

"Michelle, the kids today can be cruel," he said angrily. "Being you went through that back at school, I should think that you would understand where Hillary was coming from. You of all people would know what it is like to be ridiculed, tormented and just teased mercilessly. And I know she has me wrapped around her finger. I know she's a Daddy's girl. But I love her to death and I would kill to see her not tormented."

Michelle was quiet, biting her bottom lip as Remus spoke.

Remus strode from the library.

Remus and Hillary headed back to the Gryffindor common room. They met up with Ron, Hermione and Harry.

Michelle sighed.

She knew Remus was right of course. She didn't want Hillary to go through that teasing and tormenting. And that was still fresh in her mind. Her days here at Hogwarts.

It was horrible.

She'd go apologize to Remus and Hillary. But just as she was about to take several steps toward the library entrance, a thought struck her causing her to stop walking.

When Hillary and herself had gotten really angry and faced each other, the entire library shook violently and the glass trembled as well.

She began wondering what exactly would've happened had Remus not interfered breaking their concentration like that.

She shivered and left the library.

Remus was sitting on the couch, reading one of the books he'd brought with him. Hillary and Hermione were sitting at the table, working on their homework assignments. Ron and Harry were naturally playing a game of Wizarding Chess.

Michelle entered the common room. She glanced over at Hillary and Hermione, but Hillary didn't raise her eyes once to meet Michelle's. Michelle plopped down beside Remus. She put a hand on Remus'.

"You're right," she said quietly. "I don't want Hillary to go through all that teasing if it ever got out. That was horrible even for me."

Remus raised his green eyes to meet her hazel ones.

It was Remus' turn to sigh.

"I'm not saying Hillary was right in the way she talked to you," he began. "But she was right about the possibility of being tormented. We really should be a little more careful…"

He leaned close to Michelle.

"When we spend 'time' together," he finished giving her a wink.

Michelle grinned and nodded.

"Hil? Come here please," Remus called over his shoulder.

Hillary whispered to Hermione that she'd be right back and got up heading over to her parents.

"Sit," Remus said scooting away from Michelle, so Hillary could sit there between them. "Listen honey," he began softly. "You're right about the possibility of being teased. I didn't think and I apologize for that. But you're still going to be grounded for a week for the way you spoke to your mother. Sounds fair?"

Hillary nodded and glanced at Michelle next.

"He's right," Michelle said softly. "I didn't think either. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Forgive me?"

Hillary nodded and grinned. Michelle grinned too and threw her arms around Hillary, hugging her tightly. Hillary hugged her mother back tightly and then once Michelle released her, Remus grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"You lot like to hug," Ron said warily eyeing them.

"Yep!" Hillary said as she got up and hugged Ron next.

"Geroff me," Ron cringed, but he was blushing furiously nonetheless.

Hillary was relieved that things were back to normal now.


	14. The Halloween Scare

Morphing thru Time

Chapter 14-The Halloween Scare

Over the next few weeks, things were going well.

Hillary and the Trio were going to class and everything seemed fine. Remus spoke to the students about a career in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Luckily, what Hillary's parents had done, hadn't gotten out much to their relief.

But Hillary was glad that they respected how she felt about it. Not to mention the fact that she had to keep her breakfast down whenever she thought about it.

They were sitting in Potions. Professor Ross was standing in front of the classroom, facing the students.

"Today," she said in an authorative tone. "We will be learning the Soferis Potion. Can anyone tell me what this does?"

Immediately, Hermione's hand shot in the air.

Ron just snickered and shook his head, going back to the doodling on his parchment. Hillary was sitting there, marveling at how much Hermione read. Sure she read; hell she loved to read.

But Hillary knew enough not to completely go over board either and too much reading wasn't good either.

"Miss Lupin," Professor Ross said suddenly, snapping Hillary out of her train of thoughts.

Hillary blinked and shook her head.

"Professor?" Hillary asked confused.

Professor Ross smirked at her.

"Not paying attention I see," she said coldly. "Can you tell me what the Soferis Potion does?"

Hillary hesitated and glanced at Hermione, wondering if she'd offer some kind of clue or help.

Hermione just sat there, watching her.

_Gee, thanks Hermione. Remind me to get you coal this year for Christmas_ Hillary thought sarcastically and angrily.

"Sorry, Professor," Hillary answered honestly. "I'm not sure."

Professor Ross' eyes twinkled, much like Professor Snape's did when he found a student didn't know the answer to something.

"Is that so?" she asked softly. "Perhaps your parents are too busy fooling around with one another to make sure you buckle down and study."

At that comment, Hillary's blood went cold. Ron stopped doodling on his parchment; Hermione just stared in complete shock at Professor Ross and Harry's eyes were narrowed. The Slytherins snickered.

"W-What?" Hillary stammered out, hoping that what she was hearing was just something that she misheard.

Professor Ross strode toward her desk and placed both palms face down on it, speaking directly into Hillary's face.

"I said, perhaps your parents can't keep their hands off each other long enough to make you buckle down and read," Professor Ross said coldly.

Hillary was gripping the edge of her desk so tightly that her knuckles were getting white.

"10 points from Gryffindor," Professor Ross said briskly and whirled around.

Hermione's hand shot back up in the air, as Professor Ross called on her this time, and Hermione quickly gave the professor the definition of the Soferis Potion but Professor Ross didn't award Gryffindor points for that.

Hillary was shocked and angry at this point.

She looked at Ron and Harry. They too, were shocked and stunned. So far, Professor Ross was even WORSE than Snape. They found themselves wishing Snape was still teaching. Something that they never thought they'd ever think about.

When class was over, Hillary grabbed her things and they flew out of the classroom. Hillary exploded.

"Holy shit," Hillary growled. "She's bloody worse than Snape!"

"I know," Ron admitted. "I actually found myself wishing Snape still taught."

Then shivered, repulsed at the thought.

"You know, she kinda had a point," Hermione said. "You don't study. That Potion is incredibly hard to make. If it goes wrong, people have been seriously injured."

"_You're_ going to be seriously injured if you take Ross' side," Hillary snapped at her, angry at the fact that Hermione always took the teachers' side. It was if Hermione thought teachers could do no wrong. "She's probably out to get me just like Snape was last year because Dad accused her precious Malfoy poo."

Ron and Harry snickered at that.

Hermione looked affronted.

"And secondly," Hillary continued. "You always think teachers can do no wrong. They're human, Hermione. They make mistakes too. Look at our second year…Lockhart. Need I remind you of that? Oh. And don't forget our first year, Quirrell…um, let's see…there's our fifth year with Umbridge the Ugly."

Hermione fell silent after that and she didn't say anymore.

Hillary was still venting when she entered the Gryffindor common room. Remus and Michelle looked up as they entered.

"Hey guys," Michelle said brightly. "How'd class go?"

Remus and Michelle were sitting on the couch, snuggled up against one another reading. Hillary tossed her school bag, narrowly missing Crookshanks, who hissed and galloped into the girls' dorm.

"I take it didn't go very well?" Remus ventured tentatively.

Hillary blew up, going into the whole story of what happened.

Remus listened intently, not interrupting her. He could see she was really angry.

"So yeah Dad," she finished heatedly. "That didn't get around."

Remus sighed. He felt awful that that teacher was starting to pick on Hillary because of him and Michelle.

"Well," Michelle said coldly. "I think it's high time I talked to this teacher. Come on Remus. You lot stay here."

She got up and Remus followed her.

Michelle and Remus entered Professor Ross' office. Professor Ross looked up.

"Well, well," she smirked. "What, did Hillary snitch on me?"

Michelle stormed over to her desk and placed both palms face down on it, putting her face close to Professor Ross'.

"How dare you speak to our daughter like that," Michelle growled angrily. "You had no right to."

Remus was standing behind Michelle.

"I called on your daughter to answer a question. She didn't know the answer and secondly, she's marching around here all high and mighty like Potter."

"My daughter does not march," Michelle said coldly as her hazel eyes narrowed. "And she of all people, does not think she's all high and mighty. Secondly, it's not corporal punishment if a student does not know the answer to a question. Hell, I don't even know what that Potion is."

Professor Ross stood up, putting her face close to Michelle's.

"Then I see where she get's it from," Ross said coolly.

Michelle would've leapt over the desk at Ross had Remus not grabbed her around the waist and dragged her out of the office, telling Ross that they'd speak to her about studying.

Once out in the corridor, Remus released Michelle.

"Why'd you do that?" Michelle demanded angrily. "Remus, she insulted us and Hillary."

"I know," Remus said patiently. "But fighting with her isn't the answer. We have to think of another plan of action."

They headed back to the common room.

Halloween rolled around. The castle was decorated in live bats, orange and black decorations in the Great Hall.

Hillary and Harry finally told everyone that they were dating.

Hermione was thrilled and so was Ron. Michelle was so ecstatic that she grabbed Harry and pulled him into a hug, resulting in him blushing furiously.

Remus however was silent.

There was going to be a Halloween dance as well. Ron and Hermione were going together and Harry and Hillary were going as well. Remus and Michelle decided to go as well, to also chaperone the dance as well.

The Great Hall was decorated beautifully and all the house tables were gone. Instead, round tables seating 3 couples replaced it. Headmaster Ryan's had gotten the band called "The Curse Breakers".

Headmaster Ryans allowed everyone to go in Muggle clothing. Hillary was wearing a light pink dress with spaghetti shoulder straps and embroided roses along the hemline. Hermione was wearing a dress similar to the one she wore in their 4th year to the Yule Ball. The boys were wearing tuxedos.

"Penguins," Ron complained. "We look like bloody penguins."

Remus burst out laughing.

"That's exactly was Sirius said when Hillary's mother and I went to the Christmas dance,"

Remus laughter died automatically and a pained expression replaced it. He and Harry looked at each other for a moment.

Ron cleared his throat.

"We'd best go get the girls," he said.

They stepped into the common room to find Hillary, Hermione and Michelle all dressed up.

Michelle was wearing an ivory strapless dress with small little diamonds on the rim and hem. Her hair was fluffed around her shoulders and slightly curly. She had a small diamond pendant around her neck and matching earrings. She had applied light blue eye shadow and clear lip gloss. She looked stunning.

Remus saw her and froze in his tracks. The boys caught sight of Hillary and Hermione and also froze.

"Well, don't just stand there you lot, let's go!" Michelle laughed.

Remus recovered himself and offered Michelle his arm. Hermione and Ron were behind them, followed by Hillary and Harry.

They entered the Great Hall and found a table. Other couples were arriving as well and they found a table and sat down.

Remus couldn't believe how lovely Michelle looked. He gently prodded her and leaned close.

She leaned close to him too.

"You look simply amazing," he whispered softly.

"Thank you," she said pleased.

Remus reached over and took her right hand in his left and squeezed it. Her wedding band and engagement ring caught the light, making the diamond sparkle.

Headmaster Ryan's gave the speech of having dinner first, then dancing.

Shortly, the food appeared on everyone's plates and they all began eating.

They were having a really good time. Michelle was whispering girl stuff to Hermione and Hillary, while Remus, Ron and Harry talked about guy stuff.

The food vanished and it was now time to dance. Ron shyly pulled Hermione to the dance floor, followed by Hillary and Harry.

Michelle turned to Remus.

"Come on," she grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. It was a slow song so couples slowly rotated on spot.

Michelle snaked her arms around Remus' neck as Remus placed his left hand on her hip and his right hand held her left. They stood really close as they rotated.

"Remus this is lovely," Michelle said scanning the Hall around them in awe. "I'd forgotten how lovely they do this place up."

"Yeah," Remus said distractedly.

Michelle turned her eyes onto him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. "You've been distracted lately and quiet…ever since Hillary and Harry told us they were dating."

Remus sighed.

"I just feel like I'm losing by daughter," he confessed to her. "She's growing up so fast."

Michelle smiled and pressed her forehead against his.

"I know," she said softly. "I'm scared too…but we have to let her go, Remy. She's not leaving us ENTIRELY."

Remus just sighed again.

Suddenly, Michelle's stomach churned. She clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Michelle?" Remus said alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna be sick," she said and flew out of the Hall.

Hillary and Harry stopped dancing and Hillary turned to Remus.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Hillary demanded.

"Your mother felt sick," Remus said. "I should go after her. I'll be right back."

Remus headed after Michelle.

Michelle vomited.

When she was finished, she wiped her mouth with a tissue.

She turned on the faucet and let the cold water pool in her hand before taking a few sips.

When she was done, she splashed the water onto her face and left the girls' bathroom, only to bump into Remus.

"Michelle, are you alright?" he demanded.

"I think I'd better go to Madam Pomfrey," she said.

Remus nodded and helped her to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey gave them a big grin.

"You're pregnant," she said happily.

Remus and Michelle looked at each other for a moment before Michelle joyfully hugged Remus. Remus was thrilled and hugged her back tightly. Then, the next task: telling Hillary.

They headed back to the dance.

Hillary and the Trio stopped dancing and now sat back at the table. They immediately looked up when Remus and Michelle entered the Hall.

"Is everything okay?" Hillary demanded worriedly.

"Yeah," Remus said reassuringly. "Your mother just had a stomach bug."

He didn't want to tell her in front of her friends. He'd wait till later.

Ron looked confused.

"Err, a virus," Harry clarified for him. "Surely you've heard your father talking about things like that right?"

Ron nodded as realization dawned on him.

"You feeling okay, Mum?" Hillary asked.

Michelle nodded.

They continued the dance.

Suddenly around midnight, all the doors to the Hall shut and locked.

Michelle had fear creeping into her chest.

"Remus? What's going on?" Michelle whispered to him. "This is just like the last time."

"I don't know," Remus replied nervously looking around.

The students all were unaware that the doors had shut and locked.

They rose to their feet.

A thick cloud of smoke filled the Hall and it kept filtering in from under one of the doors.

It finally got so bad, that the students stopped dancing and were coughing.

Remus rushed to the nearest door and threw his shoulder against it. It was locked.

Remus turned to Michelle and the others. They had terrified expressions on their faces, but more so Michelle.


	15. Missing

Morphing Thru Time

Chapter 15-Missing

Michelle was terrified. This was too much like the last two times. But the thing was, she wasn't causing it. She bent down low to speak into Hillary's ear.

"Are you doing this?" she whispered, knowing Hillary's power as well.

"No," Hillary whispered back in fear.

Remus stood in front of them. The smoke was getting thick and several students were passing out from the smoke inhalation.

He pressed the sleeve of his left arm against his nose.

"We've got to get them out of here," he said gesturing to Hillary, Ron, Hermione and Harry. "Let's Apparate them out."

"My sister," Ron protested scared. "I don't know where she is."

Remus nodded, still keeping his arm pressed against his nose.

"Michelle take them out," he instructed. "I'm going to find Ginny."

"Remus no," Michelle protested clearly terrified and wide-eyed.

Remus removed his arm from his nose and stood in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned close to her, coughing on the smoke.

"They need to get to safety," he said coughing. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

With much reluctance, Michelle grabbed Hillary, Ron, Hermione and Harry and they Apparated out of the Great Hall, into the corridor where fresh, clear air was. They all coughed and sucked in the fresh air.

Shortly, teachers began Apparating out into the corridors with the rest of the students, but Remus was still no with them.

Michelle was nervously twisting her wedding band and biting her bottom lip. Hillary looked up at her mother.

"He'll be fine, Mum," she said softly.

Michelle just gave her a weak smile and kept her eyes on the entrance to the Hall.

Finally, after a nerve racking 15 minutes, Remus Apparated into the corridor, carrying Ginny in his arms.

"She passed out from the smoke inhalation," Remus explained to Ron. "She'll be just fine though don't worry. I'm taking her to the hospital wing."

Ron exhaled and relaxed. Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Soon, everyone was out of the Hall. Headmaster Ryan's quickly cleared the smoke from the Hall and stood, facing the crowd of teachers and students.

"Is everyone alright?" he called.

There was a chorus of 'Yes' that echoed down the corridor.

"Does anyone know what happened?" he called next.

"All of a sudden, the doors shut closed and were locked," a Slytherin girl called. "Then the smoke came into the Hall under the doors. But there was no fire."

Murmurs began going around.

"Alright," Headmaster Ryan's called next. "Everyone back to their common rooms. Tomorrow's classes are suspended."

Everyone began dispersing and heading back to their common rooms. Michelle sent Hillary and the Trio off, and she stood with Headmaster Ryans.

"I'm sure you're aware of what happened here in the late 70s right? When Remus and I had gone to school?"

Headmaster Ryan's nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore explained everything to be before he…well…you know," Headmaster Ryan said as a solemn and grave expression filled his face. "I know of your telekinesis as well as Hillary's."

Michelle nodded.

"This wasn't me nor was it Hillary," Michelle whispered. "That's what is so scary and confusing."

Headmaster Ryan's frowned thoughtfully.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to issue a curfew," he said. "Because we are not sure who did this tonight and the person could very well be still inside Hogwarts."

"Could the person be someone of Hogwarts?" Michelle whispered in fear.

Headmaster Ryans' looked at Michelle with a new found fear.

"I would certainly hope not," he replied. "But we mustn't rule anything out."

Michelle nodded and headed back to the common room where Hillary and the Trio were.

"How's my sister?" Ron demanded automatically looking frazzled and upset.

Michelle looked upset.

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry Ron I don't know. Remus isn't back from the hospital wing yet. How about I go and find out for you?"

Ron threw Michelle a grateful and relieved expression. Michelle put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"She'll be fine," she said earnestly. "Don't worry."

Michelle glanced to Hillary.

Hillary had the coldest expression on her face.

"Hil?" Michelle asked.

"I told you it would get out," she said stiffly. "Excuse me."

With that, she brushed past Ron and Harry and headed into the girls' dorm.

Michelle was left, feeling confused and stunned, but then she remembered Ron's sister and headed to the hospital wing.

Michelle entered the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was fussing around Ginny lying on one of the cots. The front of Ginny's robe and uniform were soot stained from the smoke and she had soot smudged on her cheeks. Her hair looked heavy and caked with the remnants of the soot as well. Remus was standing by the cot, nervously chewing on the bottom of his lip and he had folded his arms across his chest. He picked up Michelle's scent immediately and raised his green eyes to hers.

"How is she?" Michelle asked worriedly taking a step toward them.

"She's bad," Madam Pomfrey said gravely. "She took a lot of smoke in. It might take days to get her lungs clear of all that soot and smoke."

"Will she be alright?" Remus asked Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"It's too soon to tell," she said. "I'll keep giving her a Sorax Potion to clear those lungs."

Remus nodded.

"I want to be kept updated on her," Remus said.

As he passed the foot of the cot, he gently reached down and gave Ginny's ankle a squeeze before continuing to head toward Michelle.

They began walking back toward the common room. Michelle linked her arm through Remus' and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Hillary was acting strangely just before I left," Michelle mused frowning. "She had this coldest expression on her face and she goes 'I told you it would get out'. She just headed into the girls' dorm."

Remus sighed.

He didn't know how Professor Ross knew but somehow she did find out and that is what was bothering him greatly.

"The thing that I'd like to know is _how _she found out and how she knew," Remus said to Michelle as they turned the corner to a corridor.

Michelle realized Remus was right.

"Yeah," she agreed. "That is odd. How could she know what we did?"

Remus glanced at her sideways.

"I don't know," he said gravely and with a touch of anger in his tone. "But I plan to find out. I didn't like the fact that she insulted us and Hillary."

They hit the common room. Ron immediately came to Remus wanting to know how Ginny was.

Remus didn't believe in lying, so he told him honestly.

Ron slumped onto the couch and buried his head into his hands.

Hermione sat down beside him and put her arm around him comfortingly.

"She'll be alright," Hermione said reassuringly. "Madam Pomfrey knows her stuff. Ginny will be back and bouncing off the walls before you know it."

But she had a grim expression on her face but she didn't let Ron see it.

During the course of the day, they realized Hillary was no where to be found.

Remus was beginning to get nervous now.

"Where could she be?" he mused pacing the common room like a caged animal. "Where could she have gone?"

"Remus relax," Michelle said calmly. "I'm sure she's around the grounds. Did you try Hagrids?"

Remus seemed to calm down a bit.

"No," he said. "Let me go talk to Hagrid now."

Michelle knew that he wouldn't settle down until he knew where Hillary was and that she was alright and unharmed.

Remus left the castle and headed toward Hagrids hut. He knocked on the door and shortly, Hagrid answered the door.

"Why Professor Lupin, what can I do ye fer?" he asked.

"Is my daughter here?" he asked swallowing nervously. "Hillary?"

Hagrid frowned and scratched his beard.

"No, sorry. I haven't seen her lately," Hagrid said.

Remus' heart was now hammering in his chest.

"Okay," he said thickly now, clearing panicking. "Thanks Hagrid."

Remus went back to the castle and entered the common room. From the look on his face, Michelle knew that Remus had found an answer that he didn't want.

"She's not at Hagrids," Remus said swallowing again and taking a seat next to Michelle on the couch.

Hermione didn't say anything, except she got up and headed into the girls' dorm.

A few minutes later, she came back out.

"She's not in the girls' dorm either," Hermione replied going pale in the face.

They looked at each other.

Hillary was…missing.

Remus immediately alerted Headmaster Ryan's about Hillary. They decided to search the grounds.

But Hillary was no where to be found.

Remus was beside himself with fear and all sorts of thoughts began scrolling through his head.

_She's dead somewhere…someone kidnapped her…she drowned in the lake…_

Remus forced these thoughts to the back of his mind and tried to focus on the task of actually finding her. But the thoughts always managed to find their way back to the front of his memory causing him to stop and wallow in fear and his own thoughts.

Michelle was distraught as well. She knew Remus was getting horrible images of what _could _have happened to Hillary, but she hoped none of them were accurate.

That night, the Trio headed off to bed. Michelle and Remus continued to sit in the common room on the couch.

Remus was leaning back against the couch with his arm around Michelle's shoulder. Michelle was snuggled up against him with her head on his chest and one arm dangled across his abdomen. They stared into the fire, which omitted a soft orange glow over them.

Remus let out a loud exhale as he stared into the flames. The fire crackled gently.

"Remus," Michelle voice quietly. "What if Hillary is dead somewhere?"

Michelle heard him let out a low growl, a sign that he didn't like the question one bit.

"Don't say things like that," he snapped at her. "She's alive…I know it!"

"I'm sorry!" Michelle cried back, clearly getting more upset. "I just don't understand this!"

Remus took his arm off her shoulder and leaned forward slightly, his elbows resting on his thighs. He clasped his hands.

"Perhaps if we hadn't become intimate that night, none of this would've happened," he said quietly keeping his eyes on the floor.

Michelle stood up.

"Are you regretting spending time with me? We've got a new baby on the way for crying out loud! Hillary's missing and I could really use your support now! But I see that that is now nearly impossible," Michelle's hazel eyes flashed dangerously at him.

She knew that he didn't mean what he was saying. He was just really upset and distraught over Hillary. But they needed each other's support right now. This was no time to be falling apart. Michelle's eyes began filling with tears now.

Remus raised his eyes finally to meet Michelle's.

Michelle was shocked to find pure guilt and pain in them.

"Secondly," Michelle went on. "We are not to blame for being in love with one another. SOMEONE found out. This is not our fault. But you go a head and feel guilty. I'm going to find our daughter with or without your help."

With that, Michelle turned and left the common room, heading into the suite.

Remus just sat there, staring into the fire. She was right of course. But he couldn't help but feel that overwhelming feeling of guilt if something had happened to Hillary.

He couldn't sleep that night so he ended up staying up all night just staring into the fire.

The next morning, there was still no new of the whereabouts of Hillary.

The entire school now realized something was incredibly wrong and whispers went around.

Remus didn't want to sit with the rest of the teachers, asking him how he felt and if he needed to talk they would be there for him.

He sat at the Gryffindor table with the rest of the students. Hermione was a wreck with worry and so was Ron and Harry.

Some slight good news came around. Ginny would be just fine and that she was recovering from the smoke inhalation. She would be released the following Monday.

Ron felt totally relieved and Headmaster Ryan's had owled his parents letting them know what had happened.

Michelle was ignoring Remus.

Even the Trio sensed that something that happened between Remus and Michelle so they were quiet too, talking politely to both of them if they asked them a question.

When the bell rang, and it was time to head to class, Michelle headed off to the library with Hermione. Harry, Ron and Remus decided to head off, taking a walk along the grounds and just enjoying the beautiful fresh afternoon air.

Remus walked with his hands stuffed into his pockets as Ron and Harry crossed the grounds near the Forbidden Forest. The weather was dark and grey and storm clouds began rolling in, causing the air to take on a chill.

Harry wrapped his robe around him tighter and shivered.

"I already miss Hillary," he said quietly.

Remus glanced at him.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Me too. And I'm to blame."

Ron looked at him.  
He didn't know what to say to Professor Lupin. He regarded Hillary like his second sister. He hoped she was alright wherever she was.

Suddenly, Harry tripped over something and went face down on the grass.

Remus' heart froze in his throat.

It was a girls body…and she had dark brown hair.


	16. Who Did It?

Morphing Thru Time

Chapter 16-Who Did it?

Remus felt his blood nearly freeze and go cold.

His heart hammered in his chest and his felt a lump rising in the back of his throat, along with bile.

Ron was frozen as well, not being able to breathe or move at all.

Harry was the first person to recover and react.

He crouched down, hefting the slack legs of his pants up and he gently put a shaky hand out, just barely touching the girls' arm.

His heart was hammering in his chest as well and he felt the bile rising.

Finally, his hand touched the girls shoulder and he rolled her over onto her back, exposing her face.

"It's not her," Harry said breathing a somewhat sigh of relief. "It's another Gryffindor named Emily Rosen."

Remus felt his body relax slightly too, but not by much.

The girls' body was already stiff and her eyes were open and a look of sheer terror was on her face.

But suddenly, they realized something else.

Her throat had been torn out and the back of her skull had been crushed as though someone slammed her head against a tree trunk.

"What the hell happened to her?" Ron squeaked out going pale.

"I don't know," Harry said quietly.

"I think I know," Remus said quietly. "It looks like the work of a werewolf."

Immediately, both Ron and Harry looked up at him.

"But how?" Harry asked. "Last night wasn't a full moon. You didn't change."

Remus sighed.

"It was another werewolf," he said. "I mean there's the two main kinds right? The ones that choose to turn into one (this is also I think considered an Animagi) and the ones that don't choose it, hence me. But there's a third. It's called the Trylex. They change every night, regardless of the moon. They remember what they did that night too, hence the difference between them and my 'kind' of werewolves and Animagi's."

Ron and Harry looked at each other before glancing back at Professor Lupin.

"We had no idea that a third kind of werewolf actually existed," Ron said.

"That's because they aren't spoken of," Remus said patiently still keeping is eyes on the girls' body lying on her back in front of them. "They mainly kept secretive and not really ones for public if you know what I mean."

"So," Harry said slowly. "There's a werewolf on the loose that will change each night regardless of the moon. This is good."

He added the last part sarcastically.

Remus nodded gravely and he began realizing now the urgency to find Hillary.

They headed back to the castle and immediately told Headmaster Ryan's about the girl.

What happened quickly spread around the castle. Whispers began going around as to what happened and who could've done this to a fellow Gryffindor.

Even the Slytherins were rather subdued and normally, making fun of the Gryffindors, but they were quiet and solemn.

Michelle now began feeling the panic settling in her chest. If this poor girl, Emily, was killed, where was Hillary? Could she be dead now somewhere?

Classes were once again suspended for the day. The Trio decided to head down to Hagrids to see if maybe he'd heard anything on Emily and if he'd seen or heard any strange things.

Michelle was pacing the Gryffindor common room now, like she was caged up.

Remus entered the common room next after heading to the library after doing some studying on the third werewolf. Apparently there wasn't that many books in the library on the subject. But from what he got, the Trylex was a dangerous werewolf, even more powerful and stronger than he was. Capable of tearing someone to pieces…literally.

Michelle looked up at him and he saw tears forming in her hazel eyes. Without a word, she rushed toward him and threw her arms around his neck. She pressed her face into his neck and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Forgetting that they weren't talking, Remus and Michelle decided to put aside their differences and Remus' arms encircled Michelle, drawing her into a tight embrace.

"Oh Remus," Michelle sobbed into his neck. "What if she's dead? What if she's the same way poor Emily is?"

Remus sighed and pressed his face into her hair inhaling that sweet strawberry scent.

"She's alright," he said quietly. "I can feel it."

Michelle continued to sob.

Remus pulled back from the embrace and he gently took her face in his hands, cupping her jaw line with both palms. His thumbs stroked her rosy cheeks.

He lowered his head slightly so that they were eye level.

"I won't let anything happen to her…okay? Trust me," he said sincerely, staring into her eyes. "I would die to protect her."

Michelle just stared into his green eyes and felt the tears continue to flow freely.

"Relax," Remus said in a soothing tone. "We WILL find her."

Michelle had to admit, there was a strong tone to Remus' voice that she knew and trusted that he would find her if it was the last thing he did.

Michelle nodded and he wiped the tears away with his thumbs. He pressed his forehead against hers and just gave her a gentle soft kiss.

Michelle kissed him back and he hugged her one last time.

Later on, they sat in the Great Hall and had dinner.

Michelle didn't really have much of an appetite so she just picked at her food and pushed it around on her plate.

Remus looked up and sighed.

"Honey, you've got to eat," he said concerned. "If you don't eat you'll get sick."

Michelle just gave him a smile and finally decided to eat.

Hermione was rather quiet too, as Remus and Harry had told her about the new werewolf possibly being on campus.

She read a lot of books so she knew how dangerous these werewolves could be.

"We've got a real problem here," Hermione whispered helping herself to some pot roast and mashed potatoes. "If this werewolf IS on the grounds, a lot more than just the students are in danger."

Michelle looked at her.

"I know," she said gravely. "We should definitely tell Headmaster Ryans about this. He should know. He's going to have to issue another curfew restricting students to the castle at night."

Ron shivered.

He hated spiders, but werewolves scared him more. Plus, the whole lot of them had seen what Professor Lupin had tried to do during their third year.

They had left the Whomping Willow through the entrance from the Shrieking Shack. They had Sirius with them and David Owens had tried to kill Hillary right there in front of them. David had changed into a rat and left, fleeing with no doubt back to Lord Voldemort.

Professor Lupin had changed into the wolf and nearly attacked Hillary, his own daughter.

He'd been so distraught over that that he'd resigned from teaching because of that and the fact that parents wouldn't want a werewolf teaching their children.

Seeing Professor Lupin almost attack Hillary was enough to make Ron even more scared of werewolves than spiders.

"Hermione, have you heard of those wolves in recent times? Like have they been known to the magical community?" Ron asked curiously.

Hermione frowned.

"Yes and no," she responded. "They very reclusive and secretive. But then again they are _known _and are known to exist. So it goes either way really."

Remus shook his head, amazed at how seriously Hermione took her school work. Sure he took his school work seriously when he'd gone to Hogwarts, but even he knew enough when to relax and just have fun…just to be a normal teenager.

But then again, they weren't normal teenagers…they were from magical families, except Harry. (His aunt and uncle hated magic). Remus knew that if Harry's parents were still alive, things would probably be very different.

Of course, no one could change the past and Remus' mind kept showing him flashes of the future…Gail, seeing that sedan hit Hillary and seeing her die on the table in front of him…seeing himself stab and murder his wife whom he loved more than life itself.

He shook his head, trying to clear those memories and just focus on finding Hillary…alive and well.

No one else knew of what had happened in the 'future' and Remus wanted to prevent anything like that from occurring.

Later on, Michelle and Remus headed to Headmaster Ryan's office. They decided to tell him about Emily and their theory.

He listened intently them and didn't interrupt.

When they were done explaining things to Headmaster Ryans, he studied them closely.

"Are you sure that it's a Trylex?" he asked slowly.

Remus nodded.

"I'm positive," he said firmly and sincerely. "There's no way that a normal Animagi could've done that sort of damage."

Headmaster Ryan's frowned and scratched the back of his neck.

"If that's the case, then we're in a lot more danger than we perceive," he said. "It could be anyone…I will have to make a search of the school and grounds to see if we find anyone that isn't supposed to be here."

Remus nodded.

Headmaster Ryan's looked at him solemnly. "There's still no word on the whereabouts of your daughter. I alerted the Ministry and put an APB out on her. They're searching for her."

Remus felt a lump of tears rising in the back of his throat.

Michelle looked at him gravely and sympathetically.

She was beginning to feel the stress now of not knowing if Hillary was alright, or…

Headmaster Ryan's got up and put a hand on Michelle's shoulder.

"We will not rest until we find her," he said earnestly.

Michelle gave him a weak smile.

They left his office and headed back to the common room.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were relaxing by the fire. Ron and Hermione were snuggled up against one another. Harry looked into the fire longingly.

Michelle sat down beside him and put her arm around his shoulders, drawing him into a squeeze.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked gently and softly. "What's going through that mind of yours?"

Harry turned his emerald green eyes onto hers.

"I really thought that was Hillary we found today," he said swallowing, causing his Adams apple to move up and down. "That really was a frightening moment."

"I know," Remus agreed forcing the brief panic moment from his mind. "I was about to go mental."

Michelle reached over and gave his hand a loving squeeze.

She was really lucky to have him. He was so loving, generous and just a great guy to be married to.

Later that night, they climbed into bed.

Remus laid in bed, with his back pressed against the front of Michelle's body.

Michelle snuggled up against him and draped her arm over his ribs tucking her hand under his side that was against the mattress.

She pressed her face into the back of his neck.

Remus felt her and he felt a tingle running down his spine. He felt a smile creep onto his face as he finally rolled over and faced her.

She easily rolled over on top of him, and held herself up by placing a hand on either side of his shoulder. Her hips were resting against his. Her chocolate brown hair dangled above his face. He reached up and intertwined his fingers with her soft waves before tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Remus," she said quietly. "None of this is our fault…you know that right?"

He sighed loudly and kept his hand on the side of her face, cupping her jaw in his left palm.

"I know," he said quietly. "But I feel like it is. There has to be a logical reason for us being intimate getting out. We were in this suite. No one has the password except you and I. So how would that be possible?"

Michelle understood where he was coming from.

"Yeah. But are these walls sound proof?" she asked with a cheeky grin. "They could've found out that way."

Remus picked up on her cheeky grin.

"You are really twisted, Mrs. Lupin," he cracked.

"Yeah, just like you, _Mr. _Lupin," she teased back.

His grin faded and an anxious expression took over.

"We've got another baby on the way," he said, taking his hand off her jaw and easily placing it on her now flat abdomen. "All this stress can't be good for the baby either…or you."

Michelle smiled.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "I wonder if its going to be a girl this time again or boy."

"As long as its healthy that's all that matters," Remus said firmly.

Michelle nodded and just laid down on top of him, pressing her left cheek against his chest. Remus pulled the blanket up around them more and his chin touched the top of her head. Michelle just laid there, listening to his breathing and his heart beating.

It was rather soothing listening to his steady breathing and pulse. Remus gently began stroking her hair, enjoying each other's company and the tender moment.

Remus kissed the top of her head and then wrapped his arm around her. Michelle eventually dozed off, but Remus couldn't sleep just yet. He laid there, listening to Michelle breathing and feeling her body pressing against his.

He eventually turned his head left, falling into a restless sleep.

He dreamed:

_He was at Hillary and Harry's wedding. The couple just went to turn to face the guests after the ceremony. Hillary was beaming happily. He was sitting in the front pew of the church. He sensed someone standing toward the back of the church. He turned around. There was a guy standing there dressed in a black hooded cloak. He watched in horror as the guy pulled out his wand and aimed it at Hillary._

_He didn't hear the incantation but a jet of green light shot out from the wand and went speeding toward Hillary._

_He heard himself yell "Nooo!" in the dream and then in slow motion he leapt from his seat, lunging for Hillary. He reached her and grabbed her in his arms, putting his back to the jet of light. He saw it hit himself in the back._

_He heard Michelle screaming, and then Hillary screaming._

He woke up in a sweat. Beads clung to his chest, forehead, neck and back. He reached up and brushed some damp wheat colored bangs from his forehead. Michelle was still asleep on top of him.

Shivering, he pulled the blanket up more and he glanced at his watch. It was 3 AM.

He needed to go take a walk to calm down, but he didn't want to move Michelle. She was sleeping peacefully.

She needed the sleep. Especially now. He shifted a little bit, but got a sleepy moan of protest from Michelle. He smiled at her sleeping form affectionately.

"Okay, love," he said whispering. "I'm not going anywhere."

All he got was a silence.

Realizing he couldn't fall asleep again, he stayed awake all night.

In the morning, Michelle woke up to find Remus wide awake.  
"Remus?" she inquired. "Why are you awake? What time did you get up?"

"I've been up since 3 AM," he explained to her. "I had a horrible nightmare."

Michelle propped herself up.

"What kind of nightmare?" she asked.

Remus launched into the whole thing.

When he was finished, Michelle smiled at him.

"It was just a nightmare Remy," she said softly and affectionately. "We all know you'd die for Hillary. But it was just a nightmare. It doesn't mean anything."

Remus didn't answer.

"I would too," he said thickly. "I would die for her."

Michelle pressed her forehead against his.

"But then I'd be lost without you," she said quietly. "I'd go mental."

Remus smiled and took her face in his hands. He moved his face closer to hers until their lips met. He kissed her softly, gently and passionately.

Michelle returned the kisses the same way. She pulled back from the kiss and gave him a wicked grin.

"How about we have some 'us' time?" she inquired cheekily.

Remus grinned back.

"You read my mind," he said.

He reached up and pulled Michelle down to him, interlocking is fingers in her hair as he kissed her…

Down in the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione were eating breakfast.

"Where is Professor Lupin and Mrs. Lupin?" Hermione inquired. "They're usually down here at this time."

"Maybe they're having some 'alone' time," Harry grinned at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

When Remus and Michelle were finished, they quickly pulled on their clothes and decided to head down to breakfast.

"I feel so guilty," Remus said quietly as they walked down the corridor.

"Why?" Michelle asked him curiously.

"Well, we just made love and I feel like I should be panicking over Hillary's disappearance," he said guiltily.

Michelle stopped him in the corridor.

"Remus, I know you're scared for her, hell I am too," she said earnestly. "But just because we made love doesn't mean we stop panicking for Hillary."

He nodded and finally agreed that she was right.


	17. Another Disappearance

Morphing Thru Time

Chapter 17-Anotehr Disappearance

When they hit the Hall, they realized that it was empty.

"Whoops," Michelle said turning to Remus. "Looks like we missed breakfast. Come on, let's head to the kitchens."

Remus followed Michelle to the kitchens where the house elves were. She tickled the pear and immediately, the entrance to the kitchens opened. They stepped in.

Almost immediately, the house elves rushed to them, happily asking what they could get for them to eat.

Remus and Michelle took a seat on the stools next to the island that was in the center of the kitchen while the elves hustled around making sure they got what Remus and Michelle wanted.

They were sitting across from one another.

Remus studied Michelle.

She hadn't been sleeping well, with worry over Hillary. Her normally bright hazel eyes were dull and there were lines under her eyes as well as dark circles.

She pushed her food around her plate. Even the house elves were realizing something was wrong. Dobby, an elf Harry Potter befriended, came over to her.

"Miss? Might there be something wrong?" he asked as his large orb eyes studied her closely. His bat like ears were pricked up with interest.

Michelle gave the elf a small smile.

"I'm just worried about my daughter," she said to the elf softly and quietly. "I'm afraid she's dead."

Dobby turned his dark eyes onto Remus next.

"Would this girl have dark hair and green eyes?" the elf asked curiously.

Remus' ears pricked up now. Both he and Michelle exchanged glances before turning their eyes onto Dobby.

"Yes," Remus said urgently. "Have you seen her around? Do you know where she is?"

Dobby hesitated.

"Sir, all Dobby is going to say is that a man came to the castle and took her," Dobby said. He was still used to beating himself up for giving any type of information out to people.

Remus was off the stool in a flash.

He crouched down in front of the elf, hefting his pants legs up. He rested his elbows on his thighs and clasped his hands. He kept his green eyes locked on Dobby's.

"Dobby," Remus said in an urgent pleading tone. "Please. If you know something please tell us. We're going crazy with worry."

Dobby's ears drooped slowly.

"Well, sir," Dobby began. "Dobby just saw someone in a black hooded cloak come into the castle. Dobby heard a woman's voice speaking to the man. The man left with the girl. That is all Dobby saw."

"Was she hurt?" Remus demanded. "Was she harmed in anyway?"

Dobby sadly shook his head.

"I don't know sir," he said grimly. "But I do know the girl was blindfolded, gagged and her wrists were tied together. After that, Dobby no see them anymore."

Remus heart wrenched at the statement of hearing Hillary was blindfolded, gagged and tied up.

"Did you recognize the woman's voice?" Remus prompted.

Dobby scratched his head, just behind his ear.

"Well, the voice is familiar," Dobby said. "But Dobby don't want to believe it would be her."

"Who Dobby?" Remus demanded not getting urgent and a bit short. He grabbed Dobby by the front of his tea cozy and lifted the elf a little off the floor.

"Remus," Michelle said alarmed as she got up and stood next to him.

Dobby's ears drooped even more and his large orb eyes widened and filled with a glistening of tears.

"Why, it was a teacher," Dobby said his voice shaking. "It was Professor Ross."

Remus hands shook violently as they held Dobby. He slowly returned Dobby to the floor. Michelle put a gently hand on top of the elf's head.

"Thank you Dobby," she said warmly and gratefully. "You've helped us a lot!"

Dobby nodded and headed back over to the rest of the elves.

Remus was in shock as he stood for a moment, before the wolf half of him took over. He grinded his teeth and a loud growl rumbled in his throat.

"Remus no," Michelle whispered, immediately sensing what he was going to do. "We have no proof. Dobby could be mistaking."

"House elves don't make mistakes," Remus growled at her, sounding more like the wolf. "They're bred to tell the truth and to make accurate assumptions."

Michelle was worried now that Remus would do something rash.

She put a hand on his shoulder. At her touch, Remus felt himself calming down.

"Fine," he said calmly. "We will get proof."

With that, he shrugged off her hand and left the kitchens. Michelle followed close behind.

That night, it was a full moon. The Trio knew enough to stay inside the castle and not to go venturing off.

Madam Pomfrey had given Remus the Wolfsbane potion since Snape was now MIA. (Missing In Action)

Michelle was walking back to the castle on one of the low opened covered bridges that connected one part of the castle to the next. She could see the full moon peering out behind some clouds. Stars twinkled merrily. The Forbidden Forest looked foreboding and loomed to the left.

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her. She turned around. There was nothing there.

Just as she turned back around, something solid slammed into her, causing her to fall backward onto her rear end. She looked up and realized it was a man with a black hooded cloak on. The hood was pulled up over his head, shielding his face from view. He'd knocked her down by a backhand.

Michelle went to get up, but the man grabbed her by her ankles and began dragging her.

She began screaming and clawing at what was around her, trying to grab onto anything.

She saw a gray wolf galloping toward her.

_Remus!_ she thought.

The man kept pulling Michelle toward the Forbidden Forest.Michelle kept screaming and digging her fingers into the soil, creating large gouges in the dirt as she continued to try and grasp onto anything solid.

The wolf reached the man and it laid back its ears and pulled back the top and bottom lip of its snout, exposing white canines and incisors. Its amber eyes were locked on the man.

The man paid took out his wand and aimed it at the wolf. Michelle watched in horror as the man hissed the Killing Curse.

Much to Michelle's relief, the wolf dodged the spell and continued to snarl at the man. Finally the man hit the wolf with a Stunning spell. The wolf fell to the side frozen as Michelle continued to scream, as she was being dragged toward the Forbidden Forest.

The next thing she knew, a bright light flashed and she was engulfed in it.

Remus woke up, in human form out side the castle. He was lying on the grass nude. Quickly, he scrambled back into the castle and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. He silently prayed that no one would wake up now and see him like that. It would be totally embarrassing.

Much to his relief, no one did. He quickly hurried into the suite and pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt. He didn't see Michelle in bed. In fact, the bed was still made.

Curious, he headed back out to the common room. He raised his wrist and glanced at his watch. It was 7:30, so now most of the students were waking up.

He patiently waited for the Trio.

He spied Hermione, Harry and Ron. They headed toward him.

"Good morning, Professor Lupin," Hermione said cheerily. "How are you?"

"Good," Remus said. "Did either of you lot see Michelle last night?"

The Trio looked at each other.

"No, sir," Harry said turning his eyes back onto Remus. "The last we saw her was at dinner time. That was it."

Remus began panicking now and became alarmed.

"Isn't she with you?" Hermione asked.

Remus shook his head.

"No," he said. "I woke up outside and when I came up to the suite she was not in the bed."

"Don't panic," Harry said warmly. "I'm sure she's around."

They headed down to the Great Hall. They helped themselves to breakfast.

There was still no sign of Michelle.

Around dinner time, Remus was absolutely panicking now. Even the Trio began worrying.

"Where could she be?" Ron mused.

"I don't know," Remus said. "What has me alarmed is I can't pick up her scent…on the grounds at all."

Remus was not eating his dinner at all. He was really concerned and scared now. His sense of smell could reach about a mile and he wasn't picking up Michelle's scent at all.

After dinner, the Trio decided to do some investigating on their own. They saw how distraught Professor Lupin was so Harry grabbed his Invisibility cloak.

Hermione, much to Ron and Harry's surprise, volunteered to come along.

"I like Mrs. Lupin just as much as you two do," she said scowling when Ron asked her if she'd hit her head on a bookshelf in the library.

"It doesn't matter," Harry whispered throwing the cloak over him, Ron and Hermione. "We have to find out what happened to Mrs. Lupin."

They snuck out of the castle and headed onto the grounds.

They came up the covered opened bridge that connected the first part of the castle to the second.

"Hey," Ron said suddenly. "What's that?"

He gestured to a shiny object lying on the grass just off from the bridge.

They hurried over to it.

It was a ring…a wedding band.

Harry bent down and picked it up.

There was an inscription in it.

"_To Michelle, whom I could never exist without, Remus_," Harry read aloud to Ron and Hermione

They raised their eyes to one another's and lowered them back down to the grass. The topsoil was disturbed as though something was dragged and it led straight for the Forbidden Forest.

"Uh oh," Ron said swallowing. "Please don't tell me the spiders got Mrs. Lupin."

"Don't be stupid, Ron," Hermione scoffed. "Obviously, someone grabbed Mrs. Lupin and dragged her into the Forest."

"How can you be sure it was a 'someone' and not a 'something'?" Harry asked her nervously.

"Because there's nothing in that Forest now except the centaurs," Hermione scoffed again rolling her eyes. "They'd never willingly harm a human. Besides, this looks like a struggle."

"I think we'd best tell Professor Lupin," Harry said seriously carefully slipping the ring into his pocket.

They carefully snuck back into the castle and up to the common room.

They found Professor Lupin sitting on the couch clearly moping around, distraught and anxious.

Once they were safely inside, they slipped off the cloak and Harry laid it across the back of the couch.

"Professor Lupin? We found this outside," Harry said gravely reaching into his pocket and pulling out the ring.

"What were you three doing out at this hour?" he asked in a fatherly tone. "It's eleven o'clock!"

"We were looking for clues to where Mrs. Lupin had gone," Harry said stepping forward and placing the ring in Remus hand. "We found this and what appears to be someone dragging her off toward the Forest."

Harry placed Michelle's gold wedding band into Remus' opened, upturned palm. He carefully picked it up.

He felt a lump rising in the back of his throat.

"Did you find anything else?" he asked, forcing his voice to remain steady, praying that they didn't come across her body as well.

"No," Hermione said softly. "But it looked as though there was a struggle and someone dragged her off into the forest."

Remus' fist closed around the wedding band.

"We have to find her," he said urgently. "Now."

He stood up and went to leave, but Harry stepped in front of him, stopping him from going any further.

"Professor," he said gently and softly. "You need sleep. We all do. Plus, it's too dark out now to do a proper search. Once daylight comes, it would be a lot easier."

Remus hated to admit that he was right.

He sighed dejectedly.

"Fine," he said quietly. "You're right. Good night guys."

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded as they headed into their separate dorms. Remus flopped down on the couch and stared into the fire.

His fist was still clenched around the band. He faced the fire and rested his elbows on his thighs. He pressed his wrists against his forehead and burst into tears.

First, Hillary goes missing…they find a body near the forest and he immediately thought it was her…and now, his wife is missing.

He began sobbing uncontrollably now, just letting out all the grief and fear loose.

He slumped sideways onto the couch, and before long, he ended up crying himself to sleep.

In the morning, the Trio and Remus headed straight for Headmaster Ryans office.

"Good morning, Remus," Headmaster Ryans said pleasantly. "Hello Harry, Ron and Hermione. What could I do for you?"

"My wife is missing now," Remus said as his voice shook with emotion. "All I found was her wedding band outside near the forest. It looks like someone dragged her."

His throat tightened as he relayed this message to Headmaster Ryans.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were surprised and glad that Professor Lupin didn't tell Headmaster Ryan's that it had actually been them that found the ring.

Headmaster Ryan's sighed.

"This is most distressing," he said quietly. "This is the second disappearance, both from your family. I'm afraid to say that it sounds like someone wants to either destroy you, or torture you into submission. Whoever it is has an evil and vile plan, that we can be certain of."

"We have to search for Michelle," Remus said firmly and urgently. "We have to go into the Forest and find her. I will go by myself if I have to."

"We'll go too," Ron piped up for Remus.

Harry and Hermione nodded.

Remus turned to them.

"No," he said shaking his head. "It's much too dangerous. Whoever took Michelle and Hillary obviously only wants me to go. He or she took two of the people whom I love more than life. You three are to stay here at the castle."

Headmaster Ryan's looked at Remus.

"I'm giving you permission to search the Forest," Headmaster Ryan's said. "But take Hagrid with you. He knows the creatures in there."

Remus nodded.


	18. Dastardly Deeds

Morphing Thru Time

Chapter 18-Dastardly deeds

Michelle and Hillary were sitting on the floor of something. They were blindfolded and gagged and their wrists and ankles were tied together. From what they could tell, it was some kind of room somewhere. Hillary was sobbing uncontrollably, soaking the cloth that was around her eyes.

Michelle, wanted to comfort her, but she couldn't move herself. Michelle's cheek stung and knew there was an abrasion there from when her captor dragged her into the room, her cheek rubbing against the floorboards.

She felt dust sticking to her entire body. Oddly, her captors had fed and watered both her and Hillary.

She heard a man speak and then a woman. To her surprise, the woman sounded awfully familiar. The man's voice not so much.

Hillary scooted closer to her mother. Michelle could feel Hillary's body shaking violently against her own.

Hillary's mind kept showing her the night she stormed from the common room after snapping at her mother that the fact that her mother and father had been intimate spread to Professor Ross and that if she knew, surely everyone else did.

She'd avoided breakfast and had gone to visit Hagrid. Just as she passed the forest, someone grabbed her from behind and then a bright light flashed, engulfing her. It was as if someone grabbed her and Apparated her to wherever she was now.

She knew that her father was more than likely panicking now and completely distressed. The fact that her mother was taken secondly would surely push him over the edge.

Just then they heard people speaking.

"_Ah, we finally have the infamous Lupin women. Excellent_," the male said in a cold tone.

"_Yes,_" a familiar female voice answered the male voice. _"It wasn't easy though. That damn house elf might've recognized me! And no doubt Remus would want his precious women alive."_

"_Yes but we aren't interested in him_," the male voice continued. _"We are more interested in Michelle, whom we have here with us now. That brat is an added bonus. Unfortunately, she is no use to us. Her powers aren't that strong._"

"_What do you suggest we do?_" the female asked.

There was a pause before the man answered.

"_Kill her of course. We will let her live for now, until Michelle agrees to our terms. If not, we will kill the girl,_"

Hearing this, Hillary sobbed even more and scooted closer to her mother.

Michelle couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She stayed close to Hillary, praying that Remus would find them soon. She felt tears forming in her own eyes and she tilted her head to the side, resting her cheek against the top of Hillary's head.

She too, began sobbing herself.

Their lives were in the hands of two strangers whom by the sound of it weren't friendly and planned to use Michelle in some sort of deal. If Michelle refused to go through the deal, Hillary would be dead.

Remus and Hagrid entered the forest. Hagrid had extra bows strapped to his back in a sheath. His cross bow was held in one hand.

"Err, Professor Lupin, what exactly are we looking fer?" Hagrid asked as they walked through the underbrush and their shoes crunching on dead leaves and twigs.

"Something that would give us proof that Michelle was taken," he replied carefully scanning the ground for any clues.

About an hour into the search, Remus was beginning to get uneasy and panic. They found absolutely nothing.

Just when Remus was about to give up, they heard a rustling in the bushes. Hagrid raised his crossbow and arrow and lined his sight up along the arrow, preparing to release the bow.

A black Minux jumped out at them.

"Calliope," Hagrid sighed lowering the crossbow and arrow. "What are yeh doing out here? Yeh almost got shot!"

"I'm sorry, Hagrid," the Minux apologized tucking its hindquarters into a sitting position. "I sensed you were out here. What is it that you are looking for?"

Minux's were a cross between a dog and a bat. They also spoke clear English. They had a dogs' body but the ears were large, similar to a house elf's. They had sensitive hearing and were excellent hunters.

"We're looking for any evidence that my wife was taken," Remus said as his voice caught in his throat. "We have reason to believe that someone took her…my daughter's missing as well. It's probably the same person that did it."

The Minux turned her clear blue eyes onto Remus.

"Are you referring to the two females that were dragged through here?"

Remus' breath caught in his throat.

"Yes!" Remus said eagerly. "Did you see what happened? Who took them? Where are they?"

The Minux tilted her head.

"I saw a man Apparate in the forest, then head up toward the castle. He returned with a young female around the age of 17. He vanished again. A few days later, he returned again and then the same thing, only with an older female. Now, I know human's are not able to Apparate on Hogwarts' grounds. So I'm thinking this is more of a portkey situation," Calliope said studying Remus.

Remus stepped closer to the Minux and crouched down in front of her.

"Please," he pleaded. "Did you hear anything on where they might be taking them? A name? Anything?"

The Minux lowered her head in thought. Then, she raised her eyes to Remus'.

"I did catch something about a house in London where evil was born," Calliope replied. "Other than that, I don't know anything else."

Remus reached out and gave Calliope a big scratch behind her left bat like ear. Calliope's eyes closed blissfully and her hind leg began beating against the ground. Minux's were used to human touch and Calliope was somewhat of a pet of Hagrids.

"Thank you so much," Remus said gratefully as he stopped scratching Calliope's ear.

"You are most welcomed," Calliope said as she went over to Hagrid and nudged his hand before retreating into the bushes vanishing from sight.

"Let's head back to the castle. I think I have an idea where they might be," Remus said narrowing his eyes.

Michelle had dozed off, her cheek resting against the top of Hillary's head.

She heard the man and woman speaking now. She slowly opened her eyes behind the cloth and listened intently.

"_It's getting harder and harder for me to leave the castle! You can't keep calling me here!_" the woman snarled.

"_Yeah, yeah," _the man said nastily. "_Anyway, let's get to it shall we?_"

Michelle heard footsteps creaking on floor boards and then the opening of a door. Hillary was still asleep.

"_Get the brat_," the man snarled.

Michelle felt Hillary's body being roughly pulled away from her own. She heard Hillary snap awake and let out protesting screams which were naturally muffled by the gag.

Michelle sensed someone standing over her.

"_Now,_" the man said in a cold tone. _"Here's the deal. You will help me with your powers. You will use them as I wish, or I will kill your daughter without hesitation._"

"_Why don't we just kill the brat anyway?_" the woman asked.

"_Shut up,_" the man snapped at her and Michelle felt his eyes on her now. "_Do you understand?_"

Michelle slowly nodded.

"_Good,"_ the man said. "_For now, we will remove the gags."_

Michelle felt the gag removed from her mouth. She sucked in air and was relieved that she was able to speak now.

She heard Hillary's scream, sharp and loud as her gag was removed.

She heard a noise and then Hillary's muffled moan of pain.

"What happened?" Michelle asked alarmed.

"_My girlfriend taught her a lesson not to scream_," the man said cruelly. "_We will come to you later when the first task is thought of._"

Michelle felt Hillary's body being dropped beside hers. Hillary slumped against her mother and was semi conscious.

The woman had brought something heavy down on Hillary's head. She slid into Michelle's lap and let the blackness swallow her up.

Remus stood in front of Headmaster Ryan's desk and told him everything that the Minux had told him.

Ryans frowned.

"Calliope might be right," he said musingly. "A portkey is a away to get around the charms on Hogwarts that block Apparition. She heard something about a 'house where evil was born'?"

Remus nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "And I have a strong feeling I know where it is."

Headmaster Ryan's looked at him curiously.

"Tom Riddle's House,"

Michelle heard someone coming into the room now. Hillary was still quiet beside her and she was alarmed that something was wrong.

When Michelle sensed that someone was in the room, she spoke.

"Why is my daughter so quiet? What did you do to her? Is she dead?" Michelle's heart ached when she spoke the last three words.

"_No, she's not dead. She's alive…for now,_" the man spoke with an air of smugness. "_Now, are you ready to listen to me?_"

Michelle nodded, still straining to see through the blindfold material, but was having no such luck.

"_You are to kill my apprentice. I cannot have her around anymore. She's a danger to my plans,_" the man said.

Michelle was shaking badly.

"_I will take off the blindfold for you only. So you can see what you are doing and not make a mistake,_" the man said.

Michelle felt tears soaking the blindfold material and shortly felt someone standing over her, untying the blindfold.

Once her eyes were devoid of the material, she blinked against the sudden brightness. She immediately realized she was in an abandoned house and the floors were dusty and the room smelled of mildew and mothballs, but then her eyes landed on the man.

"You!" Michelle cried. "Why are you still doing this?"

David Owens smirked at her.

"Because I'm paying you back for destroying my master," he rasped at her.

Michelle had a shocked expression on her face.

"Didn't your _husband _tell you?" David smirked. "He killed Lord Voldemort in the future. So he doesn't exist now! He mauled him to death! He destroyed the Book of Days and everything was set right again! Well I'm paying him back!"

Michelle's body shook with fear.

"Now, you will kill my apprentice or else your daughter dies," he snarled. "I have now qualms about killing her."

Just then the door opened to the room and a woman entered. Michelle stared at the woman in disbelief.

"Professor Ross!" she cried in shock. "Why are _you_ doing this?"

Professor Ross strode toward her, her eyes dark and filled with rage. Michelle was shocked to see an amber arc around her iris and pupil. She grinned, but her canines were a little longer than normal.

"Because I'm his girlfriend," she said jerking her thumb toward David. "And I know what he wants to do."

She turned to him and raised her left hand, striking David across the cheek. But instead of a slap, 4 long scratches ran across his cheek and bled.

David looked at her startled.

"You never told me you were a fucking werewolf!" David cried.

"Surprise, surprise," Professor Ross said coldly. "But here's a little shock for you. _I'm _going to kill _you._"

Professor Ross leaned against the wall, and Michelle watched in fear as Professor Ross began changing: her legs bent into haunches; her back lengthened and narrowed; her chest expanded straining the material of her robes, causing them to fall off in torn halves;

Dark black fur grew all over her body; her fingers and toes lengthened and black nails grew and curled from where the fingernails and toenails were. Her ears grew and tapered into points and her nose and mouth pulled forward into a snout. White canines and incisors slid down under violet lips. Her eyes were gone and in replace were amber/jaundice iris'.

Before long Professor Ross' human form was gone and now a wolf stood, towering over David. It was at least 12 feet tall. Michelle looked over at Hillary. She had a gash on the temple, just where the hairline was. Dried blood had streaked down her temple and cheek. Michelle grabbed Hillary and cradled her against her own body protectively.

The wolf walked erect and parted its jaws, snarling at David. David took out his wand and aimed it at the wolf, but the wolf swatted the wand out of his hand.

The wand rolled with a clatter away from David, stopping at Michelle's feet.

The wolf grabbed David by the throat and lifted him several inches off the floor.

The wolf put its snout close to David's face and laid back its ears.

Michelle knew what was coming so she pressed Hillary's face into her chest and shut her own eyes.

Just then, there was the sound of glass breaking and toenails clicking on the hardwood floors. Michelle peeled her eyes open in time to see another gray wolf gallop into the room and charge straight for the werewolf.

_Remus!_ Michelle thought with a touch of relief.

The grey wolf began snapping its jaws at the black wolf. The black wolf threw David out the window. David's body slammed through the glass, causing shards of glass to fall outside and inside.

The grey wolf stepped in front of Michelle and Hillary and flattened its ears back. It snarled, exposing the white canines and incisors. It lowered its head at the black wolf, almost challenging it to come closer.

The black wolf stood over Michelle and Hillary and Michelle pressed her face into the top of Hillary's head. She shut her eyes, preparing for those teeth to bite into her flesh.

It never came. Michelle slowly looked up to find the grey wolf biting at the black wolf, pushing it out the door into the darkness. The black wolf was definitely wounded and eventually retreated into the blackness outside.

Michelle slowly breathed a sigh of relief, but then realized the grey wolf was coming toward her with a cool lust in its eyes.

Michelle once again fearing that it would attack her cradled Hillary's body against hers.

But once again, nothing came. No attack, nothing. Instead, it was just sitting on its haunches, staring at her. It stayed like that for the entire night. Shortly after that several people from the Ministry of Magic Apparated and kept a watch on both Michelle, Hillary and the wolf.

In the morning, Remus changed into his human form. They quickly got him some robes and he immediately flew over to Michelle and Hillary.

"Oh Remus," Michelle sobbed bursting into tears as he frantically worked to untie her wrists and ankles. Once she was free, Remus went to untying Hillary's. He yanked off the blindfold. But Hillary was still out of it.

"Looks like they hit her pretty hard," Remus said quietly as his voice broke. "Come on. We've got to head back to the castle."

Remus picked Hillary up in his arms. He slung her arms around his neck and her head rested against his chest under the crook of his chin. He had one arm under Hillary's knee caps and the other across her back.

With the Ministry officials, they Apparated back to Hogwarts.


	19. Who Are You?

Morphing Thru time

Chapter 19-"who are you?"

Once back at the castle, Michelle launched into the entire story to Headmaster Ryan's. He listened intently.

"Figures how Professor Ross would've known he wanted to kill her," Headmaster Ryan's mused. "Trylex werewolves have a bit of telepathy. They can read minds that's what makes them so dangerous. They can read your thoughts on what you're going to do before you do them." he sighed. "But I had no idea she was in league with David Owens."

Michelle nodded. Remus was in the hospital wing with Hillary. Madam Pomfrey was checking her over.

Remus was going to meet her outside the hospital wing to give her an overall verdict on Hillary's condition.

"I still feel as though this is my fault," he said quietly. "I should've known better."

"It's not your fault," Michelle said thickly swallowing a lump of tears. "None of this is. It's all David's fault if anything."

Headmaster Ryan's smiled weakly. "You'd best get to Remus. I'm sure you're anxious to hear how Hillary is doing. We'll talk more on this later,"

Michelle nodded gratefully and got up.

She left his office and immediately met Remus outside the hospital wing. As soon as Remus saw her, he threw his arms around her tightly and hugged her. She hugged him back just as tightly and tears began forming in her hazel eyes.

"Oh Remus," she sobbed pressing her face into his neck. "I was so scared! I didn't know what he was going to do! I was going to have to kill Professor Ross or else he would've killed Hillary!"

She continued to sob, each sob ransacking her body.

Remus' embrace tightened around her more and he nuzzled her neck and hair.

"I know," he said quietly. "I know."

"Now I'm scared for Hillary," she sobbed. "I don't want anything to happen to her!"

Remus released her and took her face in his hands, cupping her jaw with both palms. His thumb stroked her cheeks as he stared into her face.

"Madam Pomfrey is checking her over," he said searching her face. "I'm sure she'll be just fine."

"Mr. and Mrs. Lupin?" Madam Pomfrey's voice called from inside the hospital wing. "You may come in now."

Remus gave Michelle a passionate, quick kiss before releasing her face and they walked into the hospital wing.

To Michelle's delight and relief, Hillary was awake

"Hillary!" Michelle cried in pure joy as she went to rush forward, but Madam Pomfrey put an arm out to stop her from going any further.

"What?" Michelle asked looking at Madam Pomfrey. "Why did you do that?"

Remus stepped up beside Michelle and flashed Hillary a big grin.

Hillary looked at him curiously, as though seeing him for the first time. Remus' grin slowly faded and he moved his eyes onto Madam Pomfrey.

Before Madam Pomfrey could speak, Hillary spoke. She looked from Remus to Michelle.

"I'm sorry," she said frowning. "But who are you?"

Remus' heart felt as though someone was squeezing the life out of it.

Michelle would've collapsed if she wasn't leaning on Remus for support.

"What's happened?" Michelle asked, her voice shaking violently with emotion.

Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"Whatever they hit Hillary with over the head, it was heavy and hard enough to cause her amnesia," she said solemnly.

Remus quickly cringed and pulled his eyes away, his throat closing with emotion at the thought of someone hitting Hillary over the head with a solid object. Michelle felt Remus' fingers digging into her arm.

Remus' eyes began filling with tears. He blinked them away and returned his eyes onto Hillary.

It was killing him to see her like this. It was if she was a stranger in her own body. She didn't remember any of them or even recognize her own parents. But it was killing Remus even more because both he and Hillary were so close. Now he'd have to have a stranger live with them, so to speak.

"She doesn't even know who we are?" Michelle's voice finally broke and tears began forming in her hazel eyes.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"No," she said sadly. "I'm not sure when it will come back…her memory that is. It's almost as though the Obliviate charm backfired. You are all aware of Lockhart, right?"

Remus nodded mutely feeling as though his legs were rubber.

"For now, I'll give her a Dannis Potion to help," Madam Pomfrey said. "But you're going to have to keep introducing yourselves to her. I'll alert the Headmaster so he can alert the rest of the staff and student body."

Madam Pomfrey turned to Hillary.

"Hillary? I'm going to leave you with these nice people," she said softly. "They're your parents."

Madam Pomfrey smiled at patted Hillary's foot before leaving the hospital wing, giving Remus' shoulder a squeeze as she walked away.

Remus couldn't deal with this. Michelle sat down on the edge of Hillary's cot.

Hillary was looking at her curiously.

"Hi Hillary," Michelle said trying to keep her voice in control, but it was a losing battle. "I'm Michelle, your Mum."

Remus turned his face away, fighting against the emotional battle. He was enraged at David Owens and Professor Ross, and he was completely devastated over Hillary.

Hillary moved her eyes onto Remus next.

"Remus? You should introduce yourself," Michelle said turning her eyes onto him.

But Remus stood his ground, not approaching the cot. He felt Hillary's eyes on him. But instead of feeling love in her gaze, he felt questions and fear as if he was a complete stranger.

Michelle gave Hillary a smile before getting to her feet and approaching Remus.

"Remus?" she asked tentatively. She placed a hand on his arm and gently turned him around to face her.

She was startled to see rage and emotion in his green eyes.

"_He did this to her! He's to blame!_" Remus hissed with emotion jabbing a finger over Michelle's shoulder at Hillary. "_She doesn't even recognize us! We're complete strangers! Doesn't that bother you?_"

His eyes were filled with tears now.

"Of course," Michelle said choking back her own emotions. "But we need to be there for Hillary right now."

"_He has to pay,_" Remus snarled his eyes flashing. "_He has to pay for what he did to Hillary._"

With that, Remus stormed from the hospital wing.

A few days later, Hillary was released from the hospital wing. Michelle had to tell the Trio about that and that they had to keep introducing themselves to her in the hopes that something might stick and click.

Harry was torn having to explain to her that he was her boyfriend. Hermione was crushed and so was Ron.

The staff was alerted and so was the entire student population.

Michelle hadn't seen Remus in the 3 days and she was beginning to worry. He was known to act without thinking in the moment of rage and grief and letting his emotions get the better of him.

Ron, Harry and Hermione took Hillary to see Hagrid just like old times. Michelle wanted them to treat her the same, as though nothing had happened. Once Hillary and the Trio were out of sight, Michelle collapsed in one of the outer opened bridges. She pressed her back against the wall, just under the opened archway, and slid down drawing her knees up to her chest. She burst into hysterical sobs and wrapped her arms around her legs and pressing her face into her thighs. She pressed her back against the cool stone and tilted back her head, staring up at the roof of the bridge as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks, her shoulders ransacked with each sob.

Remus had gone back to the Headmaster to tell him his plan of action. He was going back to the Riddle house, to make sure that David Owens was dead. Professor Ross still hadn't turned up anywhere after she had transformed.

Headmaster Ryan's protested against the idea of Remus going back to the Riddle house but after seeing the intensity in his eyes, he finally relented and wanted to know if Michelle knew about this.

"Just promise you will be careful okay?" he said with a worried expression on his face. "I know Michelle would be completely crushed if anything ever happened to you. Does she know about you going back?"

"I promise," Remus said firmly nodding. "And no."

Sighing, Headmaster Ryans voiced his concerns about Michelle not knowing.

"Remus, Michelle will start to panic when she doesn't see you for a week or more. What do I tell her?"

"Tell her that I have Order business," Remus answered, swallowing thickly. He hated lying to Michelle, but he knew she'd try and stop him from going and this was something he needed to do.

Headmaster Ryan's regarded him.

"She's smart," he said softly. "She'll see right through that."

Remus didn't reply.

"I'll see you in a few days, Professor," he said smoothly and turned and left the headmaster's office.

Michelle wasn't aware that someone was approaching her on the bridge. She slowly pulled her face away from her thighs and raised her eyes. Through the blurred vision she could just make out Harry's profile.

Harry approached Mrs. Lupin and sat down beside her, also matching her position. Without saying a word, Mrs. Lupin put her arms around Harry like a son and hugged him tightly.

Harry felt a little awkward having Mrs. Lupin hug him, but he hugged her back as she sobbed.

"Hillary will be okay," Harry said reassuringly and quietly. "You'll see."

Mrs. Lupin just sobbed even harder.

When Michelle had finished crying, she released Harry.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" he asked her curiously. "I though he was here with you."

"I don't know," Michelle answered miserably. "I haven't seen him for 3 days now. I hope he hasn't gone and done something rash."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked becoming alarmed and alert.

"Remus was enraged at the thought that David Owens did this to Hillary. He was completely devastated and vowed to get revenge on David. I have a feeling he went back to the Riddle house."

"He wants to kill David," Harry said as realization dawned on him.

Michelle nodded and hiccupped as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Can't we stop him?" Harry asked.

Michelle snorted.

"Once Remus has an idea in his head, there's no reasoning with him. And the fact that it has to do with Hillary, he'll be on the warpath for sure. He won't stop until David is dead,"

The two of them just sat on the floor in silence, deep in thought.

Remus headed out onto the grounds. Headmaster Ryan's had briefly lifted the charms surrounding the castle so Remus could Apparate. He glanced back at the silhouette of the castle and felt a lump rising in his throat. He swallowed, causing his Adams apple to move up and down.

He was not going to stop until David was dead. David had to pay for what he did to Hillary.

Remus pulled his black cloak around him tighter and a gust of wind ruffled his wheat colored hair. The air took on a chill now as December rolled in. He cupped his hands in front of his face and blew into them, trying to warm them up. He took a deep breath and Apparated.

6 days passed and Michelle hadn't seen Remus. Now, completely alarmed, she decided to head to the Headmaster.

She knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called softly.

Michelle stepped into his office. It was filled with all kinds of interesting instruments, similar to when Professor Dumbledore had it.

Headmaster Ryans was sitting behind his desk. He looked up when Michelle entered.

"Hello," he said warmly. "What can I do for you?"

Michelle strode purposefully toward him. She placed both her palms face down on his desk and leaned toward him.

"Remus is missing," she said staring into his eyes. "He's been missing for 6 days now. Did he come to you and tell you that he was going back to the Riddle house to find David?"

Headmaster Ryan's face went pale and Michelle took that as a 'yes'.

"No," Headmaster Ryans said shaking his head. "He's on Order business."

"Bullshit," Michelle said as her hazel eyes darkened. "I know my husband. He went after David…didn't he? Don't lie to me."

Headmaster Ryan's felt his lip twitch briefly before he sighed in resignation.

"Yes," he said finally. "He did head to return to the Riddle house."

Michelle breath hitched in her chest.

"And why didn't he tell me?" she cried spinning away from the desk and opening her arms at her sides. "Why couldn't he tell me? I'm his wife!"

Headmaster Ryans studied her.

"Because he didn't want to worry you," he said finally. "He loves you to death, Michelle…more than life. He didn't want to upset you."

"A little late for that," Michelle snapped. "I'm already there!"

Headmaster Ryan's sighed again.

"I tried to talk him out of going," he said. "But he insisted. I think this is something he needs to do."

"What I need to do is grab him and put my foot up his ass," Michelle said angrily. "He can get killed! Then where would I be?"

Headmaster Ryan's looked at her intently.

"I think he will be just fine," he said. "He knows what he's doing."

"He has a wife and daughter!" Michelle argued as tears formed again.

"I think that's precisely why he's doing it," Headmaster Ryans explained patiently.

Michelle just shook her head and muttered a 'goodbye and thanks' to the Headmaster before leaving his office.

Michelle suddenly had the thought to go and join Remus at the Riddle house. But then she realized that Hillary needed her here now. No. She would stay.

Michelle knew if anything happened to him, she'd be completely lost without him. He and Hillary were her whole life.

She entered the common room to find Hillary, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Neville Longbottom all sitting around playing a game of Wizards Chess.

She sat on the couch and just watched them laugh and watched Hillary look at her with a smile as though a child just met her mother's best friend. It was robotic and that was something Michelle would never forget.


	20. Return To Riddle House

Morphing Thru Time

Chapter 20-Return To Riddle house

Remus arrived at the Riddle house. It looked completely deserted.

The boards were still in place. Remus saw the shattered window from when Professor Ross had thrown David out of it.

Remus crept into the house and listened, using his heightened sense of hearing and his ears pricked, listening for any sounds abnormal. His sense of smell was sharp too.

He entered the living room. A flash went off before his eyes and he saw, his wife and daughter gagged and bound, leaning against the wall, as Professor Ross stood over them in wolf form.

He shook his head and the flash vanished. His vision cleared again and he proceeded into the house.

His whole body felt tense and uptight, as though waiting for something to jump out at him. The shadows stretched lazily across the floor. He tensed, listening still.

Suddenly, he heard a creek from somewhere in the house and his body immediately tensed even more.

He heard footsteps approaching from somewhere in the house and his eyes flicked around, searching for the source of the noise. He door behind him suddenly slammed open and before he could react, he felt something heavy being brought down on the back of his neck and blackness swallowed him up.

A few minutes later, he began emerging from the blackness. He groggily opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He realized he was still in the living room. He moaned again and pulled himself onto his hands and knees.

"Well," a cold voice drawled from his left. "Come back I see?"

Remus slowly pulled himself into a sitting position with his back pressed against the wall. His head felt as though a firecracker had gone off in it and searing pain shot down his spine.

He blinked several times from the lights of pain that flashed before his eyes. He saw David Owens sitting across from him.

David had several cuts and scratches from being thrown out the window all over his face and arms.

His eyes were locked on Remus.

Remus narrowed his eyes at David. He wanted to lunge for him so badly, but his aching body restrained him.

"You Son-of-a-bitch," Remus snarled at him. "You caused my daughter to have amnesia! She doesn't even remember who we are!"

David smirked.

"You're lucky that's all that happened," he said coldly. "I was going to kill her."

Remus' fingernails dug into the floor boards beside him, causing little strips of wood to roll back as his nails dug into the wood causing long gauges on it. Remus looked out the window. A full moon peered out from behind the clouds. Stars twinkled into light and the silver moonlight cast down on the grounds.

Remus felt the familiar pain and he dropped to his hands and knees. His chest expanded, straining the material of his robes; He felt his back lengthen and narrow; his legs bent into haunches; thick grey and white fur sprouted all over his body; His hands and feet grew into paws and thick, black nails grew from where the fingernails and toenails should be.

His ears grew and tapered into points; his nose and mouth pulled forward into a snout and white canines and incisors slid down under lavender lips; his eyes changed into the jaundice/amber color; before long, Remus' human form had completely vanished and the wolf form appeared.

The wolf stood erect, towering over David. The tips of the ears just barely brushed against the ceiling. The amber/jaundice eyes were locked on David as it towered over him. It pulled back the top lip of its snout, exposing one canine and incisor as it snarled at David.

David was instantly hit with the wolf breath. It smelled of decay, blood and cinnamon mixed.

The amber/jaundice colored eyes were filled with a rage and coldness that made David's blood go cold instantly.

He'd never seen an animal with this type of rage and vengeance in its eyes before. He knew that this was it.

He shut his eyes as the wolf flattened its ears back and slowly tilted his head up toward the ceiling, parting its jaws and letting out a triumphed howl.

David couldn't even clamp his hands over his ears he was still frozen in fear.

The wolf stopped howling and David felt those sharp canines and incisors tear into the flesh of his neck.

Warm blood gushed and he felt it running down his neck and chest. The teeth sank even deeper in to his throat and blackness swallowed him up completely.

The wolf let the man's body drop to the floor in a heap. It landed on its side limp like a rag doll. Blood began pooling around the body, staining the dust covered floor.

The wolf walked out of the house erect and carefully entered the surrounding wooded area, disappearing into the blackness of the shadows.

It picked up a familiar scent shortly. It stopped walking and sniffed at the air.

The scent was another one of its own but female.

Its long, thin pointed ears flicked backward, listening to the sounds behind it before flicking forward again. The amber eyes scanning the darkness of the wooded area with clarity and sharpness; its night vision crisp.

Shortly, another wolf emerged from the woods. This one was black and the fur reflected the silver moonlight.

Immediately, the grey and white wolf snarled at the female wolf. The female wolf didn't seem to take notice of the grey one and just continued on her way, vanishing into the blackness of the forest.

The grey wolf vanished into the night as well.

Back at the castle, Michelle was having a bad night. She was tossing and turning and couldn't sleep.

She kept imagining something terrible happening to Remus. David found him and killed him; he was lying wounded or hurt somewhere and possibly in mortal danger.

Finally Michelle snapped awake, her sheets soaked with sweat.

She sat up, drawing her knees up to her chest and she propped her elbows on top of them, burying her forehead into her hands and brushing back the damp strands of her chocolate brown hair.

The next morning, Michelle sat with Hillary and the Trio at breakfast. Hillary still had not remembered anything. Granted she was making little progress, remembering their names and whatnot, but nothing of the past or recent happenings came to her.

Michelle's heart was already torn and aching from the constant fear and worry over Remus and now Hillary.

It was Saturday so the five of them stayed in the Great Hall for a bit, lazily talking about things. Michelle suddenly sensed something was wrong and froze, her eyes locked toward the double doors that led into the Hall.

"Mrs. Lupin?" Harry asked alarmed, seeing Michelle's expression. "What's wrong?"

"Something's not right," she replied not taking her eyes off the doors.

Suddenly, they burst open and a grey and white wolf stood. It's shadow stretching across the floor. Hermione, Ron and Harry gasped as they realized it was Professor Lupin. But he was still in wolf form. What was going on?

Michelle slowly rose to her feet, carefully stepping in front of the Trio and Hillary protectively as she didn't know what the wolf was going to do.

The wolf walked into the Hall, its jaundice eyes locked on Michelle as it approached.

"Remus?" Michelle whispered to it.

The wolfs ears flattened sideways and the top lip of its snout was pulled back exposing the white canines and incisors as it snarled at Michelle.

With a human hand like paw grabbed Michelle around the neck and lifted her several inches off the floor.

The Trio and Hillary gasped and began sobbing in fright.

The wolf tilted its head to the side as it pressed its cold black wet nose against Michelle's exposed neck and sniffed.

It recognized her scent. Michelle shut her eyes, waiting for those teeth to sink into her flesh. Her whole life flashed before her eyes as she realized she was going to be killed by her own husband.

The wolf however, didn't sink its teeth into her throat, but her shoulder.

Michelle screamed as the warm blood began flowing from the wound and staining her robe and uniform.

Luckily, Headmaster Ryans and Professor McGonagall had been passing by and saw the wolf holding onto Michelle.

They both sent a Stunning Spell toward the wolf. It hit him directly in the back and the wolf fell stunned.

Michelle was dropped to the ground, landing on her knees. Professor McGonagall rushed forward.

"Oh dear," she said seeing the bleeding gash on Michelle's shoulder. "Let's get you to the hospital wing."

Michelle passed out.

Headmaster Ryan's magicked the wolfs body onto an invisible stretcher and they all hurried off to the hospital wing.

Michelle began emerging from the blackness as she could hear voices now above her.

"…_I don't know what happened! He shouldn't have been changed during the day! Do you have any idea what's going to happen now?_"

Michelle blinked and her vision cleared. She was lying on a cot in the hospital wing. Surrounding her was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hillary, Professor McGonagall, Headmaster Ryans and Madam Pomfrey.

"What's going on?" Michelle demanded.

Everyone jumped from being startled and all eyes moved onto her. She realized that the upper part of her was bare chested and a bandage was on her left shoulder. Slightly embarrassed, she pulled the sheets and blankets up over her more.

Harry and Ron were a bright shade of crimson.

"Michelle, thank God you're awake!" Professor McGonagall said relieved. "How are you feeling?" she added tentatively.

"I feel fine," Michelle replied confused. "What happened?"

They all looked at each other and glanced at a cot across from her own. Michelle followed their gaze and saw her husband now in human form. He was sitting upright with the most strangest expression on his face. It was pure guilt and pain.

"Remus, in wolf form…bit you on your shoulder," Headmaster Ryan's explained patiently as though explaining that 1 and 1 make 2 to a child.

Michelle let this news sink in.

She was in shock now and felt her body shaking.

"I don't know what happened," Professor McGonagall said in a shaky tone. "Remus should have changed back into his human form. What on earth happened?"

Michelle was dimly aware of someone taking her hand. Hillary had taken her mothers hand and just held it, confused as to why her mother was in shock. She looked around at the new faces and just listened.

"Do you remember anything from last night, Professor Lupin?" Hermione suddenly asked as she turned around and faced him.

Remus swallowed thickly, causing his Adams apple to move up and down.

"Just bits and pieces…I remember another werewolf…a female…but that's it,"

Hermione frowned deep in thought before realization dawned on her face.

"That must've been the Trylex werewolf," she said as everyone looked at her. "Legend has it that if a regular werewolf meets a Trylex, it will cause the regular werewolf to freeze momentarily in the transformation. It also says that after that meeting, the regular werewolf will bite the first person it sees. It's kinda like putting a flame to a burn."

"I will never be able to forgive myself," Remus said thickly never taking his eyes off Michelle.

"Professor Lupin, it wasn't your fault," Harry said reassuringly, but he looked spooked.

"No, it wasn't," Hermione said firmly. "The Trylex werewolf put you under a 'spell' so to speak."

Remus just shook his head, clearly in utter, retched pain at the thought that he now infected his wife.

Hillary was still looking confused.

"Why is everyone so afraid of my father?" she asked curiously. "What's he done that is so bad?"

Remus heart broke even more. His own daughter didn't even recognize him and that only added to his grief and guilt.

Everyone looked at one another before Remus answered himself.

"I'm a werewolf, Hil," he croaked out. "I bit your mum."

Hillary's eyes were still filled with confusion at first.

"A werewolf? What is that?" she asked innocently.

Michelle's body was still shaking violently over the fact that her husband had now infected her with the 'curse'.

Of course, he hadn't known what he was doing as he was still under the influence of that 'spell' put on by the Trylex werewolf…but still, it unnerved her really to know that if something like that was out there, what else would it have Remus do when he's in human form?

Remus' heart gave another wrench but this time it was Hermione who answered Hillary calmly and patiently.

"A werewolf is part man, part wolf who changes under the full moon," she said gently to Hillary.

Hillary's eyes widened.

"My father is that? He's a monster!" she cried, now frightened at the mere presence of Remus.

Remus wanted to crawl under a rock and die. This was the hardest thing he ever had to go through and it was hard to listen to Hillary call him a monster. He knew that she didn't mean it, as she didn't understand it now because of the amnesia but it was still gut wrenching to hear that.

"I think that's enough for now," Headmaster Ryan's said slowly. "You three out of the hospital wing. Give Mrs. Lupin and Mr. Lupin some privacy."

He gently ushered Ron, Hermione, Harry and Hillary out of the hospital wing, but Hillary glanced back at Remus with a frightened 'deer in the headlights' expression as they left. Once everyone was out of the wing, Remus turned to Michelle.

"Shell, I'm so sorry," Remus said thickly swallowing again, but it was as if his throat had gone completely dry.

Michelle just shook her head.

"Just don't talk to me right now," Michelle said quietly as she laid down and turned on her side, her back facing Remus. "I need to think."

Remus watched his wife turn her back on him and slid down in his own cot pulling the blankets up around him.

He stared at the wall, and felt tears forming in his own eyes. He ended up crying himself to sleep.

He couldn't sleep that well mind you. He kept tossing and turning, going over the events in his mind like a movie that was stuck on fast forward.

He couldn't believe he'd done that. It was like a nightmare that he knew he'd never wake up from. He finally drifted into a unsettling sleep.


	21. A Murder

Morphing Thru Time

Chapter 21-A Murder

The next morning Remus and Michelle woke up to warm sunshine on their faces. Remus' body felt weak and drained as though he'd run a marathon. Michelle, however, felt energized. Her heightened senses picked up every little detail, including Remus' scent. Realization of what happened came flooding back to her as she got dressed. Madam Pomfrey had naturally explained things to her, but she already knew what to expect etcetera.

Remus was free to go as well. He pulled on his white tee shirt and sweatpants and easily got up from the cot.

Michelle was standing beside the cot now, pulling on her jogging pants. Remus went over to her.

"Please Michelle," he said as his voice shook violently. "Please talk to me."

He went to gently put a hand on her shoulder, but Michelle moved away from his touch.

"I can't, Remus," she said thickly, her own voice choked with emotion. "You _bit _me last night! You infected me with this curse and our unborn child! I thought this was something you prided yourself on not doing?"

"I couldn't help it," Remus said "I was under the Trylex's 'spell'! I didn't know what I was doing and there is a 50/50 chance that the baby won't have the genes."

Michelle sighed.

"You're wrong," she said quietly. "I read that the baby will have the curse. The DNA is already altering the baby's gene codes. So when it is born, it will be a werewolf too and I've never really known books to be wrong."

"I'm really sorry, Michelle," he said as tears began forming in his eyes again. "I never wanted this to happen."

"Well if you hadn't gone back to the stupid Riddle house, it wouldn't've," she snapped and brushed past him, jostling him.

_She's right, _Remus thought sadly watching her leave. _I was so intent on getting revenge for Hillary that I completely threw caution into the wind. And now because of it, I've bitten my wife and given her the werewolf's curse. My own daughter is terrified of me now as she has no idea who I am anymore, nor does she know any of us._

Remus left the hospital wing, and decided to take a walk along the grounds.

The sunlight was shining brightly and birds chirped.

_I wish there was a way to end the curse, _he thought. _Granted there's no cure and there's minimal treatment but what if there was a way to become human again?_

Remus stopped walking and froze, deep in thought.

_Where have I read that? Hmm…of course! In Lycanthropy and It's Secrets. I've read a case where a man that was a werewolf wanted to become human again back in the 1300s. He'd stabbed himself with a silver blade. Thus ending the curse. Of course he died. I could never leave Michelle and Hillary alone._

Remus was totally torn now. He felt immense heavy guilt eating at his heart even though his mind kept reassuring him that he didn't know what he was doing.

He decided to find Hermione. Maybe she could help ease his guilty conscience.

She was in the library with Harry. As soon as he entered, Harry gave him an accusing expression before getting up and leaving. Remus sighed and sat down across from Hermione.

"I suppose you hate me as well?"

Hermione sighed.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I don't because I know it wasn't your fault."

Remus felt a little better.

"Why didn't I remember anything?"

Hermione slipped her Herbology textbook into her bag.

"Well," she began as a matter-of-factly. "Trylex 'spells' last several hours. So you had made your way back to Hogwarts without even realizing it."

"Why'd I bite Michelle?" he asked thickly. "Why didn't I attack someone else on the way?"

Hermione frowned.

"Well, it sounds like the idea was planted in your mind. Remember Trylex's are a psychic. So whoever it was found a memory of Michelle and decided to 'tell' you to bite her,"

Remus got angry.

"Because of this Michelle hates me and my own daughter is terrified of me," he said angrily pounding his fist on the table.

Hermione looked at him sympathetically.

"Give Mrs. Lupin some time," she said softly. "It's a shock. But she'll come around and realize that you didn't mean it. And Hillary doesn't understand right now. She's just as lost and confused, not knowing who the people are around her."

Remus nodded.

"I'm guessing you had moments of thinking how to end the curse," Hermione said shrewdly raising an eyebrow. "But anything silver that is put against or into your skin will kill you, not cure you."

Remus had to grin. She was such a clever witch. She knew exactly what he'd been thinking.

"You're right of course," he said. "And I'm not going to do it. I guess I was just upset over Michelle and Hillary."

Remus patted her hand.

"I'm gonna head for a walk," he said softly. "Thank you, Hermione."

He got up and left the library.

Michelle was out taking a walk along the grounds. Hillary was with Ron in the common room. Michelle sighed and leaned against the oak tree. Memories of the times she was at Hogwarts when she met Remus flashed through her mind.

She remembered their first year. She'd been sitting on the Hogwarts Express totally nervous but then he'd entered her compartment. He'd been angry at a group of guys, James, Sirius and Peter and had left the compartment to get away from them because they'd done something cruel toward Severus and Remus hadn't wanted to be any part of it.

Since then, they'd hit it off and became best friends.

Then, naturally, things went down hill in their 6th year when the Marauder's had began tormenting her.

She glanced at the castle and saw Remus approaching her. She'd never known him to do anything on purpose, mean or hurtful and she began realizing that he hadn't meant to bite her. But still, she felt angry with him for going to the Riddle house in the first place.

Remus approached her.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi," she said indifferently.

"Michelle, please forgive me," he pleaded staring into her chocolate brown eyes. His own green ones were filled with such guilt and remorse that Michelle's heart wrenched. "I didn't mean to bite you. I would never in a million years dream of doing that."

Michelle sighed.

"I know," she said. "But why did you have to go back to that dreadful house? Was it some macho thing?"

Remus' eyes glinted.

"No," he said angrily. "You should know me better than that! This was something I _had _to do! For Hillary! David was the reason she doesn't even know who we are!"

Michelle sighed again and tucked several strands of her hair behind her ear.

"I understand," she said. "But you put yourself in danger as well. Suppose it hadn't been a full moon? David could've and would've killed you! Then I'd be lost!"

Remus hesitated for a moment before exhaling.

"I know," he said quietly stepping closer to her and putting a hand on the side of her face, cupping the left side of her jaw and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I would never intentionally put you in pain. You know that right?"

Michelle sighed and stared back into his eyes.

"Of course," she said gently. "I know you would never intentionally hurt me…physically or otherwise."

She stepped forward and snaked her arms around Remus' neck pulling him close against her. She ran her hands through his hair on the back of his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. Remus' arms encircled Michelle and drew her tighter against him as well. His chin was resting on her shoulder also.

He pressed his face into her hair.

"I love you so much," he whispered in her ear, his breath gently brushing against her ear causing a tingle to run down her spine. "More than life."

"I know," she whispered shutting her eyes. "I feel the same way."

"I'm so sorry," he apologized quietly. "I should've never went."

"Forget it okay?" Michelle said pulling back from his embrace. "Just concentrate on what's happening now."

Remus nodded and gave her a gentle but loving kiss.

"Let's see if we can explain things to Hillary now," he said.

They headed back into the castle. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Hillary were sitting in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione looked up and smiled at them. The others gave Remus a cold expression. Immediately, Michelle picked up on that.

"Alright guys," she said in a stern voice. "Enough with the cold shoulders alright? We worked things out."

Hermione's expression softened more and she glared at Harry and Ron, jabbing Ron in the ribs.

"We're sorry, Professor," Hermione apologized in a sincere, warning tone, looking at Ron and Harry. "We didn't mean anything."

Harry and Ron muttered something and lowered their eyes.

"It's alright," Remus said softly taking a seat on the couch.

Hillary still threw a wary and frightened look at Remus before moving her eyes onto her mother.

"Guys? Can you please excuse us for a moment? We need to talk to Hillary," Michelle said softly.

Hermione nodded and pulled Ron and Harry out of their seats and they left the Gryffindor common room.

Michelle headed over to Hillary and so did Remus, but when Hillary saw Remus approaching she began drawing back.

Remus stopped approaching her and felt his heart wrenching.

Michelle sat down beside from Hillary.

"Hillary," Michelle said patiently. "Your father is not going to hurt you…okay? He wouldn't do that."

Hillary still eyed Remus warily.

"He hurt you," she said turning to Michelle.

Remus' heart gave another jolt.

"Yes but he didn't mean it," Michelle explained. "He wasn't acting on his own accord."

Hillary just shook her head, not wanting any part of it.

"I may not know who everyone is," she said gathering her things up. "But I know that werewolves are evil."

She threw Remus a cold look before leaving the common room.

Remus collapsed on the couch, feeling miserable and tears began stinging the corner of his eyes.

Michelle sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. Remus just pressed his face into her shoulder and sobbed.

Over the next few days, Hillary completely avoided Remus. Ron and Harry were back to themselves.

They were contemplating on how to prank Malfoy, but they realized Hillary was just completely avoiding Remus.

Whenever she would sit at the Gryffindor table, and he would sit down, she would get up and move to another spot.

Remus' heart was breaking completely. There was no way he could feel anymore worse than he did right now.

Michelle put a comforting hand on his shoulder as she saw his expression.

After breakfast, it was a Saturday and they all headed out onto the grounds for some fresh air.

Hillary stayed with Hermione, Ron and Harry. Remus and Michelle were walking side by side behind them.

Michelle linked her arm with Remus'.

"Remus she doesn't know what she's doing," Michelle offered to him softly. "She doesn't even remember us. When her memory comes back, she'll remember that werewolves are not evil and that she loves you."

"What if her memory doesn't come back?" Remus asked quietly.

Michelle's heart jolted at the thought.

"It will," she said as if trying to believe her own words. "It _has_ to."

Remus just glanced at her and lowered his eyes to the ground in front of him.

Suddenly, they heard Hermione's and Hillary's scream.

Remus and Michelle looked at each other before running toward them.

They were standing beside the lake, staring down at an object that was partially submerged in the murky dense lake water.

When Remus and Michelle reached them, Hillary threw her arms around Michelle and pressed her face into her shoulder. Michelle's arms wrapped around Hillary. Hermione pressed her face into Ron's shoulder.

"Oh God," Michelle said turning her face away and pressing it into Hillary's hair.

Remus swallowed down a wave of nausea.

It was another body. It was Malfoy's body. It looked like it had been partially eaten. Several limbs were missing and it was lying face down in the water. Malfoy's blond hair bobbed lifelessly in the water.

They headed back to the castle and alerted Ryan's. Ryan's ordered everyone to go back to their common rooms.

Hillary was sitting on the couch, staring accusingly at Remus. Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting on the hearth rug in front of the fire place as the warm fire crackled and omitted a warm, orange glow over them. Hermione was sobbing into Ron's shoulder. Harry was pale and swallowed. Ron was just in shock.

"Okay he was a pain in the ass," Harry said finally not taking his eyes off the fire. "But I didn't want to see the bastard killed."

"I know," Michelle said quietly. "Especially not in that fashion."

"He did it," Hillary said narrowing her eyes at Remus. "He killed Malfoy."

She pointed a finger at Remus.

Remus looked up at her.

"No honey," Michelle said. "He didn't do it. There's another werewolf on the grounds."

Hillary shook her head.

She wrenched away from Michelle and stood directly in front of Remus.

"Murderer," she hissed at him.

Remus kept his eyes on hers.

"It wasn't me, Hil," he said fighting to keep his tone from shaking. "I swear."

"I don't believe you," she said.

Remus never thought he'd hear the word 'murderer' from Hillary's lips, let alone having her mean it for him.

"It's the truth," he said as he went to touch her arm, but she yanked it away.

"Don't touch me," she said and stormed into the girl's dorm.

Michelle gave him a sympathetic look and pained.

Ron, Hermione and Harry all gave him the same expression of sympathy before retiring to their dorms.

Michelle came over to Remus and put her arm around him. Remus pressed his face into her shoulder and burst into tears.


	22. Hillary's Memory Returns

Morphing Thru Time

Chapter 22-Hillary's Memory Returns

The next morning, Remus and Michelle headed down to the Great Hall. Sunday's were usually lazy and carefree so they decided to spend some time alone.

Michelle was getting the Natal Potion to help cure the morning sickness. After what Hillary had said to Remus the night before, Remus was almost lifeless himself. He walked around like a robot, not really seeing or feeling.

The Trio and Hillary were having fun on the grounds playing the Muggle game of 'Frisbee' without using the fanged ones.

Ron accidentally tossed it too close to the Whomping Willow.

"I'll get it!" Hillary cried as she hurried over.

"NO HILLARY!" Harry shouted. "LOOK OUT!"

Remus' head snapped up at this and watched as Hillary bent down to pick up the Frisbee and saw one of the Whomping Willow's branches come speeding toward her like a whip. It caught her across the ribs and sent her flying in the air.

From the force, she hit the oak tree with a 'thud' and fell face down on the grass beneath it unconscious.

Ron, Harry and Hermione all fled toward her. Remus and Michelle bolted over and crouched down beside Hillary's form.

"Oh God," Hermione said panicked. "Is she alright?"

Remus felt Hillary's neck for a pulse.

"She's alive," he said relieved.

A few minutes later, Hillary regained consciousness and let out a low moan. She slowly pulled herself into a sitting position and rubbed the back of her head.

"Ow," she said screwing up her face. "That hurt."

She opened her eyes and stared into their concerned faces.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" she asked confused. "Hermione, you look like you'd swallowed several poisonous Mandables."

"You know who I am?" Hermione asked in a squeaky voice.

Hillary looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course!" she said slowly and shakily getting to her feet. "You guys are acting as though I didn't even know you!"

They all exchanged looks.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Remus asked tentatively worried that she'd glare at him coldly or go off on him again. Especially since she believed he was a murderer.

"I'm fine, Dad," Hillary said. "What's going on?"

She looked at each of them confused.

Michelle let out a happy sob and threw her arms around Hillary, drawing her into a tight hug. Hillary allowed her mother to hug her, but was even more confused. Once Michelle released her, Ron, Hermione and Harry hugged her.

"Enough with the hugs," she insisted. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Remus swallowed.

"David Owens and Professor Ross kidnapped you and held you and your mother captive in Tom Riddle's old house. They hit you over the head with something hard and you had amnesia. You didn't know who any of us were. You blamed me for Malfoy's death and you were afraid of me."

Hillary's memory clicked in several places.

"Oh," she said quietly. "I need to talk to Dad alone."

Michelle nodded in pure relief as she and the Trio began walking back toward the castle, leaving Hillary and Remus alone on the grounds.

"Dad, I'm sorry," Hillary apologized as she linked arms with him and they began walking back to the castle also. "I didn't mean what I was saying. I don't remember anything I've said to you but I didn't mean it."

She looked up at him.

Remus gave her a watery smile.

"You called me a murderer and you didn't even want me to touch you," he said quietly. "It was if you were afraid I'd contaminate you somehow."

Hillary urged her father to stop walking. She faced him and threw her arms around him, drawing him into a hug. Her chin rested on his shoulder and her arms were snaked around his neck.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," she whispered into his ear. "I didn't mean it. Can you forgive me?"

Remus reacted to Hillary's embrace and tightened his own arms around her, happy to have her back to normal and to have her touch again. He pressed his face into her hair.

"I know," he said quietly. "And of course."

He held onto her for a little longer before he released her.

"Let's head back to the castle okay?"

"Okay," she said. "And what exactly happened with Malfoy?"

Remus launched into the whole thing as they walked back.

When he was done explaining it to Hillary, she turned to him.

"Someone's obviously a werewolf here," she said. "Besides you. But who could it be? You said Professor Ross was one right?"

Remus nodded.

"Yeah but we haven't seen her around lately," he said.

Hillary arched her eyebrow.

"Ah ha," she said. "So if no one has seen her, who's to say she isn't the one doing this? There's no proof that is isn't her, and no proof that it is."

Remus nodded and grinned.

Hillary was smart, smart that it sometimes frightened him.

"Does Headmaster Ryan's know?" Hillary asked curiously.

Remus nodded.

"Your mother and I told him earlier," he said. "He is putting up a curfew."

Hillary nodded.

They entered the castle and headed up to the Gryffindor common room.

The others looked up as they entered.

"Everything okay?" Michelle asked worriedly, looking from Remus to Hillary.

"Oh sure," Remus said nodding. "I just had to explain everything to Hillary about Malfoy."

Michelle turned her attention to the Trio now.

"Ok guys," she said arching an eyebrow up and studying each of them. "What are your ideas on what's going on here?"

They looked at one another before Hermione replied.

"Obviously it's another werewolf," she said slowly. "It could possibly be a Trylex. They kill a lot more violently than regular werewolves do. However, the questions are who is it? And what is their motive?"

Hermione had raised a good point.

Remus sat down on the couch next to Michelle.

"Good point," he mused. "Hillary had a point before about it could be Professor Ross as no one has ever seen her around lately."

Ron shivered.

"Oof," he said. "I'd rather have Snape."

Harry turned to him.

"That's because you have a 'thing' for him," he cracked.

They were trying to lighten the mood a little bit and Remus appreciated it.

"Oh man," Ron moaned. "Where's the Holy water when you need it?"

They laughed but then the atmosphere picked up the seriousness in it.

"It could be her," Michelle said. "We haven't seen her since the night at Riddle's house remember?"

Remus' eyes took on a dull appearance.

He still felt guilty about the whole thing even though Michelle reassured him that he had done what he felt was necessary and he wanted to defend Hillary. Hell, Michelle would have done the same for her if she were in his shoes.

Michelle had caught that and reached over and put a hand on his, giving it an affectionate squeeze. He looked up and gave her a smile.

The continued to talk for a little while until it was time for dinner.

They headed down to the Great Hall and took their usual seats at the tables. Headmaster Ryans alerted everyone to Malfoy's death and that he was issuing another curfew. No one was to leave the castle after eight.

Then, the food appeared on the plates and everyone dug in.

Remus reached across the table and grabbed himself a baked potato. Michelle and Harry engaged themselves in talk about Quidditch. Ron, Hermione, and Hillary were talking about their possible future careers once they graduated from Hogwarts.

Things seemed normal enough…until Hermione suddenly began choking.

In a flash, Remus was out of his seat and stood behind her, preparing to give her the Muggle Heimlich maneuver.

"She's not choking on a piece of food!" Michelle cried alarmed. "I don't know what's wrong!"

Ron, Harry and Hillary all had terrified expressions on their faces. Hermione was coughing and desperately trying to catch her breath, but for some reason, her throat was constricted and she wasn't able to breathe.

After a few minutes of urgent and panicked cries of being unsure from Ron, Harry, Hillary, Michelle, and Remus, Hermione slipped off her seat.

Remus immediately put Hermione onto an invisible stretcher and rushed her up to the hospital wing.

When Madam Pomfrey checked Hermione over, she told them that someone had put Dayius into her food. It was a chemical that causes a similar reaction as the Muggle nerve gas but it broke down the nervous system.

Right now, it was breaking down Hermione's nervous system. There was a cure for it, but it was extremely hard to come by. Luckily, St. Mungo's carried it. Headmaster Ryan's was going to have to put a call into St. Mungo's to have some delivered to Hogwarts.

"This is important," Headmaster Ryan's said turning to Hillary, Ron and Harry. "Did anyone leave her food unattended?"

They all shook their heads.

"No," Remus said. "We were all sitting there. No one got up or left to leave the food unattended. We would've noticed that."

"Hmm," Headmaster Ryan's mused frowning thoughtfully. "So that means that it would've had to have been put in her food from the kitchens."

"Yeah cause the house elves are really the only ones that have access to the food before hand right?" Michelle asked.

Headmaster Ryans nodded.

"Yes," he said gravely. "I'm going to have to have a word with them. Also, the package from St. Mungo's should be here by five o'clock tomorrow evening."

Relief spread around that Hermione was going to be okay.

As the others left the hospital wing after spending most of the afternoon with Hermione, realization began dawning on each of them that someone was definitely in mind to hurt them.

"But again why?" Michelle voiced. "I'm actually getting sick of musing. I want to find out who's behind this and make them pay."

"I agree," Remus said. "I want to end this. Too many people are getting hurt."

"Hermione's going to be just fine," Michelle said softly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know," he said. "But what if she wasn't? We could've lost her."

"But we didn't," Michelle said reasonably. "She's okay."

Remus sighed again.

That night they all headed off to bed.

Michelle felt Remus tossing and turning beside her in the bed. She turned over on her side and gently draped an arm across his side. At her touch, Remus seemed to have settled down and continued to sleep.

The next morning, they trooped up to the hospital wing to check on Hermione. She was still in the same condition as she was the night before, but they knew that the cure was coming shortly and that in no time, she'd be back on her feet.

Headmaster Ryan's entered the hospital wing and addressed them.

"Well," he said. "I've spoken to a few house elves. They recalled someone wearing a dark robe enter the kitchen and asked them which was the Gryffindor table. From what they could tell, it was a female. She dumped something onto the plate."

"But how'd she know where exactly Hermione was?" Michelle asked.

Headmaster Ryans looked at her.

"It wasn't meant for Hermione," he said gravely and solemnly.

He slowly turned his eyes…onto Remus.

"It was meant for me?" he asked incredulously.

Headmaster Ryan's nodded.

"After the dinner plates were cleaned, the elves realized that they'd given Hermione your dinner by mistake. I honestly don't know how neither of you realized this, but that's irrelevant now. I had asked them if they'd recognized the woman's voice."

Headmaster Ryan studied them closely and swallowed.

"They said it was Professor Ross," he finished.

"What?" Ron asked shocked.

Headmaster Ryans nodded.

"Somehow she'd snuck back on the grounds," he said. "I'm also setting up a small patrol to make sure the perimeter of the school is safe and I'm emphasizing the curfew."

They all looked at each other in shock.

Headmaster Ryans left the hospital wing.

"Well," Harry said sitting on the edge of Hermione's cot. "That takes care of the 'who' now we just need to know the 'why?'"

Again, they exchanged glances.

At five o'clock, Headmaster Ryans arrived with the cure for Hermione. It was a small needle injection. Madam Pomfrey gave it to Hermione in the left arm.

"It should work within minutes," she explained to their anxious and worried faces.

Sure enough, three minutes later, Hermione sprung to life.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily. "What happened?"

They let out happy laughs and took turns hugging her.

"You're in the hospital wing," Michelle replied grinning broadly. "Someone put Dayius in your food."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Ross," Remus said quietly.

Harry and Ron began filling Hermione in. Hillary saw the look on her fathers' face.

"Dad," she said. "Don't start blaming yourself for this too! It was a accident!"

"Hil, that Dayius was meant for me!" he said to her. "Obviously, Professor Ross wants to kill me for some reason! If any of you are around me, God knows what could happen next!"

Michelle turned to him.

"I'm not leaving your side," she said to him.

"Neither am I," Hillary joined in furiously.

"Yes, you both are," Remus snapped. "I don't want anything more happening that could end up resulting in either of you dead. And I don't feel like losing you all over again."

He said casting his glance over to Michelle.

Hillary looked puzzled for a moment, then realization dawned on her face.

"Dad," Hillary protested, but Remus put his foot down.

"NO," he said furiously. "You are all ordered to stay away from me."

With that, he scooped Hillary up into a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek. Then he turned to Michelle, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips and a hug. He gave the Trio quick hugs before leaving the hospital wing.


	23. The Hunt

Morphing Thru Time

Chapter 23-The Hunt

Remus had no idea where to begin but he knew he had to start looking for Professor Ross. He knew she was the only person behind this.

She _had _to be the person behind all this…or, David Owens.

But again, no one has heard of them or seen a hide or a hair.

Remus was dead set against having his family put in danger. He didn't want them anywhere near him if whoever was behind all this, accidentally succeeded in killing either Michelle or Hillary.

He wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing that he'd deliberately put them in harms way.

He told Headmaster Ryan's that he was leaving for a bit to search out Professor Ross. She wasn't on the Hogwarts grounds, so that meant possibly in London or around the general area.

Ryan's briefly lowered the charms surrounding the school so Remus could Apparate. Remus Apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld place. Sirius' old home.

Memories flashed before his eyes of Sirius back when Remus and Michelle had attended Hogwarts; how juvenile and yet full of life Sirius had been.

He'd remembered during the third year of Hillary, Ron, Hermione and Harry's time at school, how Sirius had come back because David Owens had taken over Peter Pettigrew's spot and tried to kill Hillary right before their eyes. Just at the thought brought an ache at the back of Remus' throat.

Then, the horrible fifth year when Bellatrix LaStrange had killed Sirius…her own cousin. Harry hadn't cried much then, but Hillary, Ron and Hermione certainly had.

Remus sighed. There'd been so much death surrounding Harry Remus felt Harry must feel like he's some kind of death magnet.

And their sixth year didn't help it when Professor Snape turned and killed Professor Dumbledore and Harry'd seen it.

Remus was still a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Remus had met Nymphadora Tonks, whom by Molly Weasley's information told Remus that Tonks had taken a 'liking' to him.

Remus just patiently explained that he was still deeply in love with Michelle. The very idea of cheating on Michelle made Remus want to put his head through a wall.

He'd never do that.

Remus kindly explained to Tonks the same thing he'd told Molly.

Shaking his head of the past, he focused on what was happening now. He needed to find Professor Ross.

The house was empty so he quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt, and then headed out of the house and onto the streets.

He glanced up at the sky. A crescent moon shone down on him illuminating small little puddles of water against the curb. Stars twinkled at him.

He sighed again, thankful that it wasn't a full moon out or else he'd be in more trouble than he knew.

He made sure his wand was in his pocket at all times and began walking up the block.

As he passed an alleyway, he heard a woman screaming. His ears pricked and he quickly stepped into the alleyway.

He saw a woman in grime covered clothes pinned against the wall by a man holding a knife to her throat. Her cheeks were smudged with grime and her blond hair was streaked with it as well. Instinctively, Remus came up behind the man, wrapped his arm under the man's throat and pulled back hard, causing the man to spin away and land on the ground.

Remus stood in front of the woman protectively, who was cowering and shaking violently behind him. He couldn't take out his wand and he felt vulnerable without it, but he didn't want to risk it.

He narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Why don't you try picking on someone who isn't a match for you? See how you like actually fighting with a man," Remus said angrily and coldly.

The man got to his feet.

"Shut it, old man," the man said roughly. "I wouldn't want to have to get rough with you. I don't think you'd be able to take it."

"Try me," Remus said narrowing his eyes even further.

The man took a lunge for him, but Remus used his werewolf strength and grabbed the man's arm at the last minute when he stepped aside, and flung him against the brick wall. The man stood wobbly for a minute before he fell backward unconscious. The man had a bloody nose.

Remus then turned his attention back to the woman.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Yes, thank you," she said hugging herself and rubbing her arms.

There was something vaguely familiar about her and Remus couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm Remus Lupin," he introduced himself.

"Carrie Cromwell," she said.

Just then, something in Remus' memory clicked.

_Cromwell? Why is that last name so familiar? _He mused to himself. Then, he realized.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a Caitlin Cromwell…would you?" he asked slowly.

Carrie nodded.

"Yes," she said. "She was my sister."

Remus' blood went cold.

Realization dawned on her face next.

"Hey," she said suddenly. "Are you the Remus Lupin who went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Back in the 70s?"

It was Remus' turn to nod.

Carrie suddenly stepped forward and slapped him.

Remus raised a hand to his cheek stunned and confused.

"Yeah," Carrie said coldly. "My sister told me all about you how you led her on."

Remus ignored the stinging cheek.

"At the time, we didn't know my girlfriend was still alive. We all had thought she was dead," Remus explained to her. "Had I known she was alive, I would've never did that."

Carrie tilted her head.

"Michelle Matthews was it?" she asked.

Remus nodded again. "She's now my wife,"

"Caitlin told me all about Michelle's 'power'," her voice dropped slightly as though she didn't want to be over heard. "I'm sorry I slapped you. Caitlin didn't tell me the full details of what really happened."

Remus shrugged.

"No big deal," he said as he wanted to add some lightness to the situation. "I've been smacked with worse things. Eh, I think we'd best leave here and alert the cops about him."

He gestured to the guy still out cold on his back.

"Good idea," Carrie said nodding.

They'd called the police and quickly told them what happened. The police arrested the guy and Remus and Carrie began walking up the block to an apartment house.

"Please come in," she said. "I need to tell you some things as well."

Remus nodded and followed Carrie into her apartment.

Her apartment was warm and inviting and Carrie offered for Remus to sit on the couch. A pretty chocolate Labrador came trotting over to Remus and put his head on Remus' thigh.

"That's Daisy," Carrie called from the bathroom. "She loves meeting new people."

Remus smiled and scratched the dog behind the ear.

A few minutes later, Remus heard the water running. About five minutes later, Carrie emerged dressed in a pair of shorts and a blue top. Her blond hair was pulled over one shoulder in damp strands. She sat down beside Remus and tucked one leg beneath her. She turned to face Remus.

"Okay," she began. "Caitlin told me that Michelle had telekinesis. Has Michelle used her powers recently?"

Remus looked into Carrie's coffee colored eyes.

"Well," he said slowly. "She almost did when she and my daughter Hillary got into an argument in the school library. The windows rattled but that was about it. I'd put a stop to it before it got headway. It was almost the same thing that happened back at school, but this time it felt much stronger."

Carrie nodded.

"That's because the power is stronger when two people have it and are 'pitted' against each other," Carrie explained. "It would have been a lot more disastrous had you let it continue. You wouldn't be here right now talking to me."

Remus looked at her shocked and startled.

Carrie nodded.

"But that's not why you're here in London is it?" Carrie asked tilting her head. "You're on a mission of some sort."

Again, Remus looked at her startled.

Carrie grinned.

"I have psychic abilities too," she said. "Both Cait and I had it."

Remus sighed.

"Someone's been doing horrible murders at Hogwarts. Two students have been killed, and my daughters' best friend was poisoned which was intended for me," he said sadly and urgently. "I need to know who's doing all these things? If it's the person that I'm thinking of, or someone all together different."

Carrie leaned forward and put a hand on Remus'.

"It's her," she whispered. "The person you suspect."

Remus clenched his teeth.

"Where is she? Where can I find her? I have to put a stop to it,"

Carrie sighed.

"She is at the place where it all began," she said blandly.

Remus looked at her puzzled for a moment, before realization dawned on his face.

"Not Tom Riddle's house again," he whispered wide eyed.

Carrie nodded.

"Why does it always seem to keep going back there?" he wondered, half annoyed half scared.

Carrie looked at him seriously.

"You don't know do you?" she said quietly.

"Know what?" Remus asked.

Carrie had a deadpan and grave expression on her face.

"Professor Ross and David Owens are really descendents of Tom Riddle,"

Remus let this news sink in.

"Are you telling me…they're family members of Lord Voldemort?"

Carrie nodded solemnly.

"Yes," she said. "They're wanting to destroy you because your wife killed one of their followers back in the 70s."

Remus' face was filled with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Carrie sighed.

"Emma Matthews? Or rather Emma Carlson. She was your wife's sister yes?"

Remus nodded mutely.

"She spent some time in St. Mungo's right? The mental ward and she escaped because she wanted to destroy humans right? That wasn't necessarily the whole truth. She did want to destroy the humans, but she was aiming to kill you and Michelle mainly. Because she wanted to stop you two from having a baby."

Now, Remus was totally intrigued.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

Carrie pulled her damp hair into a ponytail now.

"Your child will have the ability to destroy Voldemort, along with Harry Potter," she continued. "They wanted to stop you from it, hence tried to kill you. The family descendents are trying to also follow in Tom's footsteps."

Remus heart nearly stopped.

"So that's why Professor Ross changed and had be attack Michelle in wolf form. She was hoping I'd kill her,"

Carrie just watched him.

"It all makes sense now," he said standing up and began pacing the room. "Everything since the last year at Hogwarts!"

Carrie watched him pace.

"You're going to have to destroy Professor Ross and David Owens before they destroy you and your family," she said.

Remus stopped pacing.

"Will you help me?" he asked.

Carrie bit her lip.

"This is a fight between you and the descendents," she said slowly.

"Yes but I need your help on finding them and what they're moves are," he said. "I'll be able to be one step a head of them."

Carrie hesitated.

Remus was watching her with a hopeful and pleading expression and Carrie found herself relenting.

"Fine," she said standing up. "Let's get going."

Remus nodded and grinned.

They left the house and began traveling to where the remains of Tom Riddle's house was.

The house was still dark and it loomed in the distance. Remus felt a shiver of anticipation and fear run down his spine. Naturally, he didn't care what happened to him, but he didn't want anything to happen to Michelle or Hillary.

He glanced at Carrie.

She too, seemed on edge and a bit jumpy.

They entered the house. It was silent and the same as Remus remembered it several years ago.

He took out his wand, and used it like a sword, carefully scanning each nook and cranny of the house.

"Lumos," he whispered and the light immediately appeared on the tip of the wand, lighting the way.

They carefully made their way into the house. Carrie stayed close behind Remus, eyeing the room as though it would jump out and attack her.

They took several more steps into the house when the door behind them slammed shut, causing them to jump in surprise. They whirled around. There was no one there but it had definitely slammed shut on its own.

Just before they turned around, they heard a voice.

"So nice of you to join me, Lupin,"

Remus slowly turned around.

There standing with her arms folded over her chest was Professor Ross.

She had an evil smirk across her face.

Remus raised his wand at Professor Ross but with a crack of a whip, she had her wand out and aimed it at Carrie.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" she hissed.

Before Remus could react, the jet of green light whizzed by him and hit Carrie directly in the chest.

She fell to the side dead and Professor Ross moved her wand onto Remus.


	24. BattleStations

Morphing Thru Time

Chapter 24-BattleStations

Remus felt his body freeze as Carrie's body fell to the side lifeless. His breathing slightly hitched as Professor Ross moved her wand onto him.

"You really are a sick bitch," he growled at her.

Professor Ross moved around him like a shark swimming around its prey, preparing to strike at any given moment, though never taking her wand off him.

"I know," she said cruelly. "And I was sick when I kidnapped your wife and daughter. Although I must say, hitting your daughter over the head was really the highlight of my evening."

Remus growl deepened in his throat and vibrated out in a threatening mode.

"Honestly," Professor Ross said sarcastically, still slowly circling him. Remus moved with her, as though not to let her gain access to his back. He didn't trust her and she could very well attack when his back is turned. He wanted to make sure that he was on top of her movements. "Did you really think we'd let you live?"

Remus arched an eyebrow.

"If Hillary was such a threat, why didn't you kill her before when you had her in your possession?"

Professor Ross laughed heartily.

"Because we figured it would be more fun this way. We do love a good torture you know," she said, as her eyes gleamed maliciously.

Remus continued to glare at her.

"Oh," she said offhandedly, gesturing to Carrie's body. "I supposed that little wench told you that David and I are family descendants of Tom Riddle. Well, she was right. And we do plan to carry out what he started."

Remus slowly reached into the pocket of his robe, gingerly fingering his own wand.

He figured the best way to distract her would be to keep her talking.

"Why?" he asked. "Why are you so bent on destroying my family?"

Professor Ross still circled him, but she'd lowered her wand slightly as she spoke.

"Because we read a prophecy that there will be two born that will be able to destroy Lord Voldemort. He's unable to do the actual killing himself, so we've decided to take over. And we can't have those two alive now can we?"

"To me, he sounds like a coward if he can't kill people himself," Remus snarled.

Before Professor Ross raised her wand again, Remus withdrew his wand and aimed it her.

Both were standing face to face with their wands aimed.

"No!" Professor Ross shouted. "He's not a coward! He's the greatest leader of all time!"

"Some leader," Remus snarled. "Sends out his troops to die."

Professor Ross laughed maniacally. "Oh I highly doubt that,"

She gestured out the dust covered window. There was a smeared section that was clean and revealed a full moon outside. Remus felt the familiar pain shooting across his abdomen. He was bent over slightly and let out a low cry.

His wand fell from his hand and rolled away slightly. Professor Ross was also beginning to change herself.

Remus felt as though his body was on fire. He felt his chest expanding, straining the material of his sweater vest and robe. It tore in half and fell from his body.

His legs bent into haunches and thick dark grey and white fur sprouted all over his body; his ears grew and tapered into points; his nose and mouth pulled forward into a snout; white canines and incisors slid down under violet lips; a red tongue lolled out and rested between the bottom canines; his eyes changed into a amber color; thick, black nails grew from where his fingernails and toenails should be. His feet stretched slightly, but still held the same five digits as his hand. A tail grew just above his fur covered rear-end. The tail was bushy and held the same mixture of colored fur.

Before long, Remus' human form was gone and the wolf remained.

He dropped to all fours briefly and shook himself, as though shaking water from his fur. The full moonlight reflected off his pelt. Just as he raised his head, Professor Ross, in full wolf form, delivered a blow that sent him crashing into a glass cabinet.

Remus recovered in time to dodge another blow.

Remus stood erect and flattened his ears out to the side of his skull. He lifted the top lip of his snout, exposing the white canines and incisors at Professor Ross. He snarled at her viciously.

The black wolf returned the threat and also snarled back at him. Both wolves took several steps toward one another before Remus lunged at the black wolf.

They snarled and rolled around on the floor, biting at one another. At one point, the black wolf sank her teeth into Remus' shoulder causing him to let out a howl of pain.

A few minutes after that, Remus answered that and sank his teeth into the black wolf's thigh.

The black wolf made a maneuver and managed to pin him beneath her. The paw like hands were pinning his shoulders down against the hardwood dusty floor. Her black, wet nose was inches from his own as she stared into his eyes.

A flash of light went off across the grey wolfs eyes. He saw a girl standing huddled in a corner with a look of utmost fear and terror on her face. The human part of his brain momentarily came into focus.

_He knew this girl. He knew her scent. It was someone close to him…his daughter! He saw the black wolf in the light and it approached the girl and it grabbed the girl by her neck and lifted her several inches off the ground. The girl let out a blood curdling scream as the black wolf sank its teeth into her neck. The girl let out a gurgle before she became lifeless in the wolfs hands._

The flash vanished and the grey wolf had a fleeting moment of what had just happened. The black wolf planned on killing someone close to him. The grey wolf saw the pure terror on the girls face and then, the wolf mind took over again.

With renewed strength, the grey wolf pushed the black wolf off of him.

He snarled at the black wolf and delivered a blow that sent the black wolf crashing through one of the doors, knocking it off its hinges and into the next room of the house. The grey wolf stepped into the room and gave the black wolf another blow.

The grey wolf managed to get another chance to sink his teeth into the black wolf's arm.

The fur on the black wolfs thigh was blood soaked and matted with blood. The grey wolf realized he'd hit a major artery in the arm and the black wolf began bleeding profusely.

Weakened by the loss of blood, the black wolf had no choice but to be submissive to the grey wolfs attacks.

The black wolf now was lying on her side, whining. The grey wolf stepped over her, and with one final blow, crushed the black wolfs skull.

The grey wolf, breathing rapidly from anger, finally sat back on his haunches and tried to calm himself down.

After a few minutes, finally calm again, the wolf began slowly walking out of the house with the full moonlight on his pelt.

Back at Hogwarts, Hillary was sitting in the common room reading. Michelle was sitting across from her reading when she'd let out a painful cry.

"Mom?" Hillary asked alarmed looking up.

Harry, Ron and Hermione also looked up.

Michelle slowly got to her feet and kept her arm pressed against her abdomen.

"I want you three to get to your dorms right away," Michelle said through clenched teeth.

"Are you changing?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I won't change on the first full moon," Michelle cringed. "But I'm not sure what I'm capable of right now so I want you three in a safe place."

Ron and Hermione nodded and headed off, but Harry remained behind, coaxing Hillary to follow him. But she refused.

"Go Harry!" Hillary shouted at him.

Scared for Hillary, Harry had no choice but to leave.

Michelle cried out again and dropped to her hands and knees. Hillary, slowly stepped toward her.

"Mom? It's me," Hillary said in a shaky, but soothing tone.

Michelle's breathing deepened into a inhuman sounding rhythm. As she reached Michelle, Michelle snapped her head up and grabbed Hillary's throat.

Hillary stared into her mother's normally beautiful chocolate brown eyes. There was an amber arc forming around her iris and it didn't even appear that there was much of Michelle left in them.

"Mom? Please," Hillary continued in the same tone. "It's me…It's Hillary."

Michelle blinked once and the amber arc vanished. Michelle seemed back to herself.

"Hillary?" she asked as she realized her hand was around Hillary's throat which she quickly released.

"Are you okay?" Hillary asked worriedly.

"Yes," Michelle said as she began feeling herself again. "But that is why I told you to go with the Trio into the dorm! I don't know what I'm doing! What if I accidentally harmed you? Then it would really kill me knowing that I did that to you."

Hillary smiled.

"I'm not going to leave you," she said firmly.

Michelle gave Hillary a quick hug.

"That's my girl," she said softly. "Go get the others. Tell them it's safe to come out now."

Hillary nodded and went and got Ron, Harry and Hermione.

The next morning, Remus woke up in the house. His body felt drained and like he'd been through the mill.

He managed to find some old clothes and he caught a glimpse of himself in a dirty mirror. His cheek was cut and bleeding, he had dust smudged all over him and in his hair and his shoulder had four puncture wounds, scars of when the black wolf bit him.

He limped out of the house and prepared to head back into London, then back to Hogwarts.

That afternoon, Michelle was sitting out in the courtyard, just enjoying the beautiful weather. Ron, Hermione, Hermione and Hillary had gone off to visit Hagrid leaving her to have some alone time by herself.

She had hoped Remus was alright. This was the second time he'd gone off to do something, well…stupid.

She understood why he had to do it, but she wished he'd considered her feelings about the whole thing. She loved him more than life, but if anything should ever happen to him, she didn't know what she would do.

She heard a cough from somewhere near the courtyard entrance. She turned her head and spied Remus.

She immediately jumped to her feet.

"Remus!" she cried and quickly rushed toward him. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Remus looked into Michelle's eyes.

"She's dead," he croaked out. "I've killed her."

"Who?" Michelle prompted gently, never taking her eyes off of his.

"Professor Ross," he said thickly. "She and I changed and fought. I think she used her telepathy to show me what she wanted to do."

"What did she want to do?" Michelle prompted again patiently, studying Remus' face.

"Oh God Michelle," he choked out. "She wanted to kill Hillary. I saw it in my head!"

"Okay," Michelle said soothingly. "Calm down. Come on. Let's go back to the common room."

She wrapped her arm around Remus' shoulders and began leading him back to the common room.

After two hours, Remus finally calmed down enough to the point of dozing off on the couch. Michelle was sitting in the chair, mulling over what he told her starting with how he'd met Carrie Cromwell, Caitlin's sister.

If Carrie was right, which Michelle didn't doubt since Caitlin's predictions were always right, David Owens is still out there possibly seeking a new way to destroy Hillary or Remus or even herself. She chewed on her bottom lip, thinking about what Carrie said about how David and Professor Ross were family descendants of Lord Voldemort and how he wanted to kill them back when Michelle and Remus were students at Hogwarts, to stop them from having Hillary. It hadn't worked and Hillary was born. Now, they are seeking to fulfill his wishes and try and destroy them all. With David still possibly alive, they were still at risk.

Remus woke up a few minutes later. Just in time as Hillary, Ron, Harry and Hermione came into the common room.

"Dad!" Hillary cried happily. "You're back! Are you okay?"

She rushed over to him and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Remus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter against him. He pressed his face into her hair and before he knew it, tears were forming in his eyes as he sobbed quietly.

Hillary's chin was resting on his shoulder.

"Dad? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly as she pulled back from the embrace.

Remus gently took her face in his hands and cupped her jaws with his palms.

Hillary looked at him worriedly.

"Nothing," he said softly. "I'm just glad to see you."

"Bullshit," she said. "Something happened. Now please tell me."

Remus wasn't even going to correct her for the language so he released her face and sat back against the couch.

He launched into the whole story.

When he was done, Hillary glanced at Harry.

"So basically," she said slowly. "Harry and I are the ones who are able to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Remus nodded.

"Well," Harry said. "There's something you don't encounter often."

Michelle's lip twitched.

"But why didn't Professor Ross and this David character kill me when he had the chance back in that house?"

"Because they like to torture people first," Remus said blandly. "I saw what Professor Ross wanted to do to you in my head. I had to stop her."

Hillary exhaled.

"Lovely," she said. "Who ever said our lives weren't exciting?"

Remus had to grin.

Even in the face of possible danger, she always managed to keep a good sense of humor about her.

"Alright you lot," Michelle said softly. "It's time for bed."

They exchanged good-nights and headed off into their separate dorms.

Remus and Michelle headed into their suite and once the door closed behind them, Michelle burst into tears.

"Remus, how can we bring this new baby into the world with David still on our tails? He wants to kills us all! The entire Lupin family! You and I because we had Hillary and Hillary because she can destroy him and his 'wife' Voldie poo! Why should an innocent baby suffer?"

Remus stood in front of her. He had to tilt his head slightly because he towered over her.

"We are not going to let David win," he said firmly and vehemently. "I will not let him destroy our family. If it's the last thing I do."

With that, he pulled Michelle into a tight embrace. Michelle's arms snaked around his midsection and she drew him against her. She pressed her face into his chest and sobbed. Remus rested his chin on top of her head and just held her while she cried.

"Trust me," he whispered into her ear. "I would rather die then see David kill you or Hillary."

Michelle just hugged him even tighter.

Remus released Michelle after a few minutes and then they both climbed into bed. Remus turned on his side, facing away from Michelle. About two minutes later, he felt her against his back, snuggled up tightly, with her arm draped over his side. He smiled into the darkness and dozed off.


	25. Harry and Hillary's Date

Morphing Thru Time

Chapter 25-Harry and Hillary's Date

The next morning, they awoke to warm sunshine on their faces. Michelle felt a lot better but she was still completely on edge. Her nerves felt as though they'd gone through a meat grinder.

She got up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

She slowly raised her eyes to the full length mirror across from the bed. She stared into her reflection.

Her eyes had dark circles under them. Her normally young face was beginning to get worry lines already.

She sighed and finally pushed herself up off the bed.

Remus was still asleep in the bed. He was lying on his stomach, his face buried into the pillow. His left arm, which had been draped over Michelle's side, was now lying across the mattress where she had been sleeping.

As she looked at him, she couldn't help but feel a warm gush of emotions toward him.

She'd never met anyone like him before. He protected Michelle and Hillary and never thought once about his own life.

He never took into account his own safety.

She felt herself smiling as she leaned against the doorframe into the bathroom.

Remus began stirring and sat up. He got up off the bed and began approaching her.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked lightly.

"Just how you look in the morning," she cracked. "I think I'm going to need therapy for the next five years."

Remus' green eyes twinkled.

"Oh really?" he joked back. "Well you're not so hot yourself. I've seen Crookshanks cough better looking stuff up."

Michelle burst out laughing and playfully grabbed Remus and pushed him back onto the bed so he'd fall on his back across the mattress. She straddled him and began tickling him unmercifully.

Remus was laughing so hard he was almost crying and he began tickling Michelle back. Remus grabbed Michelle's wrists and managed to pin her beneath him, with him now straddling her. He pinned them by her ears.

Michelle was grinning up at him.

"No fair," she said. "You cheated."

"How did I cheat?" he asked.

"You're a guy," she cracked. "Or well, _guy-_ish."

Remus broke into a broad grin.

"I'm married to the most strangest woman in the world," he said.

"Yeah and I'm married to the most strangest man in the world," she retaliated lightly. "But I'm madly in love with him."

Remus smiled.

"And I'm madly in love with her,"

Remus leaned down and gave her a soft, but passionate kiss. Michelle kissed him back.

After a few moments, Remus let Michelle up.

"We need to get dressed and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast," Remus said.

Michelle nodded.

She grabbed some fresh clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Remus waited for her to come out so he could get dressed.

They headed down to the Hall. Hillary, Ron, Hermione and Harry were already at the table, digging into pancakes and sausage and other goodies.

Hillary looked up as her parents entered the Hall and grinned.

"Hey you two," she said. "Mom? How are you feeling this morning?"

Michelle smiled and took a seat next to Harry.

"All right," she said. "The Natal Potion is working its magic."

Hillary had a confused expression on her face.

"Why would you need the Natal Potion?" she asked frowning.

Remus' breath froze in his chest. _That's right! With everything that's been going on, we never got the chance to tell Hillary that she's going to be a big sister! Please God let her take the news all right!_

Michelle glanced at Remus before moving her eyes onto Hillary.

"Well," Michelle said slowly. "I'm gonna have another baby."

For a moment, there was silence in the air before Hillary broke into a huge grin.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried happily. "Are you serious?"

Michelle nodded grinning.

Hillary grinned happily.

"You're happy?" Remus asked.

"Of course!" Hillary said happily. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Remus shook his head.

"Forget it," he said grinning.

They continued to eat breakfast.

After that, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Hillary headed off to class. Remus and Michelle just decided to spend some time together, just enjoying each other's company.

In the afternoon, there was a trip to Hogsmeade. Remus gave Hillary permission to go and they all left.

Once at Hogsmeade, Ron and Hermione headed off to Honeydukes. Harry nervously asked if Hillary wanted to join him in Madam Cherubs' Pub, a little romantic pub for couples that was next door to Zonko's.

Hillary accepted and they entered the small little pub. Cherubs hung from the ceiling as well as paper hearts and pink and red paper streamers.

Hillary took a seat and Harry sat down across from her. A waitress came and took their order.

While they were waiting for their order, Harry turned to Hillary.

"You know when you didn't remember anyone, it was really hard to watch," he said.

Hillary smiled.

"I could never forget you guys," she said softly.

Harry smiled.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "But you did. I know your father, err Professor Lupin, was completely devastated. It seemed to have effected him the most. I mean your mum, Hermione, Ron and I were all crushed, but your Dad? I'd never seen him like that before."

Hillary tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know," she said affectionately. "He really cares about me."

Harry smiled.

"I wish I could have that," he said sadly and with a touch of anger. "My Dad was killed and so was my Mum…all because of me."

Hillary looked at him stunned.

"They sacrificed themselves to make sure you were safe," she said gently. "They knew what they were doing."

Harry snorted.

"Yeah," he said. "Now I'm stuck with my Aunt and Uncle, who care for me as much as they care about mildew on the bathroom shower stall. Although, I don't think I'm that lucky."

Hillary sighed.

"I'm sure deep down they do care about you,"

"That's what Dumbledore thought," Harry responded bitterly. "And this year they made me clean out the attic and sleep there because one of Dudley's friends was staying for the summer so he got the room I used to have. I got to sleep with dust and God knows what else."

Hillary looked at him.

She felt so bad for him. He didn't deserve any of this treatment.

"At least you have a father and a mother," he retorted as his emerald green eyes briefly flashed. "Mine are dead."

"Harry…," Hillary began shocked and surprise, but Harry got up and left the pub.

The waitress came with their orders.

"Where'd your boyfriend go?" she asked.

"Off the deep end," she muttered and told the waitress that she would take the stuff to go.

Once Hogsmeade was over, they returned to Hogwarts. On the way back, Ron and Hermione noticed that Harry was quiet and ignoring Hillary and even them.

They looked at Hillary questioningly, but Hillary just shrugged.

She really had no clue as to why he suddenly burst out like that, but she knew enough not to push him.

They arrived back at Hogwarts. Harry left them in the Entrance Hall and stormed up to the common room.

Remus and Michelle greeted Ron, Hermione and Hillary, and Remus asked where Harry was.

Hillary explained to him what happened. Remus nodded knowingly.

"I'll go talk to him okay?"

Hillary nodded gratefully as Remus passed her, he gave her shoulder an loving squeeze before he headed up to the common room.

Remus found Harry sitting on the couch staring into the fire.

He stepped over to him and sat down across from him on the chair. He leaned forward slightly, resting his elbows on his thighs as he studied Harry.

"Harry what's bothering you? Hillary told me what happened in the pub," Remus asked worriedly.

"She did huh?" Harry snorted. "She's lying I'm fine."

Remus arched his eyebrow at Harry.

"I don't think so," he said slowly. "She seems genuinely worried about you. Hillary doesn't lie."

Harry just stared at the orange fire that cracked and didn't reply right away.

"I have no parents," he said angrily. "No one to see me get graduate, get married or start a career."

Remus looked at him sympathetically.

"I know," he said quietly. "It's not easy losing someone you care about."

"How would you know?" Harry demanded. "You've never lost anyone close to you."

"Wrong," Remus corrected him. "I lost James, Lily and Sirius. They were my best friends. Then at one point, I'd almost lost Michelle. So yes Harry. I'd lost people that were close to me."

Remus could see tears in Harry's emerald green eyes. He'd never seen him cry, but that could be part of the problem. Harry had a bad habit of keeping emotions bottled up but then exploding at bad times. Today in the pub with Hillary was an example.

"But your parents did that because they loved you," Remus went on patiently. "They knew what they were doing."

"That's exactly what Hillary said," Harry muttered.

"She's right," Remus said softly. "I don't think they'd want you going around, feeling sorry for yourself."

Harry was about to respond, but Remus cut him off.

"You know what I mean," he said. "And secondly, you're like a son to Michelle and I. We care about you greatly. You can always turn to us."

Harry was genuinely touched by what Remus said.

Remus reached over and patted Harry on the arm.

"Shall I send Hillary in?" he asked.

Harry nodded.

Remus winked and left the common room.

Finally things were back to normal.

They all headed back to the common room after dinner to play some games or to study.

Remus and Michelle were snuggled up on the couch. Michelle was snuggled up against Remus with her head on his chest. His right arm was draped across her shoulders as Michelle was reading a book. Remus was watching with amusement as Hillary and Hermione teamed up against Ron and Harry at a Muggle card game called "Poker"

The bet was if the girls won, they'd turn the boys into girls for a day. If the boys won they'd make the girls not shower and get all primped for a day as well.

Although Remus had to admit, the girls were beginning to get a better upper-hand.

At the end of the game, the girls had won.

Remus and Michelle burst out laughing when Hermione and Hillary turned Harry and Ron into girls.

Ron was now a vivacious red head and Harry was a mysterious black haired girl. Of course they had their normal facial features etc, but were sporting long hair and wearing high heels.

"Bloody girls cheated!" Ron complained to Harry as Remus, Michelle, Hillary and Hermione roared with laughter.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Ron," Hermione laughed. "We won fair and square."

Michelle giggled.

"Hey boys," she said giggling in between trying to catch her breath. "I have some lovely eye shadow that would go great with that."

"Yuk it up," Harry said frowning but then broke into a grin and began laughing at himself.

Ron followed suit and soon, they were all laughing hard at themselves.

"I don't think my bra matches me undees," Ron said.

That set them off rolling even more.

"The question is," Hillary choked out. "Do you have ta ta's to fill the bra?"

Well Remus though Michelle was going to fall off the couch.

They were all laughing so hard they were crying.

"Oh man," Harry said trying to control his laughter now. "Okay so we'll wear this around for tomorrow okay?"

Hermione giggled.

"Oh no," Hillary said shaking her head. "This starts now."

"What?" Ron said. "Aw come on."

Hillary shook her head, grinning evilly.

"Nope. Tis tonight and into tomorrow," she grinned.

"You are bloody wicked," Ron said in awe and amusement. "Okay. Goodnight."

He waved at Michelle and Remus and headed off to the boys dorm. Harry followed shortly, still shaking his head.

Hillary turned to Remus and Michelle.

"Night guys," she said hugging her Mother.

"Night Hil," Michelle whispered in Hillary's ear. "I love you."

"Love you too mum," Hillary whispered back.

She turned to Remus next and hugged him tightly also.

"Night Dad," she said softly pressing her face into his chest.

"Night Hil," Remus said resting his chin on top of her head. "I love you too."

"Yep," she said grinning as she released him and headed off to the girls' dorm with Hermione.

Remus and Michelle retired to the suite and soon, they dozed off shortly as well.

The next morning at breakfast, Remus was sitting talking with Hillary about the Quidditch match. The Gryffindors had a tournament against the Slytherins the day after tomorrow.

The owl post arrived as well.

Remus received a letter. When he read it, his blood ran cold.

"What is it?" Michelle whispered seeing his expression and she didn't want to alert the others.

Remus showed Michelle the letter.

It read:

Remus, your daughter will die and so will you


	26. The Quidditch Match

Morphing Thru Time

Chapter 26-The quidditch Match

Remus looked up at Michelle. There was genuine fear in her eyes now.

Keeping her voice low so that the others' wouldn't over hear, she leaned forward slightly.

"Remus," she whispered. "This isn't a joke. Someone wants you and Hillary dead."

Remus snorted.

"Whoever this is wants _all _of us dead," he said deadpan. "Hillary and I are just the appetizers."

Michelle began chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

"Remus, I'm really worried right now," she said honestly. "I have a bad feeling that something bad will happen."

Remus put his face close to hers.

"I'm not going anywhere okay?" he said honestly, searching her face. "I promise."

Michelle looked at him skeptically so Remus pressed his forehead against hers.

"Why don't we take a walk along the grounds okay?" he suggested.

Michelle nodded and turned to Hillary, Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"We're going to take a walk all right you guys? We'll be back shortly," Michelle said.

Hillary looked up and nodded, seeing the worried expression on her mother's face, but she didn't ask what was wrong.

Remus took Michelle's hand and led her out of the Great Hall.

Once on the grounds, the warm sunlight cast down on Michelle's face. She tilted her head up toward it, welcoming it before they continued to walk.

They reached the old oak tree where they used to sit and Michelle sat down. Remus sat down beside her. Michelle stretched her legs out and pressed her back against the trunk of the tree. Remus drew one leg up and stretched the other one out. He rested his arm on top of his knee and kept his eyes on Michelle the entire time.

"Shell," he said quietly. "What is going through your mind?"

Michelle just avoided his gaze.

"I have this awful feeling," she said quietly. "That you're going to die and leave Hillary and I alone."

Remus exhaled.

"Shell," Remus continued. "I'm not going anywhere okay? I'm right here for you and Hillary."

Michelle raised her eyes to the sun. Remus could see tears glistening in them as she continued to avoid looking at him.

"I can't explain my feeling," she said. "It feels like it is going to happen soon too."

Remus could see that she was really shaken up about this whole thing.

He reached over and gently took her chin, forcing her to look at him. Finally their faces were facing each other and Remus spoke.

"Shelly," he said, using her nickname that only he was allowed to call her. "You do know that I would die for you and Hillary right? I don't want to see either of you in pain or hurt."

Michelle's tears spilled over and streamed down her cheeks.

"I know," she said quietly. "But we'd be alone. I don't know if I could go on without you."

"You will," he said firmly. "And stop talking like that because I'm NOT going anywhere."

Michelle finally burst into tears and slumped forward into his arms. Remus slowly wrapped his arms around her, drawing her tightly against him. Michelle pressed her face into his white shirt and sobbed.

Remus rested his chin on top of her head. He let her cry.

He felt his own throat tightening at the thought of living without seeing Michelle or Hillary. But he would die for them without hesitation.

Michelle's arms tightened around him as well.

"Besides," he said quietly, speaking into her ear. Michelle could feel his breath brushing against her right left ear. "We have a new baby on the way. All this worrying isn't good for it nor is it good for you okay? I want you to stop worrying."

"I can't!" Michelle sobbed. "This feeling is nagging me!"

Remus held onto her for a few minutes longer before pulling back and taking her face in his hands.

Both palms cupped her jaw line. Remus pressed his forehead against hers.

"I think for the summer break, we should go away somewhere. You, me and Hil," he said softly.

Michelle didn't answer so he moved his face closer until his lips gently pressed against hers.

He gave her a soft kiss. Michelle kissed him back and then pulled back, snuggling her face against his neck. The top of her head brushed under Remus' jaw so he was forced to tilt his head back slightly. Michelle just stayed like that in his arms.

The Quidditch match was going to be held that afternoon. Everyone made their way to the Quidditch pitch. Thankfully, the weather was clear and sunny. Hillary had joined the team and was playing the position of Beater.

Ron's and his sister, Ginny, were also on the team, along with Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell.

Michelle and Remus were sitting with Hermione in the stands. Ron, Harry and Hillary could be seen wearing their maroon/gold uniform. Hillary mounted her broom at Madam Hooch's signal and all of them rose into the air.

Lee Jordan was doing the commentary.

"_Gryffindor's got an early lead! Spinnet's got the bludger and is zooming toward the goal post! Whoa! Oh no! What a close one! Landers of Slytherin just took a swipe!_"

Moans from the Gryffindors were met with cheers from the Slytherins.

"_And what is this? Lupin of Gryffindor is really flying! She's on Lander's tail! WOW! What a move! Gryffindor back in the lead!_"

Hillary had done a spectacular move and managed to get the bludger away from Landers.

She was now zooming toward the goal post.

Gryffindor was screaming and cheering happily.

"_Gryffindor scores!_"

The Gryffindors were loud and across the way, the Slytherins were scowling.

The match went on like that for another half hour. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were actually tied.

Ron did some nice saves, but a few times, was almost knocked off his broom by one of the Slytherin Chasers.

Lee let out a few curse words, only to get reproving stares and words from Professor McGonagall.

Harry had seen the Snitch and went into a dive.

Hillary saw one of the Slytherins watching Harry and decided to tail him so she maneuvered her broom and got on _his _tail.

Hillary was coming up on the Slytherins flank. He glanced under his arm at her and gave her a scowl. He jerked his elbow back, catching her right in the face. She cried out and felt blood flowing from each nostril.

Her grip on the broom handle began getting slippery from the blood and she was having a hard time holding on. Harry glanced under his arm and saw that Hillary was bleeding.

Knowing she was more important than the game, Harry pulled back from his dive, letting the Slytherin go after it.

Hillary's battle with holding on was losing and she felt herself slipping off the broom and falling at an alarming rate. The sand covered ground came speeding toward her. She shut her eyes and waited for her body to slam into it.

It never came.

Michelle had stood up and held out her hand, palm outward toward Hillary. She had concentrated using her powers and managed to slow Hillary down. Michelle gently set Hillary down on the sand and then sank back into her seat.

Without waiting, Remus, Hermione and Michelle fled from the stands and out onto the field.

The Slytherins scored and won the match. The rest of the Gryffindor team began returning to the ground.

Harry among them.

Remus was the first to reach Hillary. She was sitting up, frantically trying to stem the flow of blood but it was pouring out like water.

Harry crouched down beside her.

Remus also crouched down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Michelle went over to Madam Hooch, who was reprimanding the Slytherin who had elbowed her in the face.

"10 points from Slytherin," Madam Hooch said angrily. "You just lost the match."

Groans of disappointment came from the Slytherin team.

"Well your friend should've thought of that before he elbowed Lupin in the face," Madam Hooch snapped.

Michelle came back over to them. Remus took out his wand and gently pressed the tip against Hillary's nose. She let out a cry of pain and he whispered the spell.

The bleeding didn't stop.

"Make it stop," Hillary sobbed, as the blood was now even getting on Remus' shirt.

"Let's take her to the hospital wing," Hermione said worriedly. "I'd never seen that spell not work."

They all headed to the hospital wing.

Hillary was having a hard time stemming the flow. Remus was worried that something was permanently damaged.

They all sat around the cot while Madam Pomfrey checked Hillary over.

"She's fine," Madam Pomfrey said as she placed a small device that looked like a wand only shorter, and it had a small neon tip. "It just had to be cauterized."

Ron gave Madam Pomfrey a quizzical look.

"It's a Muggle means of mending a broken vessel," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "I thought you'd be aware of that considering how Mr. Weasley loves Muggle things."

"I just never heard him mention that," Ron said defensively.

Remus stepped in before they got into an argument.

"Will she be all right now?" he asked tentatively.

"Oh yes," Madam Pomfrey said nodding. "She's actually free to go now."

The blood flow had stopped completely. Hillary let out a relieved sigh. Michelle put a hand on Hillary's shoulder as they all left the hospital wing.

"That was scary," Harry breathed.

They let out low murmur's of agreement. Just as they hit the Entranceway, they were met with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Is Hillary all right?" Alicia Spinnet asked worriedly.

"Yeah she's fine," Michelle said softly.

"Good," Alicia said and then they all turned their attention onto Harry. "Cause we wanna kill Potter."

They folded their arms across their chests.

"Why?" Harry asked lifting his chin up. "Because I cared more about a fellow team mate then a game?"

"Harry," Alicia said exhaling. "This was the first match of the year! The Slytherins are in the lead! It will take one hell of a lucky streak to catch up to them. There's only two more matches to go. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are next. Our house is now dead last with points. We're behind Hufflepuff. I don't feel like Anderson rubbing the fact that we're behind the Huffledorks in my face!"

Remus let out a chuckle at the expression of "Huffledorks" but quickly turned it into a cough to cover himself.

"Well I'm sorry," Harry apologized curtly. "I don't care about points. I care about my teammates more."

Alicia seemed momentarily taken aback by that comment and she seemed touched, but then the irritated expression came across her face again.

"Good. You can explain to McGonagall why we're dead last then. Maybe you can tell her your moral values got in the way of a team effort,"

With that, they all left the Entranceway.

Remus gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze and gave Hillary a quick peck on the cheek before he and Michelle headed up to the Gryffindor common room.

Hillary turned to Harry.

"Harry," she said quietly. "I do appreciate you throwing the match for me, but I would've been fine."

Harry rounded on her.

"Fine," he said coldly. "Next time you're injured, I'll just leave you be and worry about winning the match next time…fair enough?"

With that, he brushed past Ron and Hermione without saying a word.

Hillary sighed and turned to Ron and Hermione. They just looked at her helplessly.

Harry was going through a rough time right now. His emotions were raw and he began feeling lost even though Professor Lupin assured him that if he needed anything he could go to him and Mrs. Lupin. Harry needed to clear his head and think so he headed out to Hagrids for a bit to take his mind off things.

Back in the common room, Michelle was lying on her back on the hearth rug in front of the fire place. She could feel the warmth of the fire licking at her feet and legs. Remus was lying next to her. They both stared up at the ceiling.

Remus glanced over at Michelle. Her beautiful face was filled with concern and it reflected the orange glow of the fire.

"Whatcha thinking?" Remus asked softly.

"About that note," Michelle said not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"Michelle," Remus began sighing. "Let's not think of that right now."

Michelle sat up and whirled around to face him, causing her chocolate brown hair to flip over her shoulder.

"Well I'm sorry," she said shortly. "I'm actually concerned about our _family's _safety."

Remus sat up next and faced her as well.

"Shelly," he said patiently. "I am worried too. Don't think I'm not. But if we dwell on it, it will undoubtedly drive us mental."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Michelle said coldly. "Twice you run off to the Riddle house, putting your own life in danger and not thinking of Hillary or I."

"But that's the whole point!" Remus said as his tone hardened and rose several pitches. "I _was _thinking of you and Hillary! I didn't want that maniac harming either of you!"

Michelle got to her feet next.

"I understand that, Remus, I really do," Michelle shouted at him. "But if you'd have died, what good would you for us then? We'd be vulnerable to anyone's attacks! You are our rock, Remus! Without you, this family is in deep trouble!"

Remus took a step toward her, his anger hitting the boiling point.

"Fine," he growled as his eyes flashed dangerously. "Next time either of you are in trouble, I'll leave you fend for yourselves."

With that, he brushed past Michelle and headed to the boys' dorm.

Michelle stared after him, shaken.

_What the hell just happened? _She wondered. _We'd never had an argument like that! He must really be upset over that letter that he's letting it get to him._

Michelle just pressed her back against the wall and slid down into a heap, drawing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She pressed her face into her thighs and just burst into tears. Not the panicked tears she cried before in Remus' arms about the baby's safety, but unadulterated fear…for herself and her family. This was the first time she wouldn't be in control, like her powers. She and her family were helpless to someone else's plans and those plans involved murdering each and every one of them.


	27. Silence

Morphing Thru Time

Chapter 27-Silence

Remus hesitated at the entrance to the boys' dorm when he heard Michelle sobbing back in the common room.

He felt immense guilt for yelling at her like that. He hated when he fought with her and memories of how he had to stab her before time set itself right, came flooding back to him.

He got a chance to set things right again, and here he was yelling at her like that.

He did an about face and turned back to the common room. He found her sitting on the floor with her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

He went over to her and kneeled down in front of her, putting his hands on her arms.

"Shelly," he said quietly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that."  
Michelle didn't even raise her head to look at him. She continued to sob and appeared not to acknowledge him.

"Shelly please," Remus pleaded taking her arms and holding them against his chest. "Talk to me all right? Honestly, I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

Guilt filled his eyes as he looked at her.

Michelle finally raised her eyes to meet his. Remus could see tears swelling in her eyes.

"I'm scared," she sobbed. "I mean I'm genuinely _scared_! We're at the mercy of someone who wants to kill us all!"

Remus understood what she meant and pulled her close against him. He rested his chin on top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know," he said quietly. "So am I. I've never been this scared in all my life. This is the same way I felt when I thought you'd died in the Great Hall that time."

Michelle pressed her cheek against his grey sweater vest and cried long and hard.

"But I will do everything I can to put a stop to this okay? I promise it,"

He meant every word.

After a few minutes, Michelle finally calmed down and Remus took her face in his hands. He gave her a loving and passionate kiss.

They got to their feet and took a seat on the couch.

Michelle was beginning to show slightly now so Remus ordered her not to do anything strenuous.

Ron, Hermione and Hillary entered the common room.

"Where's Harry?" Michelle asked curiously.

"Dunno," Ron said. "He went for a walk along the grounds I think."

Michelle nodded.

"Poor kid," she said affectionately and softly. "He must totally be lost at this point."

Hermione nodded, agreeing with Mrs. Lupin.

About two hours later, Harry returned to the common room able to think more clearly now and he was a lot calmer.

Michelle looked up when he entered.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she inquired worriedly.

All eyes were on him now.

Harry sighed and nodded. He sat down across from Professor Lupin.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I guess I was just feeling sorry for myself."

Michelle leaned over and gently put a hand on Harry's knee.

"We understand completely," she said softly. "But pushing your friends away and people that care about you isn't healthy either. We're here for you. Besides, you're like a son to Remus and I. He's very fond of you…and so am I."

Harry's cheeks flushed with color and embarrassment.

"That's right," Hillary grinned slinging an arm over Harry's shoulders. "You're family so that means you get to be picked on like family. So we get to torment you and welcome you to our nut ball family."

They all laughed at that.

Christmas was coming up. The castle was decorated in the usual decorations with a large tree in the center of the Great Hall.

Yule and mistletoe hung. Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to spend the holidays there at the castle. They assured Hillary that they would be fine and that she could go home with Remus and Michelle to spend the holidays with her family.

Remus, Michelle and Hillary arrived shortly at their home. Hillary headed up to her room and crashed on top of the bed. She was happy to see her old room again with all her familiar things.

Remus and Michelle stepped into their bedroom. Michelle laid down on the bed and just stared up at the ceiling.

"It's good to be home," she said softly. "Away from the castle. Maybe we can try and have a normal Christmas."

Remus nodded.

"I know," he said quietly. "We'll be fine don't worry."

That evening they ate dinner and then headed to bed.

Hillary was out cold in her bed and Remus and Michelle headed to their bed as well.

Michelle pulled the blanket and sheet up to her chest as Remus settled himself in bed beside her.

"I wonder if we're going to have another girl," Michelle mused.

"Dunno," Remus mused back. "But either way it'll be healthy and normal."

"Well, as 'normal' as possible," Michelle teased.

Remus smirked at her and rolled over on top of her easily, careful not to put too much weight on her abdomen. Michelle looked up into his eyes and grinned impishly.

"Well who ever said you were 'normal' per say?" she joked.

Remus grinned.

"Mrs. Lupin you are a sick woman," he teased.

"I know," she grinned up at him broadly. "And you love me for it dontcha?"

"Absolutely," Remus grinned back.

He lowered his face and gave her a kiss. Michelle kissed him back just as softly and gently.

Remus wondered if she'd let him be intimate with her, considering she was about five months pregnant now. He didn't want to push her into anything if she felt uncomfortable.

But he'd gotten his answer right away.

After they were finished, they lay sweaty and exhausted. Remus had his arm under Michelle's head like a pillow.

"I say we still have that 'spark'," Michelle said grinning at Remus impishly.

Remus grinned back at her.

"I'll say," he winked at her but then his expression turned serious. "I didn't hurt you did I? I mean…with the baby…?"

He let his voice trail off.

Michelle shook her head.

"No," she said softly. "I'm fine."

Relief spread across Remus' face.

Michelle snuggled up against Remus and rested her head on his bare, damp chest. She yawned.

"Ok I'm beat," Michelle said yawning. "Good night, Remus."

"Good night, Michelle," Remus whispered into her hair. Before long, he too, dozed off.

The next morning, Michelle and Remus woke up to warm sunshine on their faces. Michelle pulled on her clothes and so did Remus.

They headed down to the kitchen, to find Hillary already at the breakfast table, eating a bowl of cereal.

Hillary looked up.

"Well," she said with a touch of ice in her tone. "Nice to see you two decided to remember that there was someone else living here."

Remus and Michelle exchanged looks before turning their eyes onto Hillary again.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked curiously as he began making breakfast.

Hillary arched an eyebrow up at him.

"I had to go to the bathroom last night around midnight," she said coldly. "I heard you two."

"Oh," was all Remus could say.

Hillary pushed her bowl away from her and abruptly got to her feet.

"Professor Ross was right," she said coldly. "You two can't keep your paws off each other. God I'm living with rabbits."

With that, she took out her wand and pointed the tip at each ear and muttered an incantation before slipping her wand back into her pocket.

"Hillary," Michelle began, but Hillary sat back down and began eating her breakfast.

"Hillary," Remus began as he stood beside her. "We didn't know you'd gotten up otherwise we would've put a sound proof charm on the room."

But Hillary continued to eat as though she didn't hear him.

"Hillary," Michelle shouted.

Still nothing. Hillary continued eating her cereal un-phased.

"HILLARY!" Remus yelled.

Hillary just finished her cereal and got up, placing the bowl into the sink.

"Remus," Michelle began. "I think she used a Deafening Charm."

Remus reached out and grabbed Hillary's arm, spinning her around to face him.

Hillary yanked her arm out of his grip and continued to head up-stairs.

Remus exhaled and flopped into a chair next to Michelle.

"If she put the Deafening Charm on her," Remus began. "She's the only one that can take it off. But now she could be in even more danger because she can't hear us warning her."

Michelle sighed.

"I know," she said quietly. "Lemme try and talk to her."

"No," Remus said. "Let me. We've always been really close. Let me try."

Michelle nodded and Remus got up from the kitchen table and followed Hillary upstairs.

He found her lying stomach first on her bed, reading a magazine. Remus went to knock, but then realized she couldn't hear it so he stepped into the room.

He sat down on the edge of her bed. Hillary didn't take her eyes off the magazine to look at him.

Remus put a hand on the magazine and gently pushed it down so it would force Hillary to look up at him.

Now that he finally had her attention, he grabbed a note pad and wrote on it:

Hillary, what's wrong?

Hillary took the note and replied back:

Dad, I mean honestly. I don't feel like listening to you two 're-sparking' your marriage. We're home now. I just feel like neither you nor Mum are respecting my feelings.

Hillary tossed the note at him and sat up again, but then got up off the bed and went over to the window. She looked out and folded her arms over her chest and chewed on her bottom lip.

Remus sighed and wrote:

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or anything. We should've put a sound proof charm on the room to respect your privacy and feelings. Okay? Please take off the Deafening Charm.

Remus got up and stood in front of her, handing her the note. He watched her face while she read it.

Hillary shook her head.

Remus tilted her chin up so that she looked at him.

"Why?" he mouthed to her.

Hillary had tears in her eyes and Remus began getting very worried and concerned.

She didn't answer him and gently tore her chin away from him. She put both hands on his chest, palms flat against it and began firmly but firmly pushing him out of the room.

"Hillary?" Remus cried alarmed. "What's wrong? What's going on? Why are you doing this?"

Hillary continued to push him out of the room until he was standing in the hallway staring at Hillary's white bedroom door. She'd slammed it shut the minute he hit the hallway. Remus pounded on her door.

"HILLARY!" he shouted. "OPEN UP! WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Michelle came up the stairs and saw him standing in the hallway.

"Remus?" she asked frightened.

"Something's wrong," Remus relayed to Michelle as he continued to pound on Hillary's door. "She won't take off the Deafening Charm. It's not about us being intimate together it's something more deeper."

Remus continued to pound on Hillary's door.

Around ten o'clock, Remus turned around pressing his back against the door and sliding down to the floor. He stretched out his legs and rested the back of his head against the door. Hillary hadn't come out all day. Not even to eat dinner or lunch. He'd stayed outside her room the entire time, trying to get her to open up, even tried to pick the lock, but it was no use.

Michelle came up and sat beside him.

"What do you think it is?" she asked worriedly looking at him.

"I don't know," Remus said miserably. "Something bothering her really deeply. I want to know what it is so I can help her. But she hasn't come out all day and I'm extremely worried about her."

Michelle glanced out of the window in the hall.

A full moon was hanging in the midnight sky.

"Remus," Michelle said alarmed. "Come on. We've gotta get you down to the basement."

Remus followed her gaze and before he knew it, Michelle had grabbed his hand and began pulling him away from Hillary's door.

Once in the basement, Remus entered the large cage that he'd built for himself. Michelle locked the cage door and shortly, Remus began changing.

Michelle watched as he changed.

Before long, the human Remus was gone and all that remained was a grey and white wolf.

The wolf began pacing back and forth in the cage, its large paws easily being placed on the straw covered floor. The amber eyes watched Michelle as it paced and the triangular shaped ears were erect listening intently to different sounds. The tail swung back and forth as the wolf walked.

Michelle slipped the keys into her pocket and began heading back upstairs when Michelle heard a loud 'crash'.

She whirled around and saw the grey wolf standing over what used to be the cage door. The wolf had thrown itself against the door, snapping it off its hinges. Michelle fled up the basement stairs and closed the door behind her, locking it. She could hear the wolf gallop up the wooden stairs and began scratching at the door. Her heart pounding, Michelle leaned against the counter and tried to get her breath.

She heard a door slam upstairs.

_Hillary!_ She thought panicked.

She heard Hillary coming down the stairs and then she saw her.

Hillary paused outside the basement door and reached for the doorknob.


	28. Silence Broken

Morphing Thru Time

Chapter 28-Silence Broken

"Nooo!" Michelle shouted, but then realized she couldn't hear her. She went to lunge at Hillary, but it was too late. Hillary had opened the basement door and the grey wolf bowled her over.

Michelle froze.

Her heart was hammering in her chest loudly. Her body was frozen in utter fear.

The wolfs toenails clicked on the hardwood floor as it did a U-turn and was now standing right behind Hillary's head.

Hillary slowly got up and dusted herself off. She looked up and saw her mother's terrified expression before lowering her eyes to the grey wolf.

The grey wolf took several steps toward Hillary.

Michelle shakily snaked her hand over the counter top to where the large steak knives were. She easily slipped one out and then lowered her hand to her thigh.

The grey wolf saw this and snapped his head toward her, lifting up the top lip of his snout and exposing the white canines and incisors at her. It snarled angrily.

Michelle froze even more before the wolf turned his attention back to Hillary.

Hillary was also frozen and breathing rapidly.

The wolf then tucked his hindquarters into a sitting position at Hillary's feet and wrapped his tail around his hind leg. Both front paws were placed on top of Hillary's sneakers as the wolf looked up at her.

Hillary threw Michelle a frightened but curious expression.

Michelle just shrugged one shoulder and shook her head. She didn't understand Remus' behavior either. Normally, he'd just curl up in the cage after she'd given him a supply of the Wolfsbane potion. But tonight, he'd been so busy with Hillary he'd forgotten to take it. She wasn't sure what he would do now. While they were away from Hogwarts, they'd had Professor Snape brew up a batch, enough to supply them for a few months during summer break.

The grey wolf continued to just stare up at Hillary, not taking his amber eyes off of her.

His ears were pricked forward as if the wolf was studying her for the first time.

Then to their amazement, the wolf pushed his nose against Hillary's abdomen causing her to teeter slightly off balance from the force.

Michelle didn't dare move or breathe. She was not sure what the wolf would do as she'd never seen his behavior off the Wolfsbane potion.

Michelle only stood and watched.

Michelle actually felt her body shaking violently from fear.

She knew Hillary was terrified as well.

The wolf then got up on all fours and pushed his body against Hillary's thigh, like a cat worming its way around your legs. It then sat on its haunches at Hillary's right leg and looked up at her again, placing one paw on top of her bare foot.

Michelle could see the dark nails just lightly pressing against the skin of her foot. She knew that just one scratch, one false move and Hillary would be infected as well.

Michelle didn't want to make any sudden moves.

She slowly took a step toward Hillary. The wolfs head immediately snapped toward Michelle, causing her to freeze. But the wolf showed no aggression toward her.

"Okay," Michelle breathed under her breath. "One step at a time."

She took another step toward Hillary. Again, the wolf remained calm and submissive.

Hillary raised her eyes to her mothers, wondering what plan she had in her head.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, like glass breaking coming from the kitchen.

The grey wolf immediately sprang into action, quickly scrambling away from Hillary. His paws sliding on the hardwood floors. Michelle thought for a moment, that he'd scratched Hillary. But on closer inspection, she realized that he hadn't.

Hillary clung in fear to her mother as she watched the grey hindquarters disappear around the corner. She heard the wolf growling viciously at something, then a man's startled cry. Michelle had a horrible feeling that someone was trying to break in.

"Go hide in the closet," Michelle mouthed to Hillary and pushed her toward the linen closet. Hillary obeyed and hurried into the closet. Once Michelle saw the door close, she hurried around the corner just as a large solid arm came thrashing across her chest, causing her to fall backward and land on her back on the floor.

A man stood over her and went to grab her ankles, but the grey wolf sprang into action and stood over her protectively. The grey wolf lifted up its top lip exposing the white canines and incisors as he snarled at the man.

"Get out of my way, mutt," the man snarled as he side swiped the wolf, causing it to be tossed aside like a rag doll.

_Remus!_ Michelle thought momentarily panicked as she watched the grey wolf slide across the floor like a grey mop and finally crash against the marble counter. She heard a 'whelp' but the wolf wasn't moving.

The man proceeded to grab her ankles and pull her down toward him. He straddled her and pulled out a knife and pressed the tip against her chest and began slowly moving it downward.

"So," he growled at her. "Someone's expecting."

Michelle stared up at the man in pure and utter fear.

"Don't do anything stupid or else you can kiss that good-bye," he rasped.

Michelle's eyes filled with tears as the man proceeded to force himself on her. She began screaming.

The wolf slowly began coming around. He shook his head slowly and blinked a few times, clearing his vision. His ears cleared and he heard a woman screaming. He slowly drew himself up on all fours and shakily got his balance. He looked up and saw the man trying to force himself on the woman. He knew her scent. Bits of memories flashed across his eyes like they did the time about the girl. He pinned back his ears and charged the man.

Michelle was fighting with the man until the next thing she saw was a grey and white underside sail over her head. The wolf had charged the man and knocked him off her.

Michelle scooted away into a corner and watched as the grey wolf began snarling and biting at the man. The man had his right arm in the wolfs mouth, trying to fend him off.

The wolf's hind paws were frantically trying to claw at the guys ribs. Finally Michelle saw the dark nails connect with the skin and caused long deep scratches that began bleeding.

The man hollered. As the wolf continued to fight.

Finally, after a bit of a struggle, the wolf managed to clamp his jaws on the man's neck and bit down. The teeth sank into his soft skin and blood began flowing.

The man let out a gurgle as the wolf hit the jugular vein.

The wolf gave the man's neck a violent shake as though making sure that he was good and dead.

The life drained from the man's eyes and Michelle knew he was dead.

The wolf released the neck and arched his head around to look at her. The man's blood was staining the fur on his muzzle and chin. The wolf turned and began walking toward her. Michelle froze and hugged her legs to her chest. The wolf then dropped to his belly and began slowly crawling toward her.

Michelle's body shook as the wolf got closer.

The forepaws of the wolf were inches from her arm when the wolf finally stopped crawling toward her and just stayed like that.

Michelle heard the closet door burst open and Hillary came running toward her. She skidded to a stop beside Michelle and pressed her face into Michelle's shoulder. Her shirt was slightly torn and askew.

Michelle just hugged Hillary against her and rocked back and forth.

The morning sunlight came in through the window and landed on Michelle and Hillary.

They groggily opened their eyes and realized they'd fallen asleep like that.

Michelle's head cleared and she looked to the right. Remus was in human form, dressed in sweat pants and tee shirt.

"Shit," Remus whispered. "Are you alright Michelle?"

Michelle didn't answer and just scrambled to her feet and threw her arms around Remus, hugging him tightly. Remus' arms wrapped around her just as tightly and he pressed his face into her shoulder.

"I was so terrified," she whispered. "I didn't know what he would do if he found Hillary."

Remus could feel her body shaking violently underneath his embrace.

"It's okay," he said soothingly. "It's over now."

After he calmed Michelle down, he turned to Hillary.

"Why is she still deaf?" Remus cried frustrated. "She could've alerted you way before any of this happened!"

Michelle went to reply, when Hillary finally took out her wand and turned it onto her ears.

"I WENT DEAF SO I WOULDN'T HEAR YOU DIED!" she screamed at him.

Michelle had called the police about the man and looked at Hillary in surprise.

"Honey what are you talking about?" she inquired curiously.

Hillary's eyes filled with tears.

"I had a dream that Dad died! He sacrificed himself for me," Hillary shouted sobbing. "I didn't want to hear it so I made myself deaf."

Realization dawned on Remus' face as he took a step toward her.

"Hillary," he said. "That's just a dream. I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't know that!" she screamed at him back as tears flowed down her cheeks. "We still have one nutball out there who wants us dead!"

Remus went to gently take her arm, but she shook her head and tore back upstairs in pure tears.

Remus sighed and looked at Michelle.

"I'll talk to her," he offered exhaling loudly.

"No, let me," Michelle said putting a hand on his arm before she followed Hillary up the stairs.

Hillary had thrown herself face down on the bed and began sobbing. The dream she had was very vivid and she'd remembered times where she'd gotten premonitions and they'd come true. She knew that this dream was one of those premonitions.

Michelle gently knocked on the door before she entered the room.

She found Hillary lying face down on the bed hugging her pillow and she could hear her sobbing.

Michelle's heart warmed as she sat on the bed next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hillary," she said quietly. "What's going on?"

Hillary didn't raise her eyes to meet Michelle's but she replied.

"I had that dream that Dad was going to sacrifice himself for me," she sobbed. "I think it was a premonition."

Michelle's heart suddenly jolted. It sounded almost exactly like the dream Remus had earlier. She cleared her throat.

"Hun," she said quietly, deciding to tell her about the dream Remus had as well. "Your father had a similar dream."

At that, Hillary raised her eyes. Her rosy cheeks were tear stained as she looked at Michelle.

"What do you mean?" Hillary asked.

"I mean your father had a similar dream where he sacrificed himself for you," she began slowly. "But it was at your wedding."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Hillary demanded.

"Because we thought it didn't mean anything at the time," she explained carefully. "But now you had a similar dream. I'm beginning to think there might be something to it."

"I don't want to lose Dad," she sobbed again. "I love him."

"I know," Michelle said quietly. "I love him too. Very much. The same way I love you."

She put her arms around Hillary and hugged her. Hillary pressed her face into Michelle's shoulder and just sobbed.

Remus raised his eyes to the ceiling, wondering if everything was alright with Hillary upstairs. He decided to go up. He just put his foot on the bottom step when he heard a door close and footsteps coming toward him. He leaned against the wall and he saw Michelle coming down the stairs.

"Is she all right?" he demanded automatically. "What's wrong? Why is she so upset? Can I go talk to her?"

Michelle held up her hand at the questions Remus was throwing at her.

"She's fine," she said. "Nothing physically wrong with her. She had the same dream you did at her wedding, only I don't think she got a clear picture of _where _it happened but she certainly saw _what _happened. She's upset because she doesn't want to lose her father. And she's resting right now. She fell asleep. I told her that we'll send dinner up to her later. I think she could use some sleep."

Remus looked past Michelle to the staircase.

Michelle put a hand on Remus' arm before walking past him and heading into the living room.

Remus glanced back at Michelle who'd settled herself on the couch and she picked up the TV remote. Remus began climbing the stairs.

He reached the landing and stood outside Hillary's room. He gently grabbed the doorknob and turned it. He cautiously peered into the room. Hillary was lying on her side, facing away from him, sleeping soundly. He could hear her breathing and heart rate steady and in rhythm. Her tank top rode up a bit, exposing a little bit of her back. She was tucked in a fetal position with one hand resting on the pillow beside her face. Remus slowly entered the room and stood over her, watching her sleep. He picked up a Gryffindor throw of hers and gently laid it over her. Remus easily sank onto the bed at her feet, still watching her.

She seemed so peaceful now. Her face was relaxed and not filled with raw emotion or fear. He gently put a hand on her calf.

On one hand, he didn't want to cause her pain in anyway but on the other hand, he would do anything to stop her from being killed, including putting himself in harms way.

He sighed.

"Dad?" Hillary's groggy voice broke through his thoughts. She sleepily opened one eye.

Remus smiled.

"Hey," he said softly and quietly. "You take a nap okay? Your mother will bring you up dinner in an hour okay?"

Hillary smiled and closed her eye again and she dozed back off. Remus gently reached over and smoothed a strand of coffee colored dark hair out of her eye before leaning over her and giving her a kiss on the temple.

He gently pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you Hil," he whispered in her ear. "I promise I'm not going anywhere."

He got up and headed out of the room.

An hour later, Michelle brought Hillary her dinner. Hillary began feeling a little better, but not by much. Michelle reassured her that Christmas was coming up and that she should try and focus on that to take her mind off the 'dream' she had.

Hillary agreed but wasn't so sure that it would completely work.

She knew that her intuitions were normally right seeing as the last few times they were. She also noticed that her father had made more time to spend with her and Michelle. He'd owled Ryan's and told him that he was quitting the Order of the Phoenix because he didn't want to put anymore pressure on Michelle or Hillary that was unnecessary being as that was also a dangerous job.

Hillary slowly began forgetting the horrible dream and got into the Christmas spirit. She'd hoped Ron, Hermione and Harry were having a good time back at Hogwarts. She would owl them in the morning to see what they were up to.


	29. Christmas Cheer

Morphing Thru Time

Chapter 29-Christmas Cheer

Christmas rolled around. Hillary had owled Ron, Hermione and Harry back at Hogwarts.

They were having a good time. There wasn't too many students that stayed behind, so they pretty much had the castle to themselves. Ron wrote back and complained that Hermione had given him a school related gift and that she could never get her mind off school. Hermione wrote to her saying that if Ron would ever study, he could actually start to appreciate learning, even though he's not mentally challenged.

Hillary had to laugh at that.

Harry wrote saying that if Ron and Hermione argue anymore, he was personally going to take his wand and beat the stuffing out of them. He would tell Hermione to think of it as a new 'learning experience'. Hillary burst out laughing with that and eventually got grumbled letters from Ron and Hermione apologizing.

Hillary shook her head with affection for her three best friends. Harry also wrote more as well:

Dear Hillary,

How is your Christmas going? Well? I hope so. I wanted to apologize for my behavior on our last date. I didn't mean to act like that. That was really childish and stupid. I hope we can have another date sometime? I love you and I would hate to think that we can't have a proper date because I'm feeling sorry for myself. I hope you agree. When you come back, there's one last trip to Hogsmeade for the 7th years as kind of a farewell thing. Graduation is being held June 15th. Tell Professor Lupin and Mrs. Lupin as well. I'm sure they'd not want to miss this. How are you feeling? Alright? Please write back. I want to hear what's going on.

Harry

Hillary smiled. She wrote back saying that she would love to go on another date with him and that she didn't blame him for acting up at the last one. She then began telling him about the dream she had and what her mother had said about her father having the same exact dream. She knew he'd tell Hermione and Ron, and actually looked forward to hearing Hermione's rational explanation. Deep down in her gut, she knew something terrible was going to happen soon. She didn't know what exactly, but she knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Christmas Eve, Michelle and Remus decorated the house with mistletoe and garland. They set up the tree and decorated it with ornaments and trimmings. Michelle was cooking a ham and the smell floated around the house.

Remus put on a pair of fake reindeer antlers and began prancing around the house, asking Hillary or Michelle to poke his glowing red nose.

Well Hillary thought she would lose it laughing so hard. Michelle gave him a deadpan expression.

"I certainly will not poke your glowing red nose," she said. "Cause God knows where that things been."

Hillary roared with laughter at that.

"Probably up his own butt," she choked out.

Well that set them off all laughing heartily. It felt good to laugh and Hillary hoped they would be laughing again like this.

Remus in turn, playfully tackled Hillary and began tickling her. She was laughing and squirming, trying to get away.

Finally Remus released her and they continued to decorate.

Around six o'clock, dinner was served. Hillary helped herself to mashed potatoes, ham, peas, and gravy.

They sat around the table talking. Genuinely talking. Hillary learned in more detail about her mother's time at Hogwarts and how she'd accidentally set the Great Hall on fire, killing students. Hillary asked her why she'd never told her this.

"Because I didn't want you to think I was some kind of murderer," Michelle answered with a solemn and remorseful expression. "I didn't mean to do it. My powers had completely over took me."

Hillary set down her fork.

"Mum, I'd never think you were a murderer," she said softly.

Michelle smiled.

They decided to talk about more cheerful things. Like how hilarious what Harry wrote about Ron and Hermione's bickering was.

"Those two have been fighting since year one," Hillary laughed. "I don't know how they stand being around each other!"

"Opposite attract," Remus said, his lip twitching.

"Yeah," Hillary said. "But I just hope one day they don't end up hating each other. I mean really hating each other to the point that they won't be able to make up."

Remus tilted his head.

"You have a point," he mused. "But I seriously doubt that. Besides, Harry is crazy about you. I can see it."

He grinned at her.

"Oh God," she said pretending to be disgusted. "That's just what I want to discuss with my father…my love life."

"I hope you don't have a love life right now," Michelle teased her. "Or are you hiding something we don't know about?"

"Pleeeease," Hillary rolled her eyes. "Don't make my dinner come up any faster than it has to."

Michelle looked at her quizzically.

"I saw you and Dad kissing under the mistletoe," she said gesturing to the mistletoe hanging above the doorframe. "I fought real hard to keep down my lunch."

Remus playfully reached over and poked her, causing her to flinch involuntarily and giggle as she went back to her food.

She had finally been able to forget that awful dream and just relax and enjoy dinner.

Around seven that evening, They were all curled up on the couch watching TV.

The evening news came on and a news reporter was reporting of an unusual criminal that was terrorizing the neighborhood. He'd steal a car and crash the car into the living room of a house, look at the terrified people, then leave on foot. Police haven't been able to catch him lately because he always had a different car, he wears gloves to protect from finger prints and a black ski mask to conceal his identity. He seemed to have taken every known precautions.

"Geeze," Hillary said as the camera guy panned behind the news anchor to a house where the back of a red sedan was sticking out of. "This guy is definitely a loser."

Remus' lip twitched.

"I'd say," he said yawning and stretching. "You guys ready to hit the sack?"

Michelle nodded and so did Hillary.

They stood up.

"Oh hang on one second," Hillary said as she went over to the tree. "We've gotta put the lights out."

She bent over by the electrical outlet and just went to reach for the plug when Remus and Michelle heard the screeching of tires.

"What on earth..?" Remus mused looking at Michelle.

She shrugged and they continued to listen.

The next thing they knew, a pair of headlights rolled over them. Remus froze. The headlights grew brighter and brighter on them to the point they had to shield their eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Hillary asked standing upright and shielding her eyes as well. She squinted out the bay window that was in the living room. "Looks like a car."

Realization dawned on Remus' face as he lunged forward. He grabbed Hillary, tackling her just as the front of a sedan crashed through the bay window, narrowly missing Remus. Michelle screamed and dove out of the way. Glass flew everywhere. The Christmas tree was knocked away, ornaments and everything else went flying. Remus landed on top of Hillary, shielding her body with his as a particular large piece of glass grazed him. He protectively covered her head with his arms. The sedan's left front tire was inches from Hillary's feet.

Finally everything settled down. Michelle shakily got to her feet.

"Remus? Hillary?" she demanded alarmed.

Remus moaned and slowly pulled himself up on his hands and knees, allowing Hillary to move freely.

Remus felt the back of his tee shirt. It was wet and when he moved his hand to the front of him, a red liquid was covering his index and middle finger.

Michelle climbed over the broken glass and furniture to where they were.

"Oh my God," she said gingerly touching his back. "You've got a nasty gash there. Is Hillary all right?"

Michelle and Remus looked at Hillary. Her eyes were wide open and she wasn't moving.

"God no," Remus breathed immediately dropping beside her. "Please no."

But Remus felt her neck. She had a strong pulse and she was breathing normally.

"What..?" he asked Michelle confused.

"I think she went into shock," Michelle said slowly looking at Remus.

Michelle dropped to her knees beside Hillary as Remus got up and glared toward the sedan. The driver's side door opened and a familiar person stepped out.

"You," Remus growled clenching his jaws.

David Owens smirked.

"Hello, Lu-pin," he cooed emphasizing the syllables. "We meet again."

"What do you want?" Remus demanded angrily standing in front of Michelle and Hillary.

"I thought it would be obvious," David smirked. "I want you to die…but mostly that brat."

He took out his wand and aimed it at Hillary.

"I was stealing cars crashing into houses, hoping I'd have the right one," he continued. "But it finally paid off."

Michelle cradled Hillary against her.

"If you're willing to die, bitch it can be arranged," David said to Michelle. "Although it will make me happier, but it won't do any good. She'll still die. She has to. She cannot live to destroy my family. You already killed my girlfriend."

He moved the wand onto Remus now.

Michelle was terrified for Hillary's life, her own and Remus'.

"So, the question is, who wants to die first?" David asked coldly keeping his eyes on Remus.

Michelle was terrified. She didn't know what to do. Both she and Remus were in plain view of David, so neither of them could tackle him. From the expression on Remus' face, he was thinking the same thing.

The standoff lasted a horrifying ten minutes before suddenly a loud noise erupted from the next house, causing David to momentarily take his eyes off of them. Remus took that opportunity to lunge forward and tackle David. Remus tackled him, knocking him onto his back as they began fighting. Michelle hugged Hillary tighter against her and watched as Remus and David fought.

Remus clenched his fist and drew back his arm, punching David in the face. David retaliated and kneed Remus in the abdomen.

Remus was bent over, trying to catch his breath. David took this opportunity to pick up his wand, which had been knocked out of his hand to aim it at Michelle and Hillary. Michelle shut her eyes and pressed her face into the top of Hillary's head, waiting for the jet of green light come speeding toward her.

Michelle heard a 'woof' and then a loud thud. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Remus had grabbed a heavy frying pan off the stove and smacked David in the head with it. David fell forward with a bleeding gash on his temple. He was not moving.

Michelle slowly let out her breath, which she was holding. Her breath was released fully and Michelle released Hillary.

Remus was out of breath and let the frying pan fall. Immediately, he rushed over to Michelle and Hillary.

"Are you guys alright?" he demanded.

"I'm fine," Michelle said. "But I think she's still in shock. We need to get her to the hospital."

"A Muggle one," Remus said nodding. "St. Mungo's isn't really equipped to handle shock cases. They're more of the magical end, although they have an excellent Muggle trauma team."

Michelle nodded and they helped Hillary get to her feet. Remus kept one arm around Hillary's waist as the cops arrived to tend to the person that broke into the house. They also told the police about David, and he would be put in jail.

Remus and Michelle brought Hillary to St. Mungo's, finally deciding that if they had to explain to the Muggle doctors what caused Hillary to go into shock, might not be the best thing to do.

They knew St. Mungo's would be a safer choice.

The Healer named Karen, assured Remus and Michelle that Hillary would be fine. Just give her some time and rest.

She figured that the reason why Hillary went into shock was because she seriously thought that her 'premonition' would come true when Remus tackled her when the car crashed through the window.

Healer Karen figured it could be days or weeks before Hillary snaps out of it, but she could hear them and see them. Just constantly reassure her that Remus is fine and everything is over finally. She might even come around faster that way.

Back at home, Michelle and Remus put Hillary to bed. She was sound asleep and Remus pulled the cover up over her, watching her as she slept.

Michelle put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't go blaming yourself for this," she said quietly and softly. "This was not your fault."

Remus raised his eyes to hers.

"It is my fault," he choked out. "I caused our daughter to go into shock."

"Because you wanted to save her life," Michelle said. "Remus you grabbed her because you weren't thinking of your own safety! You were more worried about hers because you love her to death. I would've done the same thing."

Remus just shook his head.

"Remus," Michelle began a little firmer. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and realize that Hillary doesn't blame you. She knows you love her more than life. She _knows _you would've saved her regardless. That's why we love you so much because you never think of yourself. You always put Hillary and I first. Plus that's part of the reason why I fell in love with you. So snap out of it and try and help Hillary."

Michelle gave Remus' shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaving the room. Remus continued to sit there, watching Hillary.


	30. Back To Reality

Morphing Thru Time

Chapter 30-Back To Reality

After a few minutes, Remus finally left Hillary alone and left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

He found Michelle already in bed, curled up sound asleep. She looked so peaceful. Remus went to take off his sweater, when Michelle suddenly snapped awake.

"Michelle?" he asked nervously. "What's wrong?"

"I think my water broke," she said slowly sitting up.

Remus could see that she was right.

"Oh God," Remus said as he began panicking. "Okay. Let's get to the hospital."

He went over to her and helped her get to her feet.

"Which one?" Michelle cried. "The Muggle one or St. Mungo's?"

"The Muggle one," Remus said quickly. "Get into the car."

They'd purchased a Muggle vehicle a few years ago. Michelle padded out into the hallway and down the stairs. Remus followed behind, with her overnight bag. He hit the edge of the stairs when he paused.

_Hillary! _He thought panicked. _What am I going to do about her?_

Then, he realized his next door neighbor. Miss Reynolds. She was a kind elderly lady that he'd trusted to baby sit Hillary before when she was young.

_Why didn't I think of her before?_ He thought and quickly sniffed at the air outside of Hillary's bedroom to make sure her scent was fine. It was. He left the house and quickly ran next door. She agreed to keep an eye on Hillary and told him not to worry that things will be alright.

Michelle was already in the front seat of the Ford Taurus using the breathing technique.

Miss Reynolds entered the house and waved as Remus hopped into the seat and started the car. Remus quickly drove to the hospital.

Once they hit the hospital, Michelle was taken right up to the delivery room. Remus was made to put on aqua green scrubs as he sat with her.

Michelle continued the breathing ritual until her doctor arrived.

Twelve hours later, Michelle gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

Remus kept his face close to Michelle's as she cradled the boy.

"What are we going to name him?" Michelle wondered beaming up at Remus.

Remus smiled at Michelle.

"I think the name Sam fits him," he said softly.

"I think you're absolutely right," Michelle agreed kissing the top of the baby's head.

About four days later, Michelle, Remus and Sam were released from the hospital.

When they arrived back at home, Miss Reynolds was pleased to tell them that Hillary had snapped out of the shock and was asking for them.

The minute Hillary saw Remus, she burst into tears and flew right over to him. She practically jumped into his arms and threw her arms around his midsection. She pressed her face into his chest. Remus tightened his arms around her, hugging her to him as though never wanting to let her go.

"Dad I was so scared," she sobbed shutting her eyes tightly in his embrace. "I really thought that premonition would be true."

"I know," he said quietly. "But I wasn't about to let that car hit you…not again."

Hillary raised her eyes to his.

"You mean about what happened with the Book of Days?" she asked.

Remus nodded. Hillary only hugged him even tighter.

Once things had calmed down, Michelle showed Hillary her new baby brother.

She grinned at them and they all fawned over the baby.

Christmas was finally here and it was a happy one. Things were so good that Hillary was actually not looking forward to going back to school.

Remus and Michelle would stay at home to take care of Sam as David Owens was now behind bars, posing no threat to them. Life was good.

Remus, Michelle and Sam saw off Hillary the following week back to Hogwarts. Hillary was still on edge about something but she smiled and waved to her parents as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of Kings Cross Station again for the remaining semester.

The following few months things were going wonderful. They were studying for their N.E.W.T.S and perfecting Apparition.

Eventually, Hillary calmed down completely and realized that she might have just been paranoid that things couldn't possibly get any worse.

Back at their house, Remus and Michelle were sitting at the dinner table. Sam was being bottle fed by Michelle. Remus took a bite of his pork chop.

"Hillary seemed on edge about something," Remus observed chewing thoughtfully. "I wonder what it is?"

Michelle shrugged one shoulder.

"Dunno," she mused. "Perhaps it was just her nerves about this being their last year and all. It was more than likely stress."

Remus nodded.

"I agree," he said nodding but something deep in his gut told him otherwise.

Around eleven PM, after putting Sam to bed, Remus and Michelle headed up to bed as well.

Michelle pulled on a pair of white shorts and a blue tank top with spaghetti shoulder straps.

Remus was in a white tee shirt and boxers as he slid into bed beside Michelle. Michelle grabbed a book off her nightstand and began reading. Michelle pulled her hair into a ponytail an fastened it with a rubber band.

Her chocolate brown eyes skimmed over the paragraphs as she read. Remus studied her.

He was so lucky to have her. He suddenly began imagining life without her. How he would feel without her in his life nor seeing her every day and every night.

His heart had felt like it had been set on fire the year that they all thought she'd died in the Great Hall fire.

He hadn't wanted to go on, but James, Lily and Sirius had all helped him through it.

Now, when he imagined it he only saw Hillary in his life, missing her mother and her father missing his wife.

She'd left everything in his name so if God forbid something were to happen, he and Hillary would have a place to live.

Remus shook his head, wondering why he was thinking of this now. She was alive and well sitting beside him reading.

Without warning, he reached over and grabbed the book from her hand.

"Hey," Michelle said irritated. "What gives?"

Remus didn't reply. Instead he leaned over her and placed the book on the nightstand.

He gently took her face in his hands and kissed her. Michelle, startled and confused, kissed him back.

When Remus broke the kiss, which left her breathless, Michelle finally spoke.

"Remus? What gives? What's gotten into you?"

"What? A man can't become intimate with his wife?" Remus asked as he kissed her neck hitting a sensitive spot.

Michelle felt her body responding to his kisses but she forced herself not to give in.

"You know what I mean," she said as Remus began kissing the front of her throat and started moving downward.

He didn't reply right away and continued to kiss her breastbone until Michelle gently but firmly took a hold of his shoulders and pushed him back.

"What is going on?" she demanded. "And don't give me that 'A man can't have sex with his wife?' comment either. What is truly going on? I can see something's bothering you."

Remus went to try and kiss her again, but Michelle got a bit more forceful now.

"Remus!" she snapped. "What is going on here?"

Feeling miserable, Remus finally broke.

"I just keep getting the feeling that something's going to happen to you," he said quietly. "I can't explain it. I keep thinking of life without you."

Michelle gave him a sympathetic look.

"Remus I'm not going anywhere all right?" she said. "Stop all this worry for nothing! They caught David! He can't hurt us anymore!"

Remus' eyes sparked.

"Well excuse me for worrying about the people I love!" he snapped. "I love you, Sam and Hillary to death!"

"That's just it, Rem!" Michelle said frustrated. "You love us to death! We know you love us but you have to relax! Stop being such a worrywart. DAVID CAN NOT HURT US okay? He's behind bars. It's over!"

Remus grabbed his pillow and the blanket off the bed.

"Fine," he said frostily. "I can't sleep in the same bed with someone who obviously doesn't care whether or not she's loved."

With that, Remus walked past Michelle.

"Remus," Michelle called dejectedly but he didn't hear her or appear to hear her.

Her bedroom door slammed shut as Remus headed down to the living room to sleep on the couch.

Sighing, Michelle climbed into bed.

It felt lonely without Remus there. Eventually, she dozed off to sleep.

Around three AM, Remus woke up from having the same nightmare about some one trying to kill Hillary at her wedding to Harry and Remus stepped in the line of fire.

He sat bolt upright in bed, sweaty and his shirt was clinging to his back and chest.

He swung his legs over the edge of the couch and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. He swept several damp strands of his wheat colored hair back off his forehead.

He felt guilty for snapping at Michelle like that and had an impulse to rush upstairs to make up with her. But he stayed where he was. He knew what she was saying, but he couldn't help it. He _really _loved Hillary, Sam and Michelle. It would be no life without either of them. He hoped she understood.

Eventually, he laid back down and dozed off again.

The next morning, Michelle was getting breakfast ready with Sam in one arm. He was chewing on a rubber D ring.

Remus entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table as Michelle prepared breakfast.

"Hi," Remus ventured tentatively.

The only reply he got was a loud 'bang' from Michelle putting the frying pan on the stove.

"Take Sam a minute," she said indifferently.

She came over and handed Remus Sam. Remus placed Sam on his lap, sitting sideways across it. Sam happily cooed in Remus' arms. Remus smiled and turned his attention back to Michelle.

"Michelle please," Remus prodded hopefully. "Please talk to me okay?"

Michelle didn't reply.

Remus felt awful. Now she wasn't speaking to him.

Instead she placed a plateful of bacon, eggs and sausage down in front of him and took the seat across from him.

She began eating.

"Michelle, I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely. "I didn't mean those words I said last night."

"Which ones?" she asked coldly. "The ones where you told me I don't appreciate you loving me? Remind me they've slipped my mind."

Remus' head lowered.

"I deserved that," he said quietly. "Yes those words. I know you love me too."

"How could you even say that?" Michelle demanded lowering her fork. "That hurt Remus…really badly."

Remus felt even more miserable now.

"I know," he said quietly. "I truly didn't mean them."

Michelle just shook her head and picked up eating again.

Remus reached over and put his hand over hers.

"Michelle, I love you," he said with guilt and remorse in his eyes. "Please. I hate us being mad at one another."

"Correction," Michelle said. "_I'm_ mad at you."

Remus actually felt a faint glimmer of tears in his eyes. Michelle finished her breakfast and got up, dumping the plate into the sink.

"Oh," she said. "By the way. Your daughter owled us this morning. She and Harry are engaged. Here's the letter."

Michelle got the piece of parchment from off the counter and half tossed it at Remus as she scooped up Sam in her arms and headed upstairs to change his diaper.

Remus picked up the letter with a shaky hand as he began reading it:

Dear Mum and Dad,

How are you guys doing? How's my little brother?

I've got some exciting news! Harry proposed to me! We're engaged! Can you believe it? The wedding will be after we graduate. I'm so excited and happy!

Ron and Hermione are also engaged. Their wedding won't be until September. You had to see the argument over _that_ one!

I swore Professor McGonagall was gonna have to hose them down!

Anyway, I passed my N.E.W.T.S and got top grades (all O's and E's). Hermione did well too. Ron not so good with the Potions' end, but nevertheless, we all passed.

Ron is thinking of working in the Ministry after his father. Hermione expressed interest in Healing at St. Mungo's. Harry's still going to pursue the Auror training.

I told him to just be careful. I didn't feel like loosing my 'husband' or fiancée.

Graduation will be held on June 15th at two Pm. They're having a ceremony on the grounds itself so its' going to be really special and amazing! Gotta go now. Time for rehearsal! Can't wait to see you guys! Much love!

Hillary

Remus' throat ached as he slowly folded the letter back up.

His feeling only intensified now.

He was going to have to work extra hard to show Michelle that he was truly sorry if he was going to prevent that 'premonition' from happening at Hillary's wedding.


	31. Released

Morphing Thru Time

Chapter 31-Released

June 15th rolled around. Headmaster Ryan's owled Remus and Michelle to come back to Hogwarts for the ceremony.

He'd lowered the charms surrounding the school just for this occasion. Once all the parents had either Apparated there or arrived the 'normal' way, the charms went back up. And the same would be for the end of it.

Remus and Michelle met Hillary in the entranceway. Remus felt his heart melting the minute he saw her. She looked so much like Michelle it wasn't funny. Remus could see that she had grown up. She wasn't his 'little' girl anymore. She was going to be someone's wife.

Michelle had still been deeply upset with what he said, even though he'd tried to show her that he didn't mean one word of it. Michelle naturally forgave him, but deep down she was upset to think he would even say something like that in the first place.

Sam was staying with Miss Reynolds.

Hillary saw them and broke into a genuine grin as she rushed forward and hugged Michelle. She was wearing the graduation robe, with the maroon/gold colors and the pointed witch's hat. Her hair was fluffed around her shoulders and her eyes were just sparkling.

Michelle hugged Hillary back before she turned to hug Remus. But Remus just gave her a quick hug.

Hillary looked at him quizzically and Remus saw the brief flash of hurt in her eyes before a loud 'whoop' echoed and Remus and Michelle looked up. Ron, Hermione and Harry came rushing forward.

Michelle broke into a grin. They'd all grown up so lovely. Hermione's features were sharp; Ron seemed to have outgrown that lankiness and Harry looked exactly like James. It was a bit spooky.

"Why don't you show Mum to the seats," Hillary suggested keeping her eyes on Remus. "I want to talk to Dad for a bit."

Ron and Harry nodded as the four of them headed off toward the seating.

Hillary linked her arm with Remus and they began slowly walking.

"Dad?" Hillary prompted. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Why does everyone assume that something's wrong?" Remus snapped shortly.

That took Hillary by surprise.

"Dad…" she began with wide eyes but Remus yanked his arm out of her grip.

"Nothing's wrong all right?" he said curtly. "I'm happy for you that you're getting married and all. But I can't be at the wedding honey I'm sorry."

Hillary stared at him in shock, hurt and anger.

"Why?" she asked thickly.

"I just can't," Remus said shaking his head. "I can't explain it."

He glanced back toward the stands.

"You're going to be late for graduation. You'd better get going,"

Hillary stared at him in total disbelief. She just turned and walked briskly back toward the stands.

Remus felt awful that he'd said it, but that growing gnawing in his gut only proved that he knew something was going to happen at the wedding and he didn't want to see it.

He paced for a bit before slowly returning to where the stands were.

Michelle saw Hillary pass her and take her place with the rest of the Gryffindors.

But something on Hillary's face caught her attention. She looked as though someone had cut off her right arm.

Remus joined Michelle shortly.

"Remus, what's wrong with Hillary? She looks as though someone cut off her right arm," Michelle asked him keeping her eyes on Hillary as she leaned into Harry, Ron and Hermione and began whispering something.

"Dunno," Remus muttered.

No sense in worrying Michelle since she was already worried about things.

The ceremony began.

Each house was called, then the students' names were said. A long parchment tied with the house color ribbon was given to them.

Finally the Gryffindors were called.

Hermione had made was the equivalent of the valedictorian of a Muggle college called the Aweis.

She was wearing the maroon/gold coloring of Gryffindor along with a light white satin scarf with the Hogwarts crest embroided on it on the edge.

Hillary's name was called next.

She got up and took her parchment and faced the stands. Everyone was clapping but not as hard as Michelle and the Trio.

Headmaster Ryan's said "The graduating class of 2006!".

Everyone tossed their pointed hats into the air.

Once the ceremony was over, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Hillary approached Remus and Michelle.

"Oh honey that's amazing!" Michelle said throwing her arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"Yeah," Hillary said distractedly.

"What's wrong?" Michelle prompted with concern. "You look as though someone cut off your right arm."

"Dad said he's not going to my wedding," Hillary said turning her face to the side.

"What?" Michelle asked shocked looking from Remus to Hillary.

She locked her eyes onto Remus.

"Why are you not going to your own daughter's wedding?" Michelle demanded.

"Because I know what's coming!" Remus retorted. "I don't want to see it!"

"Remus that's just a stupid dream!" Michelle said exasperatedly. "It doesn't mean anything!"

"What's with the dream?" Ron asked confused.

"Remus had a dream where someone came to Hillary and Harry's wedding and tried to kill Hillary," Michelle said glaring at Remus. "He's letting a stupid dream run his life."

"It's not a dream!" Remus said heatedly. "I know it will come true."

"So you'd rather disappoint your daughter over something that may not even happen," Michelle said angrily.

"I'm sorry Hil," Remus apologized thickly and curtly. "But I can't be apart of it."

"It's fine Dad," Hillary said forcing back tears. "But at least I know one thing."

"What's that?"

"My Dad's a coward," she said coldly and stalked off toward the castle.

Ron, Hermione and Harry both shook their heads and followed her.

Michelle didn't even speak to Remus before she Apparated off the grounds.

Remus soon Apparated.

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER

Back at home now, preparations for the wedding began underway. Hermione was the Maid of Honor and Ron was the Best Man.

Remus stayed away from the entire thing feeling miserable. He felt horrible that he'd be disappointing Hillary and her words stung.

He would spend hours pacing the cage in the basement, deep in thought even on days that wasn't a full moon.

Michelle had completely ignored him as well and concentrated on helping Hillary and Harry with the wedding plans.

She couldn't believe how Remus was acting. He was acting stubborn and foolish over a dream that more than likely won't happen. He was letting his own fear run his life and in response, he was missing his own daughter's wedding.

The wedding was scheduled for the following week. Things began picking up rapidly and it was basically chaos.

THE WEDDING DAY

JULY 25th.

1:04 PM

LUPIN HOUSE

The wedding day finally arrived. Michelle was helping Hillary put on her dress. Hermione was also with her at the house. They'd decided on a nice, simple wedding at the Lupin house in the backyard. Only family and friends would be invited, as well as fellow classmates from Hogwarts and the Headmaster and teachers. They were in Hillary's bedroom.

"Oh Gosh I'm so nervous!" Hillary said nervously staring at herself in the mirror. She was already in the dress.

"Relax," Michelle said softly. "You look beautiful! You'll be fine. Harry loves you."

Hillary took a deep breath.

"I know," she said quietly. "I just wish Dad was here to see this."

"Your father loves you," Michelle said quietly too. "But he's got to realize that life is passing him by."

Hillary sighed again.

Just then, there was knock on the door.

Hermione answered it.

"Who is it?" she called through the door.

"Remus,"

Hillary's heart filled with joy. Hermione opened the door. There stood Remus dressed in a tuxedo looking sharp and prim.

"Dad!" Hillary cried happily rushing toward him but Remus held up his hand stopping her.

"I'm not staying," he said. "I just wanted to give you this."

Again, Hillary's emotions came crashing down in despair as Remus handed her a small long velvet box.

Hillary opened it.

It was a necklace. Diamond studded.

"It's lovely," she said quietly.

Remus nodded and gave Michelle a brief glance before turning and leaving. Hermione closed the door behind him.

Michelle felt a growl forming in the back of her throat but it was time for Hillary to join Harry at the alter.

The music began and Hillary began walking down the aisle. She tried to look happy but deep inside she was absolutely crushed.

She felt all eyes on her as she walked and eventually she stood by Harry's side. The priest, who was also someone from the magical community, began the ceremony.

Remus watched from the sidelines.

He couldn't believe how beautiful Hillary looked. Harry looked handsome as well. He sighed and leaned against the side of the house still keeping a low profile.

He wanted so badly to be there next to Michelle, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to see what was about to happen. It would just be absolute torture and devastating to see his daughter die.

About an hour or so later, he realized that maybe he was wrong. Nothing had happened. Hillary and Harry were perfectly fine standing at the alter. He began to take a few steps toward the white folding seats that were set up for the guests when out of the corner of his eye he saw someone in a black hooded robe slinking along the bushes with his heightened vision.

His body tensed as he tried to get a fix on who it might be.

His nose picked up a scent…a male.

The man stood now in clear visible sight behind the guests. He saw the man reach into the robe and pull out what Remus knew was a wand.

"NOOOO!" Remus howled.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Hillary and Harry turned around and so did the guests and Remus tore up the aisle to reach Hillary. He could see the wand aimed at Hillary.

Remus was still running toward Hillary. Michelle was slowly standing up in absolute horror. Some of the guests screamed and dove to the ground.

Remus heard the man mutter the words, "Avada Kedavra" and Remus knew the jet of green light was speeding toward Hillary.

Finally, Remus reached Hillary. He threw his arms around her and pulled her against him, his back to the curse.

He held her tightly and saw flashes of light go off before his eyes. It was as though time was righting itself. He saw them back at the ruins of Hogwarts; Gail and Michelle ruling with Voldemort; Hillary being struck by the car that Sirius was driving; the Book of Days; David Owens and Professor Ross; Michelle leaving the house to check on James and Lily and she was killed along with them; Remus on the front porch with Michelle; his days at Hogwarts during their 7th year; and each year flashed before his eyes up until the 1st when they all first met; his life flashing even further back then that until blackness and the spell hit him directly in the back.

Hillary's face was pressed into Remus' chest as he held her against him tightly. She heard several screams but didn't know what was going on.

Her father's body suddenly became stiff around her. She heard her mother screaming "DAVID OWENS I WILL KILL YOU, YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

The Killing Curse was said again and out from a small opening under Remus' arm, she could see the jet of green light hit her mother right in the chest. She felt tears forming in her eyes as she saw Ron and her new husband aim their wands at a man dressed in a black hooded robe. They both said the Killing Curse and the man in the robe was able to dodge it and he took off running.

Her father's body suddenly went limp and forced her to sink to her knees along with it.

She suddenly realized what happened and began screaming hysterically.

Harry turned and saw Professor Lupin's body protectively covering Hillary's as it sank in a heap along with Hillary. He nudged Ron and they flew over to Hillary. Ron gently peeled Professor Lupins body off of Hillary's. Harry took her in his arms.

"Hil!" he said but she was screaming still.

Hillary saw both her parents dead, lying on the ground. Her mother was lying on her back with one arm draped across her stomach the other stretched out. Her father was lying on his side in front of her the same way.

Hillary tried to calm her down but it was no use. Hillary continued to scream hysterically. Ron, Hermione and Harry didn't know what to do.

All Harry could do is put his arms around Hillary and hold her while she screamed and sobbed at the same time. Her head was resting in the nook of Harry's arm.

Headmaster Ryan's approached them.

He had conjured a Calming Draught but it didn't work on Hillary. She couldn't stop screaming and crying as she clung to Harry.

Eventually, as a last resort, Headmaster Ryan's performed the Yelis Spell. Hillary stopped screaming and went limp in Harry's arms.


End file.
